I'm Not A Hero
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: After Day 7, Renee Walker is dishonorably discharged by the FBI. She tries to move on with life, but Henry finds her and tells her that she's Storybrooke's last hope. Events occur after Emma breaks the Curse.
1. Chapter 1

Renee Walker stands in front of a jewelry store in the local shopping mall of the New York City district, twirling her walkie-talkie in her hands with a yawn. It's been 9 months since she was kicked out of the FBI for nearly killing a man in interrogation to obtain critical information pertaining to the nation's security against terrorism. After being discharged, Renee suffered a mental breakdown and even tried to commit suicide, but it was thwarted because of one man who kept it his personal mission to keep Renee alive at all costs: Jack Bauer. Renee felt so suffocated being around Jack, with him always checking up on her and making sure she's okay, so Renee decided to move to get away from him and get herself together. She's been working as security for the shopping mall for 2 months. Renee hears someone calling out her name, and she looks to see Janis.

Janis: Renee! Renee, oh my gosh. I can't believe it's you!

Renee: (weak smile) Hey Janis. Long time no see.

Janis: Yeah, it's been a really long time. So, uh, do you work here?

Renee: (looks down at her security uniform) What gave it away?

Janis: (laughs) So how've you been?

Renee: Alright. You?

Janis: Alright too. I, uh, I'm actually engaged now.

Renee: Oh, congratulations.

Janis: (smiles) Yeah, thanks. Well I should probably get going. It was good seeing you, Renee.

Renee: (nods) Yeah, you too.

Janis walks into the jewelry store, and Renee sighs heavily. Renee feels embarrassed about her encounter with Janis, having gone from top field agent in the FBI to a security guard for a mall. Renee glances back, watching Janis looking at wedding rings.

Henry: Excuse me?

Renee looks down at the little 11-year-old boy standing in front of her with a backpack looking up at her.

Renee: Are you lost, kid?

Henry: No. You're Renee Walker, right?

Renee: (suspicious) Uh...yes.

Henry: Great! You gotta come with me.

Renee: Excuse me?

Henry: You gotta come with me back to my home in Storybrooke! It's in big trouble, and you're the only one that can help us!

Renee: Kid, where are your parents?

Henry: If I tell you, will you take me back home?

Renee: (confused) Uh yeah, sure.

Henry: Great! Come on!

Henry takes hold of Renee's hand and forces her to walk with him.

Renee: W-wait-

Renee looks back at her empty post, and behind her post she notices 3 men watching her walking off with Henry. Her FBI instincts kick in, and she notes the 3 men in her head.

Henry: Renee, you're a good fighter, right?

Renee: W-what?

Henry: You're a good fighter, right?

Renee: Uh, yeah, I guess. Why do you ask? Are you in trouble?

Henry: Yeah, my entire town is.

Renee: Storybrooke?

Henry: Yeah.

Henry starts talking, but Renee doesn't listen as she looks back again. The 3 men are now following her, and they look away suspiciously.

Renee: (interrupts Henry) Kid, have you noticed anyone following you?

Henry: Following me? No. I don't think so.

Renee: Alright then. Stay close.

Henry: (looks around) Why? What's going on?

Renee: Just stay close to me. Can you do that?

Henry: (nods) Yeah.

Renee walks left with Henry following her closely. She quickly hides behind a wall with the boy, and she peeks to see the 3 men arguing with one another and dispersing as if looking for someone. She watches the 3 men running off, and Renee and Henry come out of their hiding spot.

Man: There!

Renee looks up to the second floor bridge and sees a man looking right at her. The man takes out a gun and starts shooting at Renee and Henry. Mass pandemonium breaks loose in the mall to Renee and Henry's advantage as the man keeps shooting. Renee pushes Henry back against the wall, and she takes out her gun. She takes in a deep breath and shoots down the man on the bridge, making pandemonium greater as the man comes crashing down to the ground floor dead. With one hand holding her gun, Renee grabs Henry's hand and they make a run for it. As they try to run to the parking lot, the 3 men come running out of a store and start shooting at Renee and Henry. Renee pushes Henry behind a jewelry cart and pushes the cart to its side so they can take cover.

Henry: (afraid) What's happening?

Renee: Hey, look at me.

Henry looks up from the ground to Renee.

Renee: I'm going to protect you.

Henry: Do you promise?

Renee: (firmly) You have my word. I _will_ keep you safe.

Renee looks around and sees a mirror on the floor from the jewelry cart. She grabs it and lifts it up to take a look at the mens' positions. Once she locks onto their positions in her head, she makes quick aims and fires her rounds, killing all 3 men. Renee looks to make sure everything's fine, and she grabs Henry's hand. They make a run for it past the dead bodies to the parking lot. They make it to the street, and Renee looks around for an escape route.

Renee: Stay here.

Henry: Wait, where are you-

Renee runs to the street and points her gun to a car driving her way, making the driver screech to a halt.

Renee: (threatening) Get out of the car now!

The driver is so shocked at what's happening that he's frozen.

Renee: (angrily) I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!

The driver comes running out of his car, and Renee keeps her gun pointed at the driver. Renee motions for Henry to get in the car, and he gets into the passenger seat.

Renee: Get on the ground now, hands behind your head!

The driver does so right on the street, and Renee runs into the car and starts driving. She speeds away immediately and drives away from the shopping mall. Both Renee and Henry are out of breath from what they just went through.

Henry: Who were those men you killed?

Renee: You tell me.

Henry: I don't know who they are.

Renee: You said you were in trouble. What kinda trouble are you in?

Henry: It's not just me. It's my town. They're all in trouble.

Renee: What do you mean "They're all in trouble"?

Henry: Well, it's kind of a long story.

Renee: So start from the beginning.

Henry: Well, I live in Storybrooke, Maine-

Renee: (shocked) You came all the way from Maine?!

Henry: Yeah, to find you. There was a curse in my town. The evil queen did it-

Renee: Stop stop stop! An evil queen put a curse on your town?!

Henry: Yeah, but my mom broke the curse. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.

Before Renee can say anything else, Henry takes out a letter from his backpack and hands it to her. Renee stops near a gas station, and she opens the letter to read it.

_Emma: Dear Renee Walker, you don't know me, but I know you. I am Emma Swan, and I am Henry's mother. If you're reading this letter, that means I am dead. I am terribly sorry to put this burden on you, but my son needs your help and only you can help him. Not the police, not anyone else but you. I know this might be a lot to take in, but everything my son is telling you is the truth. Everything about the curse on Storybrooke, the evil queen that is his stepmother, it's all true. It was too late for me before I started to believe, but I urge you to believe and help my son. Please do what I could not. I trust you that you will keep him safe and alive. Please, please protect Henry and the people of Storybrooke. Keep my boy alive.  
><em>

Renee looks at Henry with disbelief at what she's reading. Henry takes out a camera from his backpack and turns it on. He sifts through the gallery and hands it to Renee. It's on a video, and she plays the video. There's a woman with red hair tied in a bun talking to the camera.

_Mother Superior: Ms. Walker, I am Mother Superior of Storybrooke. If you're watching this, then you've been informed of our situation here. I understand you might not believe Henry, but I hope this will make you believe._

Mother Superior takes out her blue wand with a metal spiral in the middle. She whips her wand and blue dust comes flying out from the tip causing the curtains behind her to float. With another whip of her wand, Mother Superior makes a ball of fire balance at the tip of the wand.

_Mother Superior: As you might have guessed, Ms. Walker, you just saw magic. The citizens of Storybrooke, we all came from another realm called the Enchanted Forest. The evil queen put a curse upon us to cause us to forget our past lives. Emma, Henry's mother, broke the curse to help us remember our past but unfortunately, she was killed by a witch named Maleficent. Emma was our best chance of returning to our real home, but she's not our only chance. You can help us. You can help all of us return to where we belong, and we ask that you will help us. Please, Ms. Walker, please come to Storybrooke and help us._

Renee: (angry) What is this? This...is a joke. This is a sick joke.

Henry: No, it's all real. Please, you have to believe me.

Renee: How does your mom know me? And how does this woman know me?

Henry: Because she's The Blue Fairy. She said you're our last hope. Please, please you have to believe me.

Renee glares at Henry, not knowing how to express her anger and confusion. But she thinks about what she saw in the film, the wand that made curtains fly and create fireballs. She wonders why those men were chasing after her and the boy. Henry starts to cry seeing that Renee doesn't believe. Renee sighs heavily, having a weak spot for kids crying.

Renee: Stop crying, kid.

Henry: (crying) But you don't believe me, and now all my friends and family are going to die!

Renee: (sighs) Look, I'll tell you what. I'll take you to the nearest station, and someone there will-

A car comes crashing into the car Renee and Henry are in. The car flips over 4 times and lands on its tires, totally wrecked. Renee hears a ringing in her head, and she sees her world spinning. She glances over to the passenger seat and sees Henry unconscious and bleeding from his head.

Renee: (weakly) No...

Renee unbuckles herself and then unbuckles Henry. With her remaining energy, Renee gets out of the car with her gun at hand and stumbles over to the passenger side. She heaves Henry over her shoulder as people run over to her to ask if she's okay. Renee tries to run, but she immediately falls over dropping Henry. She looks up at the people surrounding her as her vision starts to go black. The last thing Renee sees is Henry on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

><p>Renee slowly regains consciousness. Her eyes are still closed, but she hears talking all around her and the sound of a machine beeping constantly. She can tell she's in a hospital.<p>

Nurse: Look doctor. I think she's awake. Her eyes are moving.

Doctor: Hello? Can you hear me?

Renee groans and slowly opens her eyes.

Doctor: (smiles) So you are awake. I'm Dr. Jones.

Renee: The boy...

Doctor: He's fine. He's right next to you.

Renee glances over and sees Henry in the bed next to her in the same state of condition she's in except he's not awake.

Doctor: He's alright. He's just sleeping. He actually woke up just a few hours ago, but we gave him a sedative to rest. We tried identifying you, but you didn't have anything on you except your gun.

Renee: Where am I?

Doctor: You're in a hospital in New York City.

Renee: Who...hit me?

Doctor: Well, unfortunately the people who crashed into you weren't so lucky. The 2 men died, and they didn't have any ID on them.

Renee: Was there something wrong with their car?

Doctor: I'm not sure. The police are looking into it now. But you need to rest. The accident cracked 3 of your ribs and dislocated a few of your joints in your knee and shoulder.

Renee: What about him?

Doctor: He was luckier than you. Just a mild concussion and a few bruises here and there. It's a miracle you two are alive.

The doctor smiles and walks out of the room to talk to the police. Renee looks back to Henry and remembers 9 months ago the very day that changed her entire life within just 24 hours. She remembers what happens in hospitals when there are people out there that want someone dead. She remembers how Dubaku was killed in the hospital, feared by his people that he would talk to the FBI to strike a deal. Renee worries that the people will be back to finish the job with her and Henry. The police then enter.

Policeman: M'am, do you mind if we ask you just a few questions about your accident?

Renee: N-No.

Policeman: What were you doing before the accident?

Renee: Well...I was, uh, just talking to the boy. And then...then a car crashed hard behind us.

Policeman: (nods) Earlier, there was a shooting at a shopping mall just within 5 miles of where your crash occurred. Do you think there's a link between these two events?

Renee: I...uh...I'm not sure.

Policeman: Were you in the shopping mall at the time of the shooting?

Renee: Y-Yes. I'm security there. Those men at the mall...do you think they were responsible for the car accident?

Policeman: We don't have anything decisive yet, m'am. Just trying to gather some information. I'll let you get some rest now. I'll see you again, m'am.

Renee watches the policeman leave her room. She limps to Henry's bedside and looks at the boy. She has a bad feeling that these men are chasing after Henry, and she feels compelled to keep this boy safe. Renee sighs and limps to the window, looking down at the street. She watches the people walking about, and she sees a car pull up. She sees 5 men getting out of the car, and her instincts kick in. She has a bad feeling in her gut. Renee quickly walks to Henry's side and shakes him awake.

Renee: Hey, hey, wake up.

Henry: (wakes up) Renee, you're okay.

Renee: Get up, kid. We need to go.

Henry: What do you mean-

Renee: We're being chased. Now get out of bed.

Henry quickly gets out of bed, and Renee throws him his clothes.

Renee: Get dressed. We can't get out of here wearing our hospital gowns.

Henry and Renee change back into their clothes as fast as they can through their injuries, and Renee motions for Henry to follow her. He grabs his backpack and follows Renee out of the room.

Doctor: Uh, excuse me, m'am. Where do you think you're going?

Renee: Please, some men are here-

Another shooting happens, and Henry screams as the doctor is shot before his very eyes, falling to the floor dead. Renee uses the doctor's body as a shield to protect her and Henry. Renee grabs Henry's hand, and they make a run for it. Even though Renee is in a tremendous amount of pain from moving so much through her injuries, she's dedicated to keeping Henry safe from harm and to take him home. They run down the stairs as fast as they can, and the door to the first floor opens. The man looks at Renee and Henry as if he recognizes them, and as he reaches out for his gun Renee punches the man in the face and arm. The man drops his gun, and Renee picks it up. She shoots the man twice in the chest and kicks him out of her way. Renee grabs Henry's hand again, and they continue running to the parking lot. Renee looks around for any car driving, and she sees one. She quickly runs up and points the gun to the driver like she did at the mall.

Renee: Get out of the car now!

The driver comes running out of his car, and Henry runs to the car as if he's used to this. Renee jumps into the car and immediately drives off. She doesn't stop even when she gets onto the highway heading north towards Maine.

Renee: You okay, kid?

Henry: Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?

Renee: Yeah.

Henry: My name's Henry by the way. You...kill a lot of people, don't you?

Renee looks at Henry, unable to answer or justify her killings.

Henry: Do you think they're following us?

Renee: (glances in rear-view mirror) I don't know. Alright, how do we get to Storybrooke?

Henry: Just stay on this highway.

Henry looks back to see if anyone's following them.

Renee: Are we clear?

Henry: Yeah.

Renee: Good. And I hate to break it to you, Henry, but I think those men are after you.

Henry: Yeah, they probably are.

Renee: Why?

Henry: Because of Storybrooke.

Renee: Your town?

Henry: Yeah. My town is...kind of a magical place.

Renee: (scoffs) Yeah, with an evil queen that cursed it, right?

Henry: Right. My mom, Emma, I brought her to Storybrooke because she was the only one that could break the curse. For a long time, she didn't believe, but she ended up breaking the curse when she finally believed. And then she died. I thought everything would be okay once the curse was broken. It kinda was cus everyone remembered who they were, but no one can leave Storybrooke or else they'll forget their past. So The Blue Fairy told me to find you. She said you were our last hope.

Renee: So tell me, what kinda...curse was this?

Henry: The evil queen wanted to ruin Snow White and Prince Charming's-

Renee: Wait, wait, wait. Snow White and Prince Charming?

Henry: Please, just listen to me. The evil queen wanted to ruin Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness, so she put a curse on everyone in the Enchanted Forest. They all woke up in Storybrooke and couldn't remember who they were. See.

Henry takes out his storybook from his backpack, and Renee glances at it.

Renee: What is that?

Henry: It's my book. It tells you the story about everyone's past lives in here. Snow White, Prince Charming, Belle...

Renee: All the Disney people, huh?

Henry: All the fairy tales.

Renee: So all these characters in fairy tales, they live in Storybrooke with you?

Henry: That's right.

Renee: So Belle, Cinderella, uh...Hansel and Gretel...and King Arthur? They all live with you?

Henry: Uh, no, not King Arthur. But yeah, everyone else.

Renee: Huh, so no King Arthur. Well, that kinda ruins things, doesn't it?

Renee glances at Henry with a raised eyebrow, and he laughs. Renee smiles weakly, unable to believe everything she's hearing, but then she remembers the video she saw of The Blue Fairy performing magic before her eyes.

Renee: So where do I come into play in all of this?

Henry: Wait...do you...really believe me?

Renee: Uh, (sighs) I can't say I do. But I'll decide for myself when I check out your town.

Henry: (smiles) Really? Thanks!

Renee: Yeah well, besides, I promised I'd keep you safe, right? You'll be safest at home.

Henry: Actually, my home's not really safe because of all the magic. And my mom...the evil queen...she likes to use magic. But she's changing.

Renee: Changing?

Henry: Yeah. She said she's trying to change for me. She...really cares about me.

Renee: So how evil is the queen now?

Henry: She used to be really mean to Emma all the time because Emma is my real mom. But you're not my mom, so maybe she'll be nicer to you.

Renee: Okay, back to my other question, where do I come into play in all of this?

Henry: Well, I don't really know. You're not in the stories here. I don't really know who you are.

Renee: You know my name.

Henry: Yeah, but I meant in this book. It doesn't mention you.

Renee: Maybe you haven't gotten to my chapter yet.

Henry: Hm, maybe. I guess I should try finishing the book first.

Renee: Yeah, maybe.

After driving for many hours, Henry leads Renee to Storybrooke. For the first time in a few hours, Renee hears another car on the road. Renee looks in the rear-view mirror and sees an SUV coming up behind her. Renee keeps her eyes on the SUV and back at the road, and her eyes stick to the SUV when it's speeding towards her.

Renee: Buckle up, kid. Someone's chasing us again.

Henry gasps and looks back, seeing the SUV gaining on them. Renee floors the car, and Henry grabs onto his seat belt.

Henry: You just gotta make it past the Welcome sign.

Renee: What?!

Henry: Trust me. They can't get past the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. Mr. Gold put a spell on it so that people who don't belong in Storybrooke can't get through.

Renee doesn't answer that, not even understanding what Henry is talking about. Renee sees the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, and her heart starts beating fast. She drives past the sign, and she hears a loud crash behind her. Renee looks into the rear-view mirror to see the SUV has crashed right where the sign is. She starts to slow down and looks at Henry looking into the side mirror, smiling.

Henry: Told ya they can't make it through.

Renee: What-what happened? Why couldn't they get through?

Henry: I told you, Mr. Gold's spell. People outside of Storybrooke can't make it in.

Renee: But what about me?

Henry: You're a part of Storybrooke.

Renee: God! Kid...

Renee tries to keep it to herself, not wanting to blow up in front of a child. She continues to drive into the quaint little town late at night.

Henry: Up here. You can park here.

Renee parks in front of a nunnery. She looks at it and Henry runs into the nunnery. Renee follows him inside limping. The pain is much worse than when she was in the hospital. Renee looks around at the nuns staring at her disheveled appearance and limping motions. The nuns all whisper to themselves, staring at Renee.

Henry: Come on, Renee.

Henry motions for Renee to follow him, and she does. He knocks on a door, and a woman comes to open it slightly. She sees Renee and then looks down to see Henry.

Mother Superior: (relieved) Henry!

Henry: I found her, Mother Superior!

The head nun opens the door, and Henry walks inside.

Mother Superior: (looks at Renee and smiles) I'm Mother Superior.

Renee: Renee.

Renee gives a strong handshake, surprising Mother Superior. She lets Renee into her office and closes the door behind her.

Mother Superior: So...it looks like you had a rough night.

Renee: (scoffs) Yeah, just a few cracked ribs and dislocated joints. But I've had worse.

Mother Superior: I can fix you up in a jiffy. Lay down, Renee.

Renee eyes Mother Superior.

Mother Superior: (smiles) Go ahead. I won't bite.

Renee lies down on the sofa, and Mother Superior takes out her blue wand, the same one Renee saw on the video. Mother Superior makes a whirling motion with her wand, and sprinkles of sparkles flow out through the tip and land on Renee. Renee looks up at Mother Superior, shocked that she feels 100% healthy in just one second.

Mother Superior: (smiles) There. Don't you feel better?

Renee sits up and doesn't know what to say. She actually experienced magic, real magic that healed her injuries as if she never had the injuries in the first place.

Mother Superior: Regina's been going crazy ever since Henry left Storybrooke, but I reassured her he was in safe hands.

Renee: Regina?

Mother Superior: Yes, Henry's stepmother. She's the mayor of this town.

Renee: Oh, (looks at Henry) didn't think it was important to tell me your evil stepmother is also the mayor?

Henry smiles sheepishly.

Mother Superior: Please, have some tea. There's much we have to discuss, Renee.

Renee: Yeah, yeah I think so too. This curse...magic in this town...Snow White and Prince Charming...it's...all real?

Mother Superior: Yes. It took Emma too long to believe and when she did, it was too late. We can't have that happen to you, Renee. You're our last hope.

Renee: Last hope for what?

Mother Superior: To help all of us get back home to where we belong, the Enchanted Forest.

Renee sighs heavily. She puts her hands to her head, frustrated at everything she's listening to.

Mother Superior: I know this is hard to hear, but please, Renee. We need your help. That's what you do, isn't it? Help people when they're in trouble?

Renee: (looks at Mother Superior) What do you know about me?

Mother Superior: I know you worked in the FBI under Larry Moss who you were romantically involved with until a man named Tony Almeida murdered him in cold-blood. You were dishonorably discharged the day after the White House was assaulted by General Juma for...personal reasons. You interrogated a man named Alan Wilson with methods that are deemed unethical all because you believed in the ends, not the means. Something you learned that same day by a man named Jack Bauer.

Renee eyes Mother Superior suspiciously as Henry listens to everything. Mother Superior is talking about information the public doesn't even know, and she knows there's no way Mother Superior could've gotten this information from any news source.

Mother Superior: I know you fell into a deep depression after losing your job and the man you loved. You even tried to commit suicide, but Jack Bauer saved you when he found your wrists slit open. You felt suffocated being around this man, so you moved away and still to this day refuse to answer his phone calls. And I know you've been working at a security firm in New York. How else did you think Henry could find you?

Renee: You sent Henry to find me?

Mother Superior: I didn't send him. He went on his own.

Renee: ...what do you want from me?

Mother Superior: To help us get back home.

Renee: Listen. I...I'm not a hero. I can't help you. I don't know how.

Mother Superior: The first step is to believe.

Renee: Believe what?

Mother Superior: That you _are_ our last hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry walks with Renee down the dark streets of Storybrooke from the nunnery. Renee looks around at the town, observing keenly. She notes landmarks like the names of the stores, the library, the bell tower. Henry is talking, but Renee isn't listening. She's trying to make sense of things in her head about the town and its inhabitants. It's hard for her to believe that any of this is real, that fairy tale characters live real lives here in Storybrooke. Henry notices Renee isn't listening, so he stops walking.

Henry: Renee!

Renee notices Henry isn't by her side. She looks back and sees Henry there looking at her.

Renee: Yeah?

Henry: You're not listening to me.

Renee: Oh, I'm sorry, Henry. It's just...

Henry: Hard to believe?

Renee: (sighs) Yeah.

Henry: My mom was like you too. She didn't believe for a long time. But in the end, she believed. That's why she wrote you that letter.

Renee: Right. So, where are we headed to?

Henry: Granny's. She makes the best food in town. She's known for her lasagna, but I like my mom's lasagna better. Don't tell Granny I said that.

Renee smiles, and she sees the sign for Granny's. They both enter the quaint diner, and everyone stares at Henry and Renee with open mouths. Renee looks around and gives a weak smile to everyone. Henry sits by the counter, and Renee sits next to him. A young lady stands in front of the two behind the counter with the same look of expression as everyone else in the diner, shock.

Henry: Can I get a cheeseburger and a hot chocolate, Ruby?

Ruby: (snaps out of it) Uh, y-yeah, yeah, of course, Henry. And uh, what would you like to order?

Renee: I'll try the lasagna.

Ruby: (smiles) Good choice. Granny makes the best lasagna in town.

Ruby walks off to the kitchen quickly, and Renee looks back to see everyone still staring at her. Henry looks back too and then looks at Renee.

Henry: It's okay. They all know who you are.

Renee: (sits forward) Is this how your town greets newcomers?

Henry: They just can't believe you're actually here. So...you were in the FBI?

Renee: Yeah.

Henry: Cool. So did you fight bad people?

Renee: Bad people...bad people pretending to be good...good people getting caught in the cross-fire...

Henry: Why'd you stop working there?

Renee: I uh...I had a really tough day once. And I made some decisions that some people thought were...wrong.

Henry: Were they?

Renee: ...they were necessary.

Henry: What did you do?

Renee: You don't want to know.

Henry: ...well, do _you_ think what you did was wrong?

Renee: I know it was _wrong_, but it was the _right_ decision.

Henry: If it was wrong, then why did you do it?

Renee: (sighs) I had to do whatever was necessary to...get information.

Henry: What kind of information?

Renee: Henry, I'm not going to tell you. The less you know about me and what I did, the better you're off.

Henry: Can I ask you one more question?

Renee: Sure.

Ruby hands Henry and Renee their drinks.

Henry: Who's Jack Bauer?

Renee: He's a man I worked with once, on that tough day.

Henry: Was he your boyfriend?

Renee: (scoffs) No, not boyfriend. He was...someone who had a lot of experience with what we needed help with, and he helped us. If it wasn't for him...well, you might not be here.

Henry: What do you mean?

Renee: He saved this country, and we all owe him our thanks. But Jack...he makes decisions that...people are afraid to make, the necessary decisions.

Henry: Like the ones you made?

Renee: Yeah, like the ones I made...

Henry: So he's a good guy then?

Renee: Yeah.

Henry: Is he like a hero?

Renee: No, he's not a hero. He's a...he's like a...silent protector.

Henry: What do you mean?

Renee: We ask for his help to protect our country time and time again, and when he gives it we turn our backs on him; we hate him for the decisions he makes, but that's what he does. He can make the choice that no one else can, the right choice. So we chastise him, we send him to exile yet every time...we ask him for his help. And he gives it.

Henry: He sounds like a hero to me.

Renee looks at Henry and smiles weakly. It warms her heart thinking of Jack, but at the same time it reminds her of the gaping hole in her heart. The bell rings, and Renee and Henry look to the door.

Henry: Hey guys! Over here!

A woman with short black hair and a handsome man smile seeing Henry. They walk over to Henry and hug him tightly.

Mary Margaret: Oh, Henry! I'm so glad you're alright.

Henry: You won't believe what happened when I was looking for Renee!

Mary Margaret: Why? What happened?

Henry: First, we got chased down in a mall and people were shooting at us-

Mary Margaret and David: Shooting at you?!

Mary Margaret looks at Renee and realizes she didn't introduce herself yet.

Mary Margaret: Oh, excuse me. I've just been away from my grandson for too long. (puts out her hand) My name is Mary Margaret, and this is my husband, David.

Renee shakes Mary Margaret and David's hand.

Renee: Renee. So, uh, you're a _grandmother_?

Mary Margaret: (laughs) Yes. I know, it's a little weird but Henry is our grandson.

Renee: Wow. Tell me your secret, please.

Mary Margaret laughs.

David: Do you mind if we join you?

Renee: No, go ahead.

Mary Margaret sits next to Henry, and David sits next to his wife. Ruby comes out with Henry and Renee's orders.

Ruby: Hey guys.

Mary Margaret and David: Hey Ruby.

Ruby: Can I get you two anything? Food, drinks?

David: Can I just get a coffee?

Mary Margaret: I'll have an iced tea.

Ruby: You got it.

Ruby walks off to get their drinks.

David: So what happened?

Henry: Well, first I found Renee at the mall where she works. Then these bad guys came shooting at us in the mall, but Renee protected me. We stole a car and drove off, but then we got into a car accident. I woke up in the hospital, and Renee and I were about to leave when more people came shooting at us there. Then we stole another car and came straight here. And when we were almost near the Welcome sign, a car was chasing after us but it couldn't cross the town line, and it crashed.

Renee sees the look of horror on both Mary Margaret and David's faces after hearing what had happened to their grandson outside of Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret: (to Henry) Are you alright, Henry?

Henry: Yeah, I'm fine. Renee kept me safe. She's a _really _good fighter.

Mary Margaret: (to Renee) Thank you so much for keeping Henry safe.

Renee: No problem.

Mary Margaret: (to David) Looks like you've got some cleaning up to do, sheriff.

David: Right.

Mary Margaret: (looks at Renee with a big smile) So, _you're_ our last hope.

Renee: So I've been told.

Mary Margaret: Do you have any questions for us? We'll gladly answer them.

Renee: Henry told me everyone's a fairy tale character here.

David: Yes, that's true.

Renee: So then who are you two?

Mary Margaret: Well, we actually set up a huge day for you tomorrow where you can meet all the townspeople. But I'm Snow White, and this is Prince Charming.

David: James, actually.

Renee: ...And how did you all get here in the first place?

David: The evil queen put a curse on our land. She brought all of us here without our memories of who we were, but when Emma broke the curse we remembered everything.

Mary Margaret: And later we found out that when you cross the town line, you'll forget who you were in the past and only remember who you were here. None of us can leave this town without forgetting who we were back home.

Renee: And this Enchanted Forest. It's not...part of _this_ world, is it?

Mary Margaret and David: No.

Renee: Then there's no..._practical_ way to get to your home, is there?

David: We uh...kinda hoped_ you'd_ know a way, or at least help _us_ figure out a way.

Renee: Well...the only way I can think of to get to a _magical_ land is...

Mary Margaret, David, and Renee: By magic.

David: We figured.

Renee: So then why do you need me?

Mary Margaret: There are only 2 people in this town that can use magic, Regina and Gold.

Renee: And they won't help you?

David: They can't. To travel through different realms is beyond their magic, even with their magic combined. It requires a portal from a magic bean, or a magic mirror-

Renee: Magic bean...Jack and the Giant Beanstalk. Or the magic mirror, but then the evil queen has that.

Mary Margaret: (shakes her head) No, not here.

Renee: So then you're going to need the magic bean, right?

Mary Margaret: Yes, I suppose that would be the other option.

David: Do you think you can help us?

Renee: (sighs) I can try...but I know someone who can help me help you.

David, Mary Margaret, and Henry look at one another.

Renee: You can trust him. I trust him with my life.

David: Who is he?

Renee: His name is Jack Bauer. He's a good man, and he can help.

Mary Margaret: Well...if you say he can be trusted, then we'll trust him too.

Renee: (nods) I'll give him a call in the morning...before the, uh, introduction of me to the town. Oh, I almost forgot, where will I be staying?

Henry: Here at Granny's! It's an inn too.

Renee: Oh, nice.

David: Well, it's getting late. And you have a big day tomorrow. You should get some rest, Renee.

Mary Margaret: Of course. We'll leave you to get settled in. See you tomorrow.

Henry: Bye, Renee.

Renee: (smiles) Bye, Henry.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry leave Granny's.

Ruby: (slightly nervous) So, you're our last hope to get back home, huh?

Renee: Guess so. Do you serve any alcohol here?

Ruby: Yeah, we only have beer though. But if you go a few blocks down the street there's a bar called The Rabbit Hole.

Renee: (nods) Thanks. Can I get the check?

Ruby: (smiles) It's alright. This one's on me.

Renee: Are you sure?

Ruby: Yeah. Do you mind if I go with you to The Rabbit Hole? I've been dieing to get a drink after work.

Renee: When do you end your shift?

Ruby: In 5 minutes. Just gotta fill out some paperwork.

Renee: Alright.

Ruby smiles and walks off. She signs out of work, and she skips to Renee's side.

Ruby: Alright, let's go.

Ruby links arms with Renee, and they head out of Granny's. They walk towards The Rabbit Hole, the pool bar. The bar makes Renee feel as if she's back home where she grew up. When she was a teenager, she was very rebellious. Renee's parents always tried to contain her and make her feel guilty for being so rebellious which only made her rebel even more. She was truly a rebel without a cause. And Renee knew one of the ways she can get a rise out of her parents is to hang out with a bad crew. So she spent most of her free time at pool bars with bad crews. Renee gets nostalgic as she rolls into the bar with Ruby.

Ruby: Come on, let's order some drinks.

Ruby and Renee sit at the bar counter, and they order their hard liquor. They take the drink down smoothly.

Keith: Hello, ladies.

Keith comes in-between Ruby and Renee with a smirk. Renee looks at Keith, a tall rugged man with a Scottish accent who makes no impression on her.

Keith: (to Renee) You're new in town, aren't you, love?

Ruby: (rolls eyes) Go away, Keith. We're trying to have some _girl _time.

Keith: Oh, I'm all _for_ girl time. In fact, I _love _girl time.

Renee: (looks at Keith) Who are you?

Keith: Name's Keith. And you are?

Renee: Renee.

Keith: Renee, beautiful name. So tell me, Renee, what brings you here to Storybrooke?

Ruby: She's going to help us get back home to the Enchanted Forest.

Keith: Oh, are you now? Well, you know, I've kind of taken a liking to this new world. Especially this game called pool.

Renee: Then why don't you take the game with you when you go back home?

Keith: Oh, it won't be that simple.

Ruby: (to Renee) He's the Sheriff of Nottingham. Not a lot of people like him. Actually, _no one _likes him.

Keith: (bitter) It's because of that damned Robin Hood.

Renee: I'll tell you what. I'll play you a game of pool. If I win, you leave us alone for the rest of the night.

Keith: And if I win?

Renee stands on her feet and looks right into Keith's eyes with an unfaltering gaze.

Renee: You won't. But I guess _if _you somehow do, then what do you want?

Keith: A special night with you, love.

Ruby: You're sick, Keith!

Keith: (smirks) I won't be seeing you again if we get back to the Enchanted Forest, so you can just think of it as a one-night stand.

Renee: You're on.

Keith: Ooh, love your confidence.

Ruby: Renee, are you sure?

Renee: Yeah. Just watch.

Keith and Renee grab an empty pool table, and Keith sets it up.

Keith: Ladies first.

Renee breaks it, and she gets 3 solids in. Renee smirks when she sees Keith breaking a sweat. Near the end of the game, everyone around the pool tables have gathered around Keith and Renee's table to watch Renee kick Keith's ass in their game. As Renee makes the last solid in, Ruby screams with joy as everyone else congratulates Renee. Renee looks at Keith, who's fuming inside.

Renee: I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night.

Ruby and Renee head back to the bar and order more drinks.

Ruby: Where did you learn to play so well?

Renee: Back home. I used to, uh, hang out at pool bars when I was younger. You know, when you're young you think it's cool.

Ruby: (smiles) Right. I, uh, never grew up around pool bars. I grew up in a forest with Granny.

Renee: Right. So who are you supposed to be back home?

Ruby: I'm Red.

Renee: Red? Oh...Little Red Riding Hood. Right, your grandmother.

Ruby: Yeah. Well, you probably know a lot about me. I want to know about you.

The first though that comes to Renee's head is when she tortured Alan Wilson to obtain information for the nation's security on that fateful day. It's as if Renee believes that that moment is what defines her as a person. She hears Wilson's screams in her head, his blood seeping through his white button shirt dripping down his body. Ruby can see Renee doesn't want to talk about herself.

Ruby: Or we can save that for tomorrow when you meet the rest of the town.

Renee: Yeah.

* * *

><p>Renee wakes up and sees herself in her room in Granny's inn. She sighs and looks at her charged phone. She flips it open and goes to contacts. She looks up Jack's name, and her heart beats wildly. It's been so long since Renee last talked to Jack, and they ended on a bad note. She yelled at him for suffocating her with his constant worry for her safety. Renee knew Jack just cared, but it wasn't what she needed at the time. Jack insisted that he only wanted Renee to be safe, and she threw some hurtful words at him. Renee sighs and presses call, and she puts the phone to her ear...Jack is holding his granddaughter and hears his phone ringing. He glances over and freezes seeing Renee is the one calling him. After a few rings, Jack picks up.<p>

Jack: Renee?

Renee: Jack. Hi.

Jack: (relieved sigh) Renee, it's good to hear your voice. How've you been?

Renee: Good...and you?

Jack: I'm fine. Are you still in New York?

Renee hears a baby crying through the phone.

Jack: (indirect) Kim, can you take the baby real quick?

Kim: Yeah, dad. Oh, come here, baby.

Renee: Jack?

Jack: Yeah, sorry 'bout that.

Renee: Was that your daughter?

Jack: And granddaughter.

Renee: (smiles) You're...back with them?

Jack: Yeah. I've been trying to stay away from...you know.

Renee: (teary) Right...listen, I uh...I gotta go-

Jack: Wait, Renee-

Renee: Bye, Jack.

Renee quickly hangs up, and Jack calls her again. She ignores the call and leaves her phone on her bed as she gets ready to be introduced to the townspeople of Storybrooke. As Renee is putting on her make-up, her phone rings again. She looks to see that it's Jack. Renee leaves her room prepped up, and she heads down to the diner...

Jack: Damn it!

Kim: Is everything alright, dad?

Jack: Yeah. Yeah, I uh...I just gotta take care of some things.

Kim: Where are you going?

Jack: I need to find someone. I think she needs my help.

Kim: (nods) Alright. Be safe, daddy.

Jack: I will.

Jack goes into his room in the house, and he dials Chloe.

Chloe: Jack?

Jack: Chloe. I need your help.

Chloe: I'm kinda busy-

Jack: It'll be quick. Please, it's about Renee.

Chloe: Is she okay?

Jack: I don't know. She called me and...she never does. I think something's wrong.

Chloe: Jack-

Jack: Chloe, please. I need to know she's okay.

Chloe: (sighs) Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?

Jack: I need you to track her phone. Tell me her location. I'll send you her number so you can call it.

Chloe: Alright. I'll get back to you when I have her location.

Jack: Thanks Chloe.

Jack sits on his bed waiting for Chloe's phone call. He thinks about his last encounter with Renee. It was in her house, and they were fighting about how Renee felt burdened by Jack's constant worry for her. Even though Jack didn't show it, it hurt him knowing his concern for Renee was only making her condition worse. All he wanted to do was to protect Renee, especially after everything she went through that day when she lost Larry Moss to Tony Almeida. Jack couldn't help but feel responsible for Larry's death. If it weren't for his blinded trust in Tony, Jack believes Larry would never have died. He wanted Renee to learn how to move past it, the way he had to when he lost Terri. But not everyone could accept things the way Jack did. Renee couldn't, and that's what destroyed Jack and Renee's relationship...

Granny: Morning.

Renee: Morning.

Granny: Want to order anything?

Renee: Uh, can I just get some pancakes?

Granny: Sure. But how 'bout a deluxe breakfast on me?

Renee: Really?

Granny: Yeah. You have a big day ahead of you, and you'll need a good breakfast.

Renee: Thank you.

Granny goes into the kitchen to fix up Renee breakfast. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry enter Granny's. They all greet each other good morning, and the 3 sit next to Renee.

Mary Margaret: So, nervous for your big day?

Renee: I've had worse.

Henry: Did you call Jack for help?

Renee: He...can't help.

Henry: But I thought you said-

Renee: He's got a family to take care of.

Mary Margaret and David nod as if understanding completely. They all eat breakfast together, and when they're finished they head out to the town square where mostly everyone is already gathered. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and Renee all walk up to the podium and face the townspeople of Storybrooke...

Jack gets a call back from Chloe.

Jack: Yeah?

Chloe: I have her location. She's in the middle of a forest in Maine.

Jack: What?

Chloe: Yeah. I have a feeling you might be right, Jack, that Renee's in trouble. I'm going to send you her coordinates right now.

Jack: Alright. Thanks Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah. Just make sure she's okay.

Jack: I will.

Jack hangs up and downloads the coordinates for Renee's location. He runs downstairs and grabs his car keys. Jack hops into his car and starts driving to Maine...

David: Everyone! Can I have your attention, please?

The crowd quiets down and stares at Renee.

David: As you all might already know, this is Renee Walker. She's going to help us get back to our home. But in order for her to help us, we think it'd be helpful for her to know us, all of us. We've set up tables for food and drinks, and we'll come around with Renee to introduce her to all of you. Thank you for your cooperation.

Renee walks around to each table as if she's on a speed date. She learns everyone's names and which fairy tale character they are, and she writes them all down on a list. It takes a few hours to meet everyone. The last person Renee meets is Regina. She can see Regina is trying to hold in how doubtful she is about Renee.

Regina: So, _this_ is our new "savior".

Renee: I wouldn't call myself that. Just someone who's here to help.

Mary Margaret: Renee, this is Regina.

Renee: So, _you're_ the evil queen.

Renee can see Regina's disdain at that title.

Renee: So, do you know how to get a magic bean around here?

Regina scoffs.

Renee: Or maybe a magic mirror?

Renee can see Regina knows something about that.

Renee: The magic mirror. Do you have it?

Regina: No.

Renee: But you know something.

Regina: I've been...doing a little thinking. The mirror on my wall in my office, I brought that with me from my palace. I wanted to see if I could use the fairy dust we found in the mines to make a portal.

Mary Margaret: Regina...that's genius!

Renee: Well, looks like you don't need my help after all.

Regina: The thing is I don't think there'll be enough fairy dust for the entire town.

David: The dwarfs are grinding up the diamonds for fairy dust right now. Let's go and see how much they've got.

Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, and Renee all walk over to the mines. Outside the mines, the 7 dwarfs are grinding up diamond to make fairy dust. The dwarfs notice their visitors, and they all look at Renee.

David: How's the fairy dust coming along, Leroy?

Leroy: Good. There's not a lot, but we've got some.

Regina takes a look at how much fairy dust the dwarfs collected.

Regina: This isn't enough.

Leroy: (eyes Regina) Enough for what?

Mary Margaret: Regina thinks we can use the fairy dust to create a portal through her mirror.

David: Are there more diamonds in the mines?

Leroy: No. We collected them all. This is it.

Renee: Well, how about someone goes through the portal and bring back some magic beans? Then you can come back and take everyone to your home.

Mary Margaret: Sounds like a plan. So...who should go through?

David: I'll go.

Mary Margaret: Are you sure?

David: Yeah. Besides, you'll need to keep your eye on (looks at Regina) _her_.

Regina frowns at how David is belittling her.

Renee: Are you fine with that, Regina?

Regina looks at Renee a bit surprised that she's asking for her approval.

Regina: You're...asking me if it's alright?

Renee: Well it _is _your mirror.

Regina: (nods) Yes, that's fine.

David: Alright. Then let's tell the town about the plan...

Jack takes another look at his phone. He sees that he's very close to Renee's location, but he stops at the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. He parks to the side and looks around. Jack calls Chloe.

Chloe: Jack? Did you find Renee?

Jack: Not yet. You said she's in the middle of the forest.

Chloe: Yeah.

Jack: Are you sure she's not in some town called Storybrooke?

Chloe: Storybrooke? Let me make sure.

Jack: Get a signal on my location too.

Chloe checks her computer and sees that Renee is still in the middle of the forest, and so is Jack.

Chloe: Jack, Renee is in the middle of the forest and so are you. There's no...Storybrooke anywhere. The nearest town is 40 miles due Southwest.

Jack: Chloe, I'm looking right at the sign that says Welcome to Storybrooke.

Chloe: I don't know what to tell you, Jack.

Jack: (sighs) Alright. I'm going in. I'll give you another call.

Chloe: Alright.

Jack gets back into his car and continues driving into the town...

After David announces to the town about their plan, Regina whips her hand and a mirror appears through purple smoke to Renee's surprise. She's still not used to the magic. Regina leans the mirror so it stands on its own, and everyone holds their breaths. Mother Superior walks up to the podium bringing the fairy dust, and everyone stares. Regina throws the fairy dust onto the mirror, and nothing happens. Everyone murmurs and start to walk away when they hear a car approaching. They all stare at the new car as it parks, and Jack runs out. Renee gasps, and Henry looks at her.

Jack: Renee!

Renee: Jack?

The mirror glows a bright purple, and a portal appears. Everyone stares at both Jack and then to the activated portal. The portal acts like a vortex, quickly sucking in David and Renee.

Renee: Jack!

Jack: Renee!

Jack can't believe what he saw: a mirror with a purple vortex that sucked in a man and Renee. Everyone stares at the regular mirror in shock that it worked yet was so short-lived.

Jack: RENEE!

Jack runs to the podium and looks at the mirror that sucked in David and Renee. He falls to his knees and puts his hand on the mirror, but nothing happens. Jack is in despair, knowing he lost Renee again.

Regina: Who are _you_?

Jack: Who am _I_? (stands up and glares at Regina and Mary Margaret) Who the _hell_ are _you_ people? What the _hell_ was that? Where did Renee go?!

Mary Margaret: How did you get in here?

Jack: What the hell are you talking about?

Henry: Are you Jack Bauer?

Jack: (looks down at Henry) How do you know who I am? Who are you people?


	3. Chapter 3

David stirs awake and sees two women standing over him.

Aurora: Prince James, you're awake!

David groans and looks around. He sees himself in a deserted palace.

David: Where...where am I?

Aurora: You're in my palace. This is Mulan. She helped Phillip find me when I was cursed by Maleficent.

David: Where's Phillip?

Aurora and Mulan look at one another sadly.

Mulan: He was taken by a wraith.

David: I'm sorry.

David looks around to see if anyone else came through the portal with him, and he sees Renee lying next to him. David quickly sits up and shakes Renee gently.

David: Renee. Renee, wake up.

Renee groans and opens her eyes. She sees David and two women standing over her. He smiles seeing Renee awaken.

Renee: What...what happened?

David: We made it through. We're in my world.

Renee: What?

Renee sits up and looks around at the deserted palace.

Renee: This is...the Enchanted Forest?

Mulan: Not quite. We're a long travel away from there, but there's nothing in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone is gone. I was about to take Aurora to our haven when you two showed up through a portal.

Renee and David: Haven?

David: From what?

Mulan: From a lot of things. Wraiths, ogres-

David: They're back? The ogres? How?

Mulan: After you all disappeared after the Curse, the ogres heard of the news and came back with a vengeance. We've been calling it the Second Ogre Wars.

Aurora: They like to wander around the outskirts of this palace. They've been traveling in packs these days.

Mulan: We need to get going before night falls. Come, follow me.

The 4 start walking off as Mulan leads the way.

Renee: These wraiths, what are they?

Mulan: They're known as the Qui-shen where I come from. They're one of the most dangerous creatures in all the known lands, a soul-sucker. According to legend, it marks its victims and removes their souls, damning them for all eternity.

Renee: And the ogres...what are they like?

David: They're big, and they're very strong. They're also blind, so they hunt with their ears. The only way to kill one is to shoot it in the eye.

Renee: You think a gun will work?

Renee takes out her gun wrapped around her belt.

Mulan: (looks at the gun) What is that?

Renee: A gun. It's a...kind of arrow. It shoots a bullet and is lethal if you know how to use it correctly.

David: It might not be so helpful. Guns are loud and will only attract more ogres. The arrow would be a better choice of weapon. Or a sword even.

Renee: I don't know how to use either one.

David: Don't worry. I can teach you. Then again, I'm more of a swordsman and Snow is the archer.

Renee: She fights?

David: Yes. What do you know about her from the...stories?

Renee: She's just...a young child, like a damsel in distress. No fighting, helpless actually.

David: (scoffs) Well, don't tell that to her.

Aurora: (to Renee) You're not from this land, are you?

Renee: No.

David: She's trying to help everyone who disappeared get back home.

Mulan: Yet only you two made it?

David: We tried using fairy dust to make a portal, but it wasn't enough for the entire town. So we all agreed I'd come through to get some magic beans to bring back.

Aurora: (to Renee) Then why are _you_ here?

Renee: Got caught in the cross-fire.

Mulan: I'm sorry to disappoint, but there are no more magic beans in the lands.

David: What do you mean?

Mulan: They're all gone.

Renee: Then what can we do?

David: ...I don't know.

Renee quietly thinks as they continue walking.

Renee: Well, there must be some other way to activate a portal. Anything.

David: ...yeah...yeah, I know one. The magic wardrobe. Snow and I used it to send our daughter to your world. Maybe we can use that.

Aurora: But how will you take the wardrobe with you back to the other world?

Renee: We can think of a way when we get there. At least it's a plan.

Mulan: Alright, we're almost at camp. Just beyond the peninsula.

David: Renee, that man who arrived right before we went through the portal...who was he?

Renee: His name is Jack, the person I wanted to help me help you.

David: Oh, so _that's_ Jack. Henry talked a lot about him last night, the stories that you told him about Jack. He says he's a hero.

Renee: He's a good man. I'm sure he's trying to figure out a way to get us out of here. Hopefully he can be convinced about all the magic though.

* * *

><p>The townspeople start to panic, shouting that David and Renee left them to be stranded in this new world forever.<p>

Mary Margaret: Everyone! Everyone please, calm down!

No one can hear Mary Margaret shouting, so she puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles loudly. Everyone looks at Mary Margaret step forth from the podium.

Mary Margaret: Everyone, I assure you that as we speak my husband and Renee are searching for a way to take us back home. I know David, and you all know David. He's going to do everything in his power to come back to help us with Renee's help. So please, for now, we need to do what we've been doing, go about our lives. Open your stores, work at the mines, let us have faith in David and Renee. Let us wait for their return, for when they do I know they'll have a way to help us return to our homes.

The townspeople listen and disperse leaving Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry, and Jack alone.

Jack: Alright, I've had enough of this. You people tell me everything _now_.

Mary Margaret: My name is Mary Margaret, this is Henry and this is Regina. How much did Renee tell you about us and our situation?

Jack: Nothing. I...tracked her here.

Mary Margaret: So...she didn't tell you _anything_ about Storybrooke?

Jack: No. She called me in the morning, and then she hung up a few seconds later.

Regina: Then it looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do. Let's go to my office, shall we?

The 4 walk over to Regina's office. They all take a seat as Regina prepares tea.

Mary Margaret: I suppose we should start from the beginning. (deep breath) Henry brought Renee to us because Mother Superior, the head nun, believes she is our last hope. You see, all of us in this town...we're not from this world.

Jack: (scoffs) What?

Mary Margaret: We're from another world, a realm called the Enchanted Forest. It's a world filled with magic.

Jack is unable to speak from such a ridiculous story.

Henry: Please, you have to believe us. Renee believes us.

Regina: How else do you think Renee disappeared through the portal? _Science_? (scoffs)

Jack: The mirror? A portal?

Mary Margaret: Yes. We activated the mirror as a portal so that David could go back to our home to bring back magic beans to help all of us get back to where we belong. Renee wasn't supposed to go through.

Jack: I don't...how is this possible?

Mary Margaret: I know it's hard to believe, but you saw it for yourself. You saw magic happen before your eyes.

Henry: Here, look at this.

Henry gives Jack his storybook. Jack looks through it and recognizes the tales in the story.

Jack: These are fairy tales. Snow White, Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio...

Henry: All the people in this town, they're all fairy tale characters.

Jack: (scoffs) You want me to believe in all of this _magic_, kid? I don't think this is the best way to go about it.

Henry: But it's the truth. Please, Renee told me you were a good guy. Good guys help each other out.

Jack: And _you're _the good guys?

Henry: Yeah. Please, Mr. Bauer, can't you believe us?

Jack looks at Mary Margaret, Henry, and Regina. He sees the same look in their eyes: hope that he'll believe. He knows that Renee wouldn't have called him for anything that wasn't important. Jack knows there's no way he can believe in such a fib, but there's no other way to describe what he saw happen to Renee.

Jack: How do we get Renee back?

Henry: So you believe us?

Jack: I just want Renee back. If what you're saying is true, then how do we make that happen?

Regina: There's nothing _you_ can do. We can only wait for _them _to come back.

Jack scoffs and looks at Regina intimidatingly.

Jack: You don't know me at all, m'am, so let me tell you a little something about myself. I don't just _wait _for things to happen.

Mary Margaret: I'm sorry, Jack, and as much as I hate to agree with Regina, she's right. There's nothing we can do at this point. We have to believe that David and Renee will make it back on their own.

* * *

><p>Mulan, Aurora, David, and Renee arrive at the haven for the people who lived past the Curse.<p>

Renee and David: Whoa.

They're shocked at the mass genocide of all the post-Curse survivors. Bodies lie around everywhere, all dead.

Aurora: What...what happened?

Mulan: Look for any survivors.

The 4 disperse to look for anyone who survived. Mulan hears a faint groan.

Mulan: I've got someone!

They all run to Mulan, and Mulan pulls out a man with one hand hidden underneath a pile of dead bodies.

Mulan: What happened here?

Man: Cora...she escaped.

Mulan: What?!

Man: She went on a killing spree, and she started ripping out everyone's hearts. I was...afraid, so I hid under the pile of dead bodies hoping she'd pass by. It seemed luck was on my side.

Mulan: How did she escape from her cell?

Man: Who knows? She's a vile witch.

Renee: (steps forward) So why'd she decide to attack _now_? Why not before or later?

Man: Maybe you should ask _her _next time you see her, although you'd have to ask her before she rips your heart out.

Aurora: Can you stand, sir?

Aurora helps the man stand up, but Renee pushes Aurora out of the way and kicks the man down on the ground. Renee grabs the man in a choke-hold to knock him out.

Renee: Don't fight it. Don't fight it.

Renee lays the unconscious man gently on the ground.

Aurora: What did you do that for?!

Renee: He could be lying. For all we know, he could be working with this witch. And I won't take that chance.

David: I agree with Renee. Let's tie him down in the forest and get some answers.

David carries the unconscious man into the forest as it hits nightfall. While David ties the man down to a tree, Mulan and Aurora go to find some firewood for camp. Renee studies the man, and she looks at his one hand. David walks over to Renee when he's done tying the man down, and he watches her staring at the unconscious man.

David: So, wanna start the sword lessons tonight?

Renee: Yeah, that'd be great.

David: What are you thinking?

Renee: He can't be trusted. At least not yet.

David: And what's our plan with him when he wakes up?

Renee: Question him. If he doesn't give us what we want, we'll have to use extra force.

David: What? You mean like...torture?

Renee pauses at that word, torture. It reminds her of the tragic day she completely changed after she was forced to go to extreme measures for the nation's security.

Renee: No. Coercion.

Mulan and Aurora come back with wood, and they make a fire to keep warm. Aurora shares berries she found earlier for dinner.

Renee: So this magic wardrobe, where is it?

David: In our kingdom, our palace.

Renee: And how far a journey is it from here?

Mulan: It would be at least a 2 day's journey. But that's not accounting for what we might encounter on our way there. Ogres, other predators...

Man: It won't work.

Everyone looks at the man who regained his consciousness. Renee walks over to the man, kneels down, and looks at the man eye-to-eye.

Renee: What's your name?

Man: Jones. Killian Jones.

Renee: And why do you say it won't work, Jones?

Man: I overheard Cora talking. She's planning to use the wardrobe.

David: For what?

Man: For the same reason you want it, I suppose. To get somewhere. She's probably already gotten to the wardrobe.

Renee: So you just happened to _hear_ Cora talking about her plans. To whom?

Man: How would I know? I was under a pile of dead bodies.

Renee: Did you hear another person's voice?

Man: (sighs and rolls his eyes) Yes, it was a man.

Renee: (eyes the man) Really now? Mulan, tell me. How do ogres react when they see humans?

Mulan: They'll rip you limb from limb. Then they'll start devouring you.

Renee: Do you think there are any around here?

Mulan: I'm sure there should be. Why do you ask?

Renee: Why don't you take Aurora away from here so she'll be safe?

Mulan: What are you planning to do?

Renee: Don't worry. I got this.

Mulan looks at David, and he nods. Mulan takes Aurora away, and David stays by Renee's side. Renee whistles loudly, and they hear loud footsteps approaching as the ground beneath them shakes.

Man: What do you think you're doing?

Renee: If we can't get the truth from you, maybe meeting death up-front will. (to David) Let's go.

Renee takes David away, and the man shouts for them.

Hook: Wait! Wait...alright, alright I'll tell you. Just wait. My name is Hook. I've been working with Cora. She wants to get her daughter back.

Renee: Hook? As in Captain Hook?

Hook: Yes.

David: Who is Cora's daughter?

Hook: The queen. That's why Cora went after the wardrobe. But she needs something else. She needs an enchanted compass. I can help you get it.

Renee: What do you want?

Hook: Take me with you back to your world.

David: Why do you want to come with us?

Hook: There's a man there that I'm looking for.

Renee: Be specific.

Hook: Rumpelstiltskin. He took something from me, and I'm going to make him pay. Now would you be so kind as to untie me because the ogre is getting nearer?

David takes out a knife, but Renee stops him.

Renee: We'll untie you after we kill the ogre.

Hook: What if it kills _you_?

Renee: Then you'll die with us.

Renee takes out her gun.

David: I told you, we can't use that.

Renee: No, you said we shouldn't. You stand in front of me and try to get the ogre to walk in a straight line. I'll get a clean shot in it's eye.

David: But-

Renee: Trust me. I'll kill it if you can make it walk straight.

David nods, and Renee runs back. She puts her gun up and takes aim. The ogre comes running through the forest into the clearing where they are. Hook watches Renee as she watches the ogre walking towards David. In a matter of seconds, Renee takes her shot and the ogre falls back dead. David looks back at her, and she nods.

David and Hook: Nice shot.

Renee: Let's get moving.

* * *

><p>Henry wakes up screaming in bed, and Mary Margaret runs to his side.<p>

Mary Margaret: Henry, Henry what's wrong?

Henry: (shaking) It was a nightmare. It was...so real...I was in a room filled with fire. And it was getting bigger and bigger. But I saw someone in the corner. It was a girl. I could see her screaming too. I tried calling for her but she couldn't hear me.

Mary Margaret: (hugs Henry) Oh Henry, it's alright. It's over. It was just a nightmare. Everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

><p>Mulan, Aurora, David, Renee, and Hook make camp. David teaches Renee the basics of sword-handling. First, he teaches her how to hold a sword.<p>

David: Oh, left-handed?

Renee: Yup.

David: Well, that's alright.

David teaches Renee a few basic moves in sword-fighting, and Renee spends most of the night practicing what David taught her. Even when everyone else goes to sleep, Renee continues to practice. Mulan watches Renee as she loses her balance and wobbles. Renee smiles sheepishly as she notices Mulan watching.

Mulan: (smiles) You realize what your problem is, don't you?

Renee: Balance?

Mulan: Not just that. The very nature of fighting.

Mulan takes out her sword and shows Renee a few moves. Renee is amazed at how well Mulan moves with her sword.

Mulan: See, like a boulder you must be tough, and like an oak you must stand firm. Yet like a cloud you are soft, like bamboo you bend in the wind. And that's just lesson number one.

Renee: Can you teach me how to fight?

Mulan: I thought David was teaching you.

Renee: Well, it never hurts to be taught by more than 1 person. I can use all the help I can get. Besides, you kick ass.

Mulan: (chuckles) Sure. But...how do you know I "kick ass"?

Renee: Oh...well, they made a movie about you. You saved all of China against the Huns.

Mulan: A movie?

Renee: It's uh...it's kinda hard to explain what a movie is. But just know that you were great in it.

Mulan: (smiles) So, want to start lesson number one?

Renee: Yes.

* * *

><p>Jack is in Granny's Diner waiting for his breakfast deluxe, drinking his coffee. Mary Margaret comes in with Henry, and Henry runs to Jack's side. He sits next to Jack and orders an orange juice.<p>

Henry: Morning.

Jack: Morning, kid. (to Mary Margaret) Good morning.

Mary Margaret: Good morning, Jack. So, uh, Henry and I were wondering if you were planning to stay here in Storybrooke.

Jack: Just until Renee comes back. Why do you ask?

Mary Margaret: Well, would you be interested in being Storybrooke's temporary sheriff?

Jack: Sheriff?

Mary Margaret: Yes. David was our sheriff, but since he's gone we don't have one until he gets back.

Jack: And what makes you think I'll make a good sheriff?

Mary Margaret: Well, Henry actually suggested you be the temporary sheriff.

Jack: (smirks and looks at Henry) You've got a liking to me, don't you, kid?

Henry: Renee said you were a good guy, and I believe her.

Jack: Fine, I'll be your temporary sheriff just till Renee gets back.

Mary Margaret: Thank you, Jack. So if you want, I can help you get affiliated with the people in town.

Jack: Sure. That sounds fine.

* * *

><p>Mulan, Aurora, David, Renee, and Hook stare up at the clouds.<p>

Renee: What the hell is that?

Hook: A beanstalk. Up there is where you will find the enchanted compass.

Renee: So there must be giants there, right?

Hook: Correct. The last of their kind. All we need to do is climb up and get the compass before Cora does. And whoever will accompany me will need this.

Hook takes out a black leather wrist-band.

David: For what?

Hook: The beanstalk is enchanted, and this (holds up the wrist-band) was meant for Cora. You'll need it to be able to climb up.

Renee: Why don't you need one?

Hook: Cora enchanted my hook. Now, all I need is a volunteer.

Aurora: I'll go.

Mulan: No. I'm the best warrior. I'll go.

Aurora: I don't have anyone to go back to in case...things don't work out.

David: I should go. I can keep an eye on _him _if he decides to do what pirates do best.

The 3 start arguing about who should go, and Renee rolls her eyes. She grabs the leather wrist-band from Hook's hand and puts it around her wrist.

David: Renee!

Renee: Hey, you said I'm your last hope, right? Then believe in me.

David: But you don't know how to fight with a sword. You don't stand a chance against the giant.

Renee: I shot down an ogre, right? Besides, I've been up against worse monsters than a giant.

Mulan: You'll need this then.

Mulan hands Renee a little pouch.

Mulan: Ground Poppy Dust. It'll put the giant to sleep immediately. Just blow it in its face.

Renee: Thanks.

Renee looks at Hook, and he smirks.

Hook: Shall we, love?

Renee and Hook start their climb up the beanstalk as David, Mulan, and Aurora watch. Renee takes a little break as she passes the clouds. She wonders if she should dare to look down. Hook takes a break to see how Renee is doing, and he looks down. He sees Renee has her eyes closed and looks worried.

Hook: Need some help, love?

Renee: No. (looks up at Hook) You're good at this, aren't you?

Hook: (smiles) Let's just say I like to embrace what others fear.

Hook waits for Renee to catch up to him.

Hook: So, why _are_ you here?

Renee: I got sucked in through a magic mirror.

Hook: No, I mean why are you here _climbing_? Might as well let the prince climb. He's, quite frankly, a better swordsman than you.

Renee: He has a family to get back to.

Hook: And you don't?

Renee: (glances at Hook) No.

Hook: No mother, no father? No siblings? No lover?

Renee looks at Hook and doesn't respond. He sees that word affects Renee the most, lover.

Hook: Ah, painful memories, I see.

Renee: Let's keep moving.

Renee and Hook finally arrive at the giants' realm.

Renee: (breathless) I don't believe this...I made it. I did it.

Hook: _We did_ it.

Renee and Hook look around at the completely run down palace, like Aurora's palace.

Renee: What happened here?

Hook: A man named Jack led an invasion against the giants. They got all but one.

Renee: So that tattoo on your arm of that woman, Milah. Did Rumpelstiltskin take her away? That's why you want revenge?

Hook: Let's keep moving.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret introduces Jack to everyone in town. For their last stop, they arrive at the sheriff's office. Jack takes a look around as Mary Margaret watches.<p>

Mary Margaret: So, what do you think?

Jack: It's a nice office.

Mary Margaret: You know, even though Renee was here for only a few hours, the town had a good impression of her.

Jack looks at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret: I believe she's our last hope, and I know she'll come back to us.

Jack nods and continues looking around the sheriff station. Jack notices a picture of Emma and Mary Margaret.

Jack: Who's this?

Mary Margaret: My daughter.

Jack looks confused, and Mary Margaret smiles.

Mary Margaret: I hope you'll believe everything I'm telling you as the truth...back in my world, I'm known as Snow White. And my husband, David, is Prince Charming - err, Prince James. Our daughter, Emma, was prophesized to be the savior of a terrible Curse we suffered because of Regina. She brought all of us here to this...made-up town and made us forget our memories, of who we were. I sent Emma from our world when she was just a baby to this world so that she could be spared from the Curse, hoping that one day she'd come back to break it. And she did. But Maleficent...she came to this world with us, and she...she killed my daughter. (tears up) My daughter...she grew up an orphan...all her life, she thought her parents didn't want her. And it's partially true, at least in the sense that we didn't even remember our daughter existed until a few weeks ago...

Mary Margaret wipes her tears, and Jack feels sorry for her. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing his one and only daughter.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Mary Margaret: No, don't be. (deep breath) This isn't anyone's fault.

Jack: Kinda sounds like part of the blame should go to Regina.

Mary Margaret: Do you...really think so?

Jack: I mean, if she didn't put that Curse on everyone, then you could still be with your daughter...but talking like that won't help with anything.

Mary Margaret nods.

Jack: Let's go get something to eat.

Mary Margaret: Alright.

Jack and Mary Margaret go to Granny's Diner and order cheeseburgers for dinner. While waiting, Jack looks at Mary Margaret and sees her thinking.

Jack: Are you alright?

Mary Margaret: Yes, I'm just thinking...

Jack: Mind if I ask what about?

Mary Margaret: Well...I think I might know a way to communicate with the other world.

Jack: What do you mean?

Mary Margaret: Last night, Henry had a nightmare that I used to have after I woke up from my Sleeping Curse. A room filled with fire. But he said he saw a woman in the room with him. I believe this woman is from the other world, the world where I come from. If we can just get Henry to be able to talk to her, then I think we have a way to communicate with David and Renee. What do you think?

Jack: I'm not sure if you should be asking me if that's a good plan. I'm not used to all this..._magic_...

Mary Margaret: (smiles) Right. I guess I should ask...Regina.

Jack: So where's Henry?

Mary Margaret: He's with Regina. I thought he should spend time with his adoptive mother. After all, he just lost his biological mother...

Jack notices Granny and Ruby arguing behind the kitchen. Mary Margaret looks back to the kitchen and sees the arguing too.

Mary Margaret: It must be about Red.

Jack: Is she a troublemaker?

Mary Margaret: (chuckles) No. It's wolfs time.

Jack: Wolfs time?

Mary Margaret: (nods) Red is...well, she's a wolf.

Jack looks at Ruby. He puts the puzzle together. He figures that Ruby must be Little Red Riding Hood.

Mary Margaret: What is it?

Jack: Nothing. It's just...interesting that _she's_ the wolf. That's not how the story goes.

Mary Margaret: Really? What's her story?

Jack: She's just a little girl, and the wolf eats the granny. The wolf's about to eat Little Red Riding Hood too, but a huntsman comes and kills it.

Mary Margaret: Oh gosh. That's horrible.

Jack smiles lightly and keeps his eye on Ruby.

Mary Margaret: You know, maybe this can be your first case as sheriff of this town.

Jack: Case?

Mary Margaret: (nods) Mhmm, helping Red. Come on. Let's go see if we can help.

Mary Margaret brings Jack to his feet, and they walk into the kitchen to Granny and Ruby.

Mary Margaret: Is everything alright in here?

Ruby: It's the first wolfs time since the Curse was broken. What if I turn, Snow? And my red hood is missing. I don't know where it went.

Mary Margaret: Well, I'm sure our temporary sheriff can think of a solution, right, Sheriff Jack?

Jack: Well uh, just how big do you turn as a wolf? Like a regular wolf or are we talking about...a werewolf?

Ruby: Werewolf? No, no. A direwolf.

Jack: What's that?

Granny: A wolf that's much bigger than your average one. And much stronger.

Jack: Well...is there some sort of...storage room made of metal? Or maybe some kind of underground room?

Granny: We have a storage room, but I don't think it'll hold.

Mary Margaret: We should give it a shot. What do you think, Ruby?

Ruby nods. Granny leads Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Jack to the storage room. There they tie down Ruby with ropes.

Mary Margaret: I'm sorry to leave you like this, Red. We'll come back for you first thing in the morning.

Ruby nods, visibly nervous as she watches Granny, Mary Margaret, and Jack leave her in the storage room.

* * *

><p>Renee climbs on top of a large statue next to the entrance of the giants' home, and she looks down to Hook on the ground floor. He nods, and he grabs a human bone and starts banging on a gong. The ground starts to shake much more than an ogre's footsteps, and Renee grabs onto the statue for her dear life praying she won't fall. A giant comes running out, and Hook taunts the giant to turn towards Renee's direction. The giant is too busy looking at Hook on the ground to notice Renee on the statue. She blows the poppy dust in the giant's face, and it comes crashing down asleep and snoring. Renee slides down the statue to Hook's side.<p>

Hook: You don't cease to amaze me, darling.

Renee: (nods) Let's go.

The two enter the giant's home, and they're astounded by the vast amount of treasure. Renee sees a skeleton on the ground with a sword next to it. She kneels down and sees the name Jack inscribed on the sword. She glances up to take a look around the room, and she sees a wire. Hook keeps walking forward, and she pulls him back immediately grabbing onto him closely. He looks at her, and she feels his breath on her.

Renee: Trip wire.

She points up, and he looks up. They see a wooden trap hanging on the ceiling.

Hook: (looks into Renee's eyes) Or maybe you just wanted to hold me dearly, love. But I can't blame you. I like just the way we are.

Renee: Just remember, we're looking for the compass.

Renee and Hook walk over the trip wire to continue searching for the enchanted compass.

Renee: Is that it?

Hook looks up and sees a compass dangling on a nearby treasure.

Hook: Looks like it. Though it _could _be just a random golden compass.

Renee: Alright, give me a boost so I can see.

As he's about to give Renee a boost up, the ground starts shaking again.

Renee: Crap. He must be awake.

The treasures start to topple down, and it crushes Hook. Renee panics as she sees the giant running towards her roaring, and she runs forward to grab Jack's sword. She runs back and with right timing, she cuts the trip wire causing the trap to fall on the giant, entrapping him in his own trap.

Renee: (points the sword at the giant's eye) Give me the compass.

Giant: No. You'll kill me anyway, like what your kind does best.

Renee: Give me the compass, now!

The giant huffs and throws her the enchanted compass he kept in his pocket.

Giant: Alright, kill me! I'm ready to die.

Renee looks at the giant and sighs.

Renee: Not all of us like to kill.

Renee walks away strapping the sword around her belt, but the giant bursts through the trap. Renee wishes for a second that she had killed the giant as she looks upon it with terror. The giant tosses a boulder aside, revealing an exit closer to the beanstalk.

Giant: Go. You saved me, so I'll save you this time.

Renee is about to leave when she remembers Hook.

Renee: Uh...you know, I think you owe me two favors, actually.

Giant: What?

Renee: I could've killed you when you were asleep too, you know.

Giant: (groans) Fine. What do you want?

Renee: Just one moment.

Renee goes to the pile of treasure and throws them aside. Hooks comes out and smiles seeing Renee with the compass. He reaches out for it, but she chains him to a manacle.

Hook: W-What are you doing?

Renee: Everyone knows never to trust a pirate. I'm sorry. I just don't trust you.

Renee turns her back and walks off, hearing Hook yelling at her that she can't just leave him to die like this.

Hook: HE'LL KILL ME!

Renee: (looks back at Hook) No, he won't. (to the giant) Watch him for 10 hours. Then let him go.

Renee climbs back down the beanstalk, and she can hear Aurora, Mulan, and David's voice calling out for her. Renee hops to the ground and smiles seeing her companions as they smile back.

David: Did you get the compass?

Renee holds up the enchanted compass.

Aurora: Where's Hook?

Renee: He's a little preoccupied. We have a head start, so let's go.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack leaves his room in the inn and goes down to the diner. He neither sees Granny nor Ruby. He goes to the back of the kitchen towards the storage room, and there he sees Granny standing in front of the storage room in despair. The door has been torn from the wall with a large and deep claw mark on it along with more claw marks inside the room.<p>

Granny: It didn't hold.

Jack: We need to find her.

Granny: (nods) I can track her down.

Jack follows Granny into the woods as she carries her crossbow while he has his gun.

Jack: How are you tracking her?

Granny: How I track anything, my nose. (sniffs) Wait...this way. We're close.

Granny and Jack arrive at a broken log, and they see Ruby sleeping on it. They run to her side, and Jack shakes Ruby gently to wake her. Ruby awakens and is shocked to see herself in the woods.

Ruby: What happened? Oh...oh god...did I...did I hurt someone?

Jack: We came straight to find you. I haven't searched the town for casualties.

Ruby starts freaking out.

Jack: Granny, why don't you take Ruby back home while I take a look around town?

Granny takes Ruby with her while Jack searches the town for any claw markings. Everything seems fine, and he walks towards the port for his last stop in checking the town. As he strolls by a truck parked in the middle of the road, he is shocked seeing a body literally torn in half. It nearly sickens Jack, but he approaches the split body. He observes the wounds on the split portion of the body, but he sees no fang or claw markings. Jack sighs and looks around, seeing no one around. His eyes land on the back of the truck where he sees a spray of blood in a line pattern. He knows that it must've been something like a knife or sword that must've cut this man in half because if it were claws, there'd be more spray patterns than a single line.

Ruby: Jack?

Jack quickly stands up as Ruby runs to him. She screams at the top of her lungs seeing the dead man. Jack quickly embraces Ruby and takes her away as she breaks down in his arms.

Ruby: I did that! I did that! I killed him!

Jack: No, Ruby, you didn't. It was some sort of...sword.

Ruby: How do you know?

Jack: There's a single blood pattern. If it were you, there would've been something like a claw pattern.

Ruby: No...no, no it had to be me. I've killed before, and I did it again!

Ruby pushes Jack off and runs away. Jack wants to go after Ruby, but he knows he should take care of the body to not cause a panic in town in case anyone sees. Jack goes to the sheriff station, and he sees Mary Margaret there looking at the picture of her and Emma.

Mary Margaret: (smiles) Hey Jack. I was wondering where you were.

Jack: Something's happened. I need to find a body bag.

Mary Margaret: What?!

Jack: I'll explain it on the way. But I need to find one now.

Mary Margaret: They're in the 3rd drawer.

Jack finds the body bag and walks with Mary Margaret back to the port. He explains to Mary Margaret what he found and his theory on how this man was killed.

Mary Margaret: But...who would want to frame Red?

Jack: I don't know. But I'm going to start checking people's cars and homes. Is tonight another wolfs time?

Mary Margaret: (nods) Yeah.

Jack: Then you're gonna need to be in town for panic control. Ruby ran off, and I don't know what she plans to do when night falls.

Mary Margaret: (nods) I can try to talk to Red.

Jack: She'll be a wolf. I don't think it'll be a good idea.

Mary Margaret: Trust me. I can talk to her. I know she can control herself. She's done it before. Someone's just...trying to push her over the edge.

Jack: ...You'll need this then.

Jack hands Mary Margaret his gun.

Jack: Just in case she can't control herself.

Mary Margaret: Thank you, Jack.

Jack: (nods) Don't get yourself hurt.

Mary Margaret heads back into town while Jack cleans up the crime scene. When he's done putting the body away, Jack starts searching cars. He spends countless hours searching all the cars on the street for any blood on the paint. Night falls, and Jack hears a wolf's howl in the distance. He tries to move faster, but it's harder to search at night with only a flashlight for a source of light. Jack checks the last car on the street but sees nothing. He groans in frustration and sighs knowing that checking homes is going to take 10x more longer. Jack leans against the wall, trying to think of another way to find the culprit. He sees a car driving and park in front of Granny's. An old man steps out and enters the diner. Jack can see the old man riling up an angry mob inside the diner, but he can't tell what for. The old man comes out leading the angry mob, and the wolf howls again. It riles the mob even more, and Jack has a feeling it's about Ruby.

Granny: (runs after the mob) Don't you hurt my Ruby! Don't you dare hurt her! Stop! Stop right there!

Jack watches the man, mob, and Granny moving away as the wolf howls again. He then runs to the old man's car and observes it. He sees no blood mark, but Jack doesn't give up. He takes out a pocketknife and picks at the trunk lock. He pops the trunk open and sees a red cloak in it. Jack holds it up and observes it, thinking that it must belong to Ruby. He looks back into the trunk and doesn't believe what he sees: a sword that has obviously been cleaned recently yet sloppily. Jack can clearly see remnants of blood stained on the sword. Jack immediately runs off with the red cloak to where the mob went. He sees the mob screaming, and he shoves his way through.

Jack: EVERYONE STOP!

Everyone looks at Jack.

Mary Margaret: Jack!

Jack: Ruby didn't kill that man. I observed the man's body, and he was killed by a sword. There were no fang or claw marks on the body. It was a clean swing of a sword that belongs to (points to the old man) that man. This man has the sword in his trunk with blood stains on it. He was the one who killed the man and took Ruby's red cloak to make it seem like she was the murderer!

The entire crowd looks at the old man, King George. There's a light whimper coming from the dark alleyway, and Jack sees two yellow eyes looking at him.

Jack: Ruby?

Jack cautiously steps forward with the red cloak.

Jack: Hey, Ruby, it's okay. We all know you didn't kill that man. You were framed, and I found who did it. (holds up the red cloak) And I found your cloak.

The wolf sticks its snout out from the dark.

Jack: Mary Margaret told me you can control yourself. Show this town that you can. Come out and show us that you can control this side of you.

Jack puts his hand out, and the wolf cautiously steps out. The wolf puts its snout to Jack's palm affectionately as if thanking him for what he's done. Jack smiles, and he puts the cloak over the wolf's shoulders. The crowd gasps seeing the wolf turn back into Ruby.

Granny: Oh Ruby!

Granny runs to Ruby's side and hugs her. Jack looks back to the crowd but sees the old man is gone.

Jack: Where did he go?

Mary Margaret: Just let him go. He won't be bothering us again.

Jack: But he's a murderer.

Mary Margaret: We know. We all know. But there's no point in chasing after him.

The crowd murmurs to one another and disperse, feeling bad for turning against Ruby.

Mary Margaret: You did wonderful, Jack. Thank you for helping Ruby.

Jack: (nods) Yeah. No problem.

Mary Margaret: (smiles) You're making a great sheriff, you know.

Jack: Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack is in Granny's Diner for breakfast, and he drinks his coffee while reading the paper. Ruby brings him a breakfast deluxe with a big smile.

Jack: Thanks.

Ruby: You know, I didn't get a chance to thank you last night for all you've done for me, Jack. Thank you. Thank you so much for...believing in me and helping me believe in myself.

Jack: (nods) You're welcome.

Ruby: (chuckles) You're a man of few words, aren't you, Jack?

Jack smiles lightly.

Ruby: Well, I'll let you eat.

Ruby walks off, and Jack digs in. Mary Margaret and Henry enter, and Henry runs to sit next to Jack at the counter.

Henry: I heard what you did yesterday, Mr. Bauer. I knew you were a hero.

Jack: It's Jack. And I'm not a hero, kid.

Mary Margaret: Oh Henry, there's your bus. I'll be here when you finish school.

Henry: Alright. Bye Mary Margaret. Bye Jack.

Jack: Bye, kid. / Mary Margaret: Bye Henry. Have a good day at school.

Mary Margaret watches Henry get on the bus from inside the diner. She then sits next to Jack with a big grin. Jack notices how bright her smile is and how radiantly she brightens the room with it.

Mary Margaret: So, how're you feeling today, sheriff?

Jack: Same as usual.

Mary Margaret: Even after what you did last night? You're a hero, Jack.

Jack: (scoffs) To who?

Mary Margaret: To Ruby, to Granny, Henry, me. Need I go on?

Jack smiles weakly and continues eating his breakfast. Mary Margaret takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Jack.

Mary Margaret: I made this for you last night, something to help you remember the people in this town.

Jack takes the list of names of the people in town that also has their counterpart fairy tale character names on it.

Jack: (nods) Thanks.

Mary Margaret: Well, I should get going. I'm going to talk to Regina about my plan to communicate with the other world. (smiles) See you later, Jack.

Jack watches Mary Margaret leave Granny's Diner, and he finishes his breakfast. Later on, Jack is in the sheriff station memorizing the list of people in the town and their fairy tale counterparts. He comes across Belle's name, and he smiles thinking of Kim. Belle used to be Kim's favorite Disney princess. Jack hears the door open, and he sees Mr. Gold step inside.

Gold: Mr. Bauer?

Jack: (nods) Mr. Gold, correct?

Gold: (nods) Yes.

Jack: Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Gold?

Gold: Yes, in fact there is. It's about Belle.

Jack: What happened?

Gold: She's...she's gone.

Jack: Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Gold, and tell me what happened?

Gold sits in front of Jack and looks obviously uncomfortable asking for help.

Gold: Belle and I...we had a sort of...argument, if you will.

Jack: About?

Gold: Does it matter what it was about?

Jack: Detail is everything, Mr. Gold.

Gold: (sighs) ...she made me promise to not use magic, but she saw me break that promise.

Jack: Alright.

Gold: So she ran off, and it's been nearly a day since she's been gone.

Jack: Is there any place you think she might be, anyone who last saw her?

Gold: I've tried asking the other townspeople if they've seen Belle...but...I'm not much of a town-favorite around here.

Jack: Well, I'd bet money her first stop was the library.

Gold: (shakes his head) No, no the library has been shut down for quite some time. I'd start with Granny's Diner with the young waitress.

Jack: Okay then. I'll start at Granny's.

Jack stands up, but Gold interrupts.

Gold: Um, Mr. Bauer, would you mind if I helped you with the investigation? You see, I just don't like to wait around for things to happen.

Jack remembers when he said the same exact words on his very first day in Storybrooke right after he saw Renee disappear through the magic mirror.

Jack: No offense, Mr. Gold, but I think you might end up slowing me down.

Gold: Oh, don't let this cane and bad leg fool you. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides, you're still not used to the magic in this town. I can be of help.

Jack: ...fine. Let's go.

Jack asks around the entire town with Mr. Gold by his side, but no one wants to help Gold even if it was for Belle. After asking everyone in town, Jack and Gold end up in Granny's Diner to take a quick lunch break.

Ruby: (smiles seeing Jack) Hey Jack!

Jack: Hey Ruby, have you seen Belle today?

Ruby: Why? (looks at Gold angrily) Does _he _want to know?

Jack: She's missing, Ruby.

Ruby: Missing? No, she should be at the library. I gave her the keys to it.

Gold: We've checked. She's not there.

Ruby: I'm sorry...I don't know what to tell you.

Jack: Is there any way you can...track Belle?

Ruby eyes Jack and then to Gold.

Jack: Please Ruby. Can you help us?

Ruby: (sighs) Alright. I'll need something that belonged to her.

Gold takes off his scarf and hands it to Ruby.

Gold: This was Belle's.

Ruby takes the scarf and sniffs it. She steps out of the diner with Jack and Gold following behind. She walks towards the side of the library and stops.

Ruby: This is it. I can't track her anymore. Her scent is just...gone.

Gold: (impatient) What do you mean her scent is _just _gone?

Ruby glares at Gold.

Jack: Alright. Thank you, Ruby.

Ruby nods and walks back to Granny's. Jack looks around the side of the library for any sign of anything. Jack looks behind the trash cans, and he sees a red hand-knit beanie. Jack kneels down and picks up the beanie. Gold grabs the beanie from Jack and fumes.

Jack: You know who this belongs to?

Gold: Yes.

Gold walks away as Jack follows. They both arrive at the Game of Thorns, a flower shop owned by Belle's father, Moe. Gold storms into the store, and Moe is there tending to his roses.

Moe: What do you want, Gold?

Gold: Belle. Where is she?

Moe: How would I know? You're the one who's been keeping her locked up.

Gold: I won't ask again. Where is Belle?!

Moe: I haven't seen my daughter since the day you snatched her away from me!

Gold: Don't you lie! (throws the red beanie to the floor) This is Smee's, and I know he works for you, Moe.

Moe: You think you scare me, Gold? After all you've taken from me, what else do you think you can take from me?

Gold: Your life-

Jack: Mr. Gold.

Gold and Moe look as Jack walks right up to Moe in his face, intimidating the poor man tremendously with his stare.

Jack: I know you've seen Belle, and you're going to tell me right now where she is before things take a turn for the worse.

Moe: You're the new sheriff, aren't you?

Jack: And you're going to be in a lot of pain if you don't tell me where Belle is right now. Where is she?

Moe: ...it doesn't matter. You can't help her anymore.

Gold: What the hell does that mean?!

Moe just glares at Gold. Jack pushes Moe to the wall and grabs him by his shirt.

Jack: WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR DAUGHTER?!

Jack's sudden burst of anger surprises even Gold, and it frightens Moe dearly.

Moe: Sh-she's going to cross the town line.

Gold and Jack: What?

Moe: (to Gold) You corrupted my Belle. I saw her today, and I asked her to come home where she _belongs_. Do you know what she said to me? She's in love with you, you beast. She said she loves you and would rather live with _you _than her _father_.

Jack: Lead us to where she is now.

Moe: Alright, alright. Just...don't hurt me.

Jack pushes Moe out of the store, and Moe leads Jack and Gold to the mines...Belle is under the mines, sitting in a mine cart on a rail track. Her hands are bound so that she won't escape.

Belle: Please, sir, please let me go. Why are you doing this to me?

Smee: I'm sorry, Belle. But I've been given orders to send you over the town line.

Belle: (gasps) But...but I'll forget who I am. I'll forget everything!

Smee: I know. That's the point.

Smee pushes the lever and sends the cart moving. Belle screams for Smee to stop the cart, but he just waves goodbye to Belle. As Smee turns around, Gold smacks him in the face with his cane. He then puts his hand out and uses magic to bring the cart in reverse. Belle is relieved seeing Gold there with the new sheriff and her father. The mine cart parks, and Jack helps Belle out. Belle cries and hugs Gold, relieved to see him.

Belle: (to Jack) Thank you, sheriff.

Gold: I owe you one, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: Don't mention it. Just doing my job. But do you want to press charges against these two men?

Belle: No. / Gold: Yes.

Belle: (to Gold) No, Rumpel. He's still my father.

Gold: He tried to cross you over the town line, Belle.

Belle: I know. (to her father) That's why I never want to see him again.

Moe: But Belle-

Belle: Please, you've done enough damage.

Belle and Gold walk off as Jack follows behind.

* * *

><p>Mulan: Alright, now come at me.<p>

Renee goes hand-to-hand combat with Mulan in the middle of the night. Renee has been improving dramatically as the days go by thanks to her formal training with the FBI, which makes learning easier. Renee swipes her feet, causing Mulan to fall on her back.

Mulan: (smiles) Alright, very good.

Renee puts her hand out and helps Mulan onto her feet. The two sit by the flickering fire.

Mulan: So, you've trained before, haven't you?

Renee looks at Mulan.

Mulan: Before all of this. You've received some sort of training, haven't you?

Renee: Yes. I was a sort of...officer. (scoffs) Used to go by Agent Walker.

Mulan: What kind of officer were you?

Renee: One that dealt with domestic disturbances.

Mulan: What does that mean?

Renee: It's...hard to explain.

Mulan: Harder than explaining what a movie is?

Renee smiles and shakes her head, staring back into the fire.

Mulan: It hurts talking about your past, doesn't it? About this job you had.

Renee: Yes, it does.

Mulan: Why? What was so painful?

Renee: The things I've done...to other people because of my job, because of what was expected of me...to produce results.

Mulan: What kind of things have you done?

Renee: If you knew, you'd look at me differently.

Mulan: I was in the Chinese army during the most brutal times China ever suffered through. The Huns put so much pressure on us to protect our country and Emperor. The army was ruthless in their training, and fighting wasn't the only way of training. (sighs) The Chinese army managed to catch a few Huns on our camping grounds, men who posed as Chinese men willing to join the army.

Renee looks at Mulan, having been in a similar situation where domestic terrorists joined the FBI as infiltrators.

Mulan: So the army created a task force, one that was specialized in...interrogating these infiltrators. I was in this task force. The things I had to do to get answers...(looks at Renee) I can see in your eyes you've done the same for your country. The way you act, the look in your eyes, I can see you've done what I've done.

Renee: (stares into the fire) There was a man named Alan Wilson. He was a suspect of several terrorist events that occurred leading up to a...particular day. Because I trusted one of Wilson's men...he killed the man I loved. I vouched for this man, I said he was acting as a double agent to _help _us...and he killed Larry in cold-blood...after that, I was so enraged. I was hurt, betrayed, lost...I wanted revenge, justice, whatever reason I could think of to justify my emotions. So I went into the interrogation room where we kept Wilson locked up. I...put the chair to the door to lock it so that I could have as much time as I could have. I tortured the man...and I cherished every second of it. And I'd give anything to do it again, to have a second chance to kill this man the way he killed Larry.

Aurora wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs, and it scares everyone. David, Renee, and Mulan all run to Aurora's side.

Mulan: What's wrong?

Aurora: (panics) It's the same dream. It's the same dream. I'm-I'm in a room filled with fire. It's burning, and I see a boy across the flames. He...he said his name was Henry.

David and Renee: What?!

David: Are you sure? Are you sure he said he's Henry?

Aurora: Yes.

David: You have to go back to sleep, Aurora. You need to talk to Henry.

Aurora: W-What should I say?

David: Tell him that Renee and I are alive, and we're finding a way back home.

Aurora nods, and they all wait for Aurora to fall asleep...

Henry wakes up screaming. Mary Margaret, Regina, and Jack all run to Henry's side. They're in Mary Margaret's house.

Jack: Did you see the girl again?

Henry: Yeah. She said her name was Aurora, and she said David and Renee are alive.

Mary Margaret and Jack give a sigh of relief.

Mary Margaret: Did she tell you anything else?

Henry: She said that Cora is trying to find a way here to Storybrooke. She's looking for her daughter.

Regina freezes, and Mary Margaret looks at Regina.

Jack: Who's Cora?

Regina: (repulsed) My mother.

Mary Margaret: She's a very powerful witch. If she ever got to Storybrooke...it would be a nightmare. She'd kill us all.

Regina: We can't let her come here. She'd hurt Henry.

Mary Margaret: So what do we do?

Jack: Isn't there anyone here who knows how to stop her?

Regina: Yes...Gold.

Jack: Then we'll go to Gold first thing in the morning and tell him the situation. Till then, we should all try to get some rest...

In the morning Regina, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Jack visit Mr. Gold in his pawn shop.

Gold: I'd like to ask if this is a family trip, but (looks at Jack) I can see that it's not.

Regina: We need your help. We need to know how to defeat my mother.

Gold: Your mother?

Regina: She's trying to find a way to Storybrooke...to get me.

Gold: And how do you know this?

Mary Margaret: Henry's been having dreams of the fiery room...the one you get after waking from the Sleeping Curse. He saw Princess Aurora, and she told him that Cora is planning to come here.

Regina: And you know what will happen if she does.

Gold: So what do you want me to do?

Regina: There must be a way to stop my mother.

Gold: Lucky for you, there is. Squid ink. Remember, (looks at Mary Margaret) the one your precious Cinderella used to imprison me with?

Regina: Tell Henry how to find it, and he'll tell the girl in his dreams.

Gold: And what do I get in return?

Jack: You said you owe me one.

Gold: Alright then, Mr. Bauer. This is when I owe you.

Henry lies down on the couch, and Gold sits next to him. He tells Henry the story about how the squid ink rendered his magic useless and that it can be found in the Forest Temple where only those inhabitants of the forest know the way...Late at night Aurora is asleep, and they all stare at her.

Renee: Do you think it's working?

David: We can ask once she wakes up.

Mulan: Sh. Do you hear that?

Mulan, David, and Renee hear rustling in the bushes. They all take out their swords, and they see zombies step out, the once lifeless bodies of the dead survivors at camp who were killed and summoned by Cora.

Renee: You have zombies in this world too?!

David: Mulan, wake Aurora up now!

Renee and David fight off the zombies as best they can as Mulan screams and shakes Aurora awake. Aurora gasps awake, and she sees the fight against the zombies.

Aurora: What's going on?!

Mulan: Come on. We gotta get you out of here.

Aurora and Mulan make a run for it deeper into the forest. Renee stabs her sword through the zombie's chest, but it does nothing. She takes her sword out and stabs it through the zombie's brain, but it does nothing still.

Renee: How do you kill zombies here?!

David: You can't!

Renee: So what do we do?!

David: Run!

David and Renee make a run for it, and David holds Renee's hand so they don't split up. After running for a bit, they stop when they don't hear the zombies chasing after them anymore. They're both completely out of breath after barely surviving the zombie attack.

Renee: (breathless) We have to find Mulan and Aurora.

David agrees. Renee and David search through the forest, and they hear rustling through the bushes again. They put up their swords, but Mulan comes rushing out through the bushes. She's relieved to see David and Renee are alright.

David: Where's Aurora?

Mulan opens her mouth, about to tell them that she lost Aurora.

Aurora: Right here.

David, Renee, and Mulan look to see Aurora stepping out through the bushes, unscathed.

Mulan: Aurora! Where were you?

Aurora: I was hiding. I'm just glad we're all together again.

Renee: Did Henry tell you anything?

Aurora: He said we can defeat Cora by using the squid ink in the Forest Temple.

Mulan: Where's that?

David: I don't know, but I know one man who might know.

David leads the way while Renee, Mulan, and Aurora follow behind through the forest. They hear a rustle in the bushes, and they take their weapons out afraid it's more zombies. A man cloaked in a green hood steps out with his arrow drawn, and many more men come out doing the same. The man looks at David and takes his hood off with a smile.

David: (relieved) Robin Hood! Just the man I was looking for.

Robin Hood: Prince James. What are you doing here in the forest again?

David: I'm on my way to the Forest Temple. We need to look for something in there.

Robin Hood: I'm afraid the Forest Temple has been invaded by monsters. The Merry Men and I haven't gone in a while.

Renee: It's important that we get there. Will you help us?

Robin Hood looks at David then to Renee. He can see they need to get to the Forest Temple.

Robin Hood: Very well then. Follow me.

The 4 follow Robin Hood and his Merry Men to the Forest Temple. Renee is in awe of the entrance to the temple. There's a narrow opening made of stone perched right under an old tree. The temple is covered in ivy and looks centuries, maybe even millenniums old.

David: Thank you, Robin.

Robin Hood: Of course. Anything for a friend. But you know, you'll need someone who knows their way around the temple. It's changed entirely since the Curse.

David and Renee look at one another and agree. Robin Hood joins the gang into the temple while the Merry Men make camp outside. Right when the 5 enter, Aurora picks up a rock and throws it at the wall to the entrance making stone gates drop down. David, Renee, Mulan, Aurora, and Robin Hood are now locked in the Forest Temple.

Cora: Good work, dear.

Cora and Hook show up through the darkness. Cora tosses aside the Merry Men with her magic, and Renee glares at Hook.

David: (to Aurora) You've been helping Cora the whole time?!

Cora: No, not the whole time. But don't blame the poor girl. After all, I _am _controlling her heart.

Cora holds up a satchel and takes out Aurora's heart, holding the heart in the palm of her hands. Renee can't believe what she's seeing, stunned and horrified at the live heart beating in Cora's hand. Cora smiles and looks at Renee with the enchanted compass hanging around her neck. Cora puts her hand out, summoning the enchanted compass to her.

Cora: (smiles at Renee) Thank you for all your help, dear. My daughter awaits my arrival.

Cora walks away giggling to herself. Hook looks at Renee and turns to walk away.

Renee: Hook!

Hook looks back to Renee grabbing onto the bars.

Renee: Please...I need to get back to my world. Someone's waiting for me, and I need to get back to him.

Hook frowns at her statement. He walks up close to Renee, and she can feel his breath on her.

Hook: You should've thought about that before you left me.

Hook turns to walk away again, and Renee grabs his arm.

Renee: You would've done the same to me!

Hook: (looks into Renee's eyes) No. No I wouldn't have. See this?

Hook holds up a shriveled magic bean.

Hook: This is like you. It was once very special. Now, it's dried up and useless.

Hook shoves Renee's hand off his arm and walks off.

Mulan: What do we do now?

Robin Hood: Only one thing to do, dear. Go through the temple.

Aurora: Wait. I can't. Cora's still got my heart. She might use it against you.

Renee: She's right. Someone should stay back with her.

Mulan: I will. Good luck.

Renee, David, and Robin Hood walk deeper into the temple through the first opening. They see vines leading up to a ledge. They all climb up the vines to the ledge, and the temple is much bigger than Renee or David could've imagined. There's no end to how tall the Forest Temple is. As they step forth, they see another ledge across a jumping-distance gap. They all peer down to the gap, and they see a flower with what looks like a mouth filled with sharp teeth resting.

Renee: Does that look like teeth to anyone else?

David: Let's jump-

Robin Hood: Not yet, mate.

Robin Hood takes out an arrow and breaks it in half. He drops half of the arrow down, and the plant extends itself vertically and gobbles up the arrow with its sharp teeth, narrowly missing the 3 standing over the ledge. They all fall back, thankful they didn't fall prey to the plant.

David: Alright then, not yet.

Renee: What do we do?

Robin Hood: Watch.

Robin Hood takes out a stick of dynamite from his satchel and a match. He lights the dynamite and drops it down to the plant. The 3 run as far back as they can, and the dynamite goes off. They walk back and see the plant is completely obliterated. Robin Hood jumps across first, with Renee next and David last. Robin Hood rolls the door aside, and they enter the next room. There they see 7 giant pillars positioned in a large circle with one pillar in the middle. They enter the room, and stone bars lock the door. They hear a primate laugh, and they see a baboon jump to the middle pillar, taunting them with its ass.

Renee: What the hell?

The baboon holds up a sharp boomerang and throws it at the 3. They quickly dodge the attack, and the baboon jumps from pillar to pillar continuously using its boomerang to attack. As it jumps to the pillar closest to Renee, she tackles herself into the pillar, causing the baboon to fall down. Robin Hood is about to slash the baboon when it quickly jumps away leaving behind its boomerang. Renee takes the boomerang, and the 3 continue on. David opens the next door, and they all stare with awe. There's a wooden bridge in the middle of a gigantic and very windy forest. The bridge, however, is perpendicular to where they're standing so that there's a large gap in front of them. They peer down to see a never-ending fall, and they look up to see never-ending trees.

Renee: Where the hell are we?

Robin Hood: The right question is how do we get across.

David: Hey, what's that?

David points to the top of the bridge where there's a contraption set. Robin Hood takes out his arrow and shoots at it, causing it to rotate a bit. The bridge moves slightly.

David: Whoa, the bridge moved!

Renee: Here, let me try.

Renee aims and throws the boomerang, causing the contraption to completely rotate. The bridge moves so that they can cross to the next area. They all walk over the bridge carefully, grabbing onto the sides so they're not blown away by the wind. David rolls the door, and they enter the next room. There they see a large chest behind bars. They approach the bars and look at this chest.

David: It must have a key to open that door.

David points to the side where there's a huge gap between the next ledge.

Renee: First thing's first, how do we get to the chest?

The 3 look around, and David sees it.

David: Look.

He points to the ground, and they see some sort of line going from pillar one to the far right, pillar two to the middle left, and pillar three to the other far right.

Robin Hood: It's a pattern.

They look up and see the same contraption from the bridge. Renee takes her position at the far right, and she throws the boomerang in the pattern. The contraptions spin, and the gates fling open. Robin Hood goes and opens the chest, getting a key.

Robin Hood: (puts key in satchel) Alright, now how do we cross?

Renee: That vine.

There's a vine hanging right in the middle of the gap, way too far to reach out for. Renee uses the boomerang and brings the vine to her. David grabs the vine and crosses first. He jumps to safety, and Robin Hood goes next. Renee goes last, and they both catch her safely. Robin Hood puts the key in the lock to a door, and the locks fall to the ground. They all step in together. There stands a very large and thick tree in front of a purple waterfall. There before them in the purple water are two large plant tentacles with large mouths and sharp teeth, a much bigger and scarier version of the plant they saw earlier. In the middle between the two large plant tentacles is a large monster with one eye covered with flower petals. Robin Hood immediately starts shooting arrows at the tentacles, but it does no damage.

David: What the hell? The baboon is back!

The baboon is on a high ledge, and it throws a bomb at the 3. The 3 dodge the bomb, but it doesn't go off because it's still reaching the explosion. Renee quickly runs and grabs the bomb. She uses all her might to throw the bomb towards the right tentacle, and Robin Hood hits the bomb with his arrow, igniting it and killing the right tentacle. The baboon screeches and throws more bombs than needed. Renee quickly grabs one bomb while David throws the other bombs into the purple water to prevent them from exploding on land. Renee throws the bomb to the left tentacle, and Robin Hood hits it with his arrow. When that tentacle is dead, the monster roars and grabs David with its vines. It throws David into the purple water, and Renee and Robin Hood can't see David anywhere in the water. The baboon stops throwing bombs, leaving Renee and Robin Hood with nothing.

Robin Hood: What do we do?!

Renee: I'll distract the monster, you take a shot into its eye!

Renee runs forward close to the purple water and throws the boomerang at the monster. The monster just shakes its head as if it tickled. Robin Hood takes his shot and shoots right into the eye. The monster shrieks and starts ejecting purple water out of its mouth angrily. It sprays onto Renee and Robin Hood, and it immediately starts burning like poisonous acid. They retreat to the rear end of the room's wall as the monster keeps spewing out acid.

Renee: Again! Hit it again!

Robin Hood: It's moving too much. I can't get a clear shot.

Renee, still in extreme pain as her skin is burning off, runs forward to the monster. She throws the boomerang again, and the monster glares at Renee about to shoot poison right at her. Robin Hood takes a clear shot, and the monster comes crashing down to the ground. Renee takes out her sword and stabs the monster right in its eye deep. The monster sinks into the purple water as it starts turning a clear color, as if the monster is what's making the water poisonous. David floats up, and Renee dives into the clear water. She grabs David and brings him to land. Renee is shocked that her injuries have been completely healed and that David is unscathed.

Renee: The water. Get in the water.

Robin Hood dives into the water while Renee gives David CPR. Robin Hood comes back to land, injuries completely healed and holding something in his hand. He kneels down to Renee and watches her performing CPR.

Robin Hood: Will he live?

David coughs out water and looks up seeing Renee and Robin Hood smiling down at him, relieved that he's alive.

David: Did we win?

Renee: (laughs) Yeah, we did.

A bright light shines through the tree at the 3, and they see themselves back at the entrance with Aurora and Mulan. The gates are open.

Mulan: (smiles) You did it.

Renee: (nods) Come on. We can still catch up to them.

Robin Hood: Here, lassy.

Robin Hood hands Renee an ink bottle of squid ink.

Robin Hood: Found it while I was taking a swim in the water. Thought this is what you were looking for.

Renee: (nods) It is. Thank you.

Robin Hood: Never got your name, by the way.

Renee: It's Renee. Renee Walker.

Robin Hood: (nods) Good luck to you, Renee.

Renee: You too.

Robin Hood: My men and I will look after the princess. Go, get her heart back.

Mulan: (to Aurora) I promise I'll get your heart back. Just stay here, alright?

Aurora nods and watches Renee, David, and Mulan running off to catch up with Cora and Hook.

* * *

><p>Jack and Mary Margaret watch over Henry as he's sleeping in Gold's pawn shop.<p>

Mary Margaret: (uneasy) Where's Regina and Gold? They said they'd be back by now.

Jack: They're just out for lunch. Everything's fine.

Mary Margaret: I don't trust them together. They're both conniving and...it does no one any good.

Jack: I'll tell you what. I'll go look for them. You stay here with Henry.

Mary Margaret: Oh thank you, Jack. If you can't find them, come back.

Jack leaves Gold's shop and looks around at the town. He starts asking pedestrians if anyone's seen Regina or Gold.

Archie: Oh yes. Last I saw them, they went into the forest together.

Jack: (nods) Thank you.

Jack walks up to the entrance to the forest and sees tracks on the ground, two sets of footprints. Jack takes out his gun, wondering just how helpful it would be against people who wield magic. Nonetheless he follows the tracks deep into the forest. Jack follows the tracks, and he sees Regina and Gold standing in front of a well. Jack cautiously lowers his gun, seeing the well glowing and flinging sparks everywhere.

Jack: What are you two doing?

Regina: (looks back at Jack) Stay back, Mr. Bauer. My mother will be coming out from this well, and we'll be here to make sure she doesn't survive it.

Jack: How do you know it'll be your mother? What if it's David and Renee?

Gold: Trust us, Mr. Bauer. It will be Cora. There's no chance of the prince and Ms. Walker getting past _this_ woman.

* * *

><p>David, Renee, and Mulan look at the forest in front of them.<p>

David: Which way?

Renee looks at the ground and sees two sets of footprints.

Renee: This way.

The three follow the footprints to Lake Nostos. There they see an active geyser, and Cora and Hook are standing in front of it. Renee can tell they're about to jump through the portal, so Renee takes out her gun and aims. She pulls the trigger, and Cora screams in pain grabbing onto her hand that was holding the enchanted compass. Hook looks back and sees how far David, Renee, and Mulan are. He can't believe what good aim Renee has and wonders what her previous occupation must've been for her to have such a skill. Cora sees a hole in her hand, and she fixes it up with a whoosh of her hand. She looks back and sees Renee, David, and Mulan running toward her and Hook.

Renee: You're not going to go through that portal.

Cora: And who's going to stop me? _You_?

Renee: I'll do what I have to.

Renee takes out her sword, ready for battle as Mulan and David do the same.

Cora: (mockingly laughs) You will try.

Cora blasts a fireball at the 3 with the intent of killing, and they dodge the attack. Renee immediately goes after Hook with Jack's sword, and they combat sword-to-sword while Mulan and David attack Cora together. Mulan swings her sword and makes Cora drop the satchel that holds Aurora's heart over the portal. Hook leans over and grabs it with his hook before it could disappear. Renee looks at Hook, confused by his action.

Hook: Won't let a lass lose her heart if it isn't over me.

Hook throws the satchel to Mulan, and she catches it.

David: (nods) Go.

Mulan makes a run for it, leaving Cora, Hook, David, and Renee to fight. Hook smirks at Renee, twirling his sword as if it's all a game.

Hook: Give up, Walker. You won't win.

Renee: I'll do whatever's necessary to stop you.

Renee and Hook go sword-to-sword combat again, but she's still not used to handling a sword as well as a gun. Hook knocks Renee to the ground and pins her down, smiling.

Hook: I prefer to do more _enjoyable_ activities when I have a woman on her back.

Renee tries to push Hook off, but he's too heavy. He grins widely seeing Renee struggle, so she grabs her gun. She strikes him in the head with the butt of her gun, knocking him away. Renee pins Hook to the ground, and grins back.

Renee: Ever try girl on top?

Renee sees a glimmer in her peripheral, and she looks to see the enchanted compass on the ground. Renee punches Hook in the face and grabs the compass. She stands up and sees David knocked away by Cora's magic. She sees Cora walking up to David with her hand held out, so Renee quickly takes out the squid ink. Renee runs to help David, and she pushes David out of the way. Cora's hand goes right through Renee's chest, and Renee groans in pain as she feels Cora holding her heart. Hook and David look at Cora with her hand inside Renee's chest.

Cora: (laughs) Fool. Don't you see? Love is weakness.

Renee uses both hands to grab Cora's arm, and Cora gasps. She feels her magic slipping away, and she looks at Renee's hands to see them covered in squid ink. Cora gets weaker and weaker, and she falls to her knees as Renee glares down at Cora, victorious.

Renee: (looks at Cora) You've lost.

With one mighty shove, Renee pushes Cora sending her flying away a far distance away from the portal. Renee helps David on his feet and shows him the compass. They hold hands and jump through the portal together as Hook and Cora watch helplessly as the portal disappears.

* * *

><p>Henry and Mary Margaret run into the forest by following the 3 set of footprints. There they see Jack, Gold, and Regina standing in front of the well as it zaps and glows brightly.<p>

Henry: What are you doing?!

Regina: (looks back) Henry, if my mother steps through there's no stopping her from killing everyone in this town, including you.

Henry: But Renee and David are going to make it through!

Regina: No they won't.

Henry: Yes they will. Good always wins! Please, stop! You'll kill them!

Henry runs forward, but Jack stops him, holding the boy in his arms.

Henry: (to Jack) Please, you can't let them do this! They'll kill David and Renee, they'll kill them!

Jack looks at Regina and Gold.

Henry: (to Regina) If you really want to change, then please don't kill them. Mom, please, you have to believe me.

Regina looks at Henry sobbing. She looks to the well and steps forward with her hands stretched out. Regina absorbs the energy from the well, and it sends her flying back hard into a tree. Everyone stares at the well when they see a hand covered in ink holding onto the edge of the well. Renee climbs out first, and David climbs out next out of the well, both panting and breathless from traveling through the portal.

Jack: Renee! / Mary Margaret: David!

Jack runs to Renee while Mary Margaret runs to David. Jack cups Renee's face and looks into her deep blue eyes, smiling and relieved that she's alright.

Renee: (smiles) Jack.

Jack and Renee embrace while David embraces Mary Margaret. Jack helps Renee onto her feet, and she walks to Regina.

Renee: Your mom's a real piece of work.

Regina: (scoffs and smiles) I know. Welcome back.


	5. Chapter 5

At night, there's a celebration in Granny's Diner for David and Renee's return. The whole town is there drinking, and everyone's having a jolly time until Regina walks in with home-made lasagna. Everyone becomes silent.

Leroy: (rudely to Regina) Who invited you?

Jack: (steps forth) I did.

Leroy: Why?

Jack: Because Regina's a part of this town whether any of you like it or not. She's in the same boat as all of you, so you're all in this together no matter who's the good and bad guy back home.

Everyone continues their chatter, and Regina looks at Jack.

Regina: Thank you, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: No problem. Have a beer. Enjoy the party.

Regina: Would you like to try some of my lasagna?

Jack: Sure-

Leroy: No, don't eat that, Jack! It's probably poisoned.

Jack: C'mon, Leroy.

Jack can see how upset Regina is at Leroy's comment, and he feels bad for her. He knows she's trying to change, but no one is giving her the chance. Jack gives himself a big slice of lasagna and takes a huge bite out of it.

Regina: Well?

Jack: (mouth full) It's delicious.

Renee smiles at Jack trying to get everyone to believe in Regina.

Renee: I wanna try.

Renee opens her mouth, and Jack feeds her a bite.

Renee: (looks at Henry) You're right, Henry. _This _is good.

Henry: (smiles) Told ya.

Regina: Told her what?

Renee: (whispers) That your lasagna is better than Granny's.

Henry: Renee, (whispers angrily) I told you not to tell anyone! / Regina: (smiles) Did...did you really say that Henry?

Renee: No, you told me not to tell Granny.

Granny: Tell me what?

Renee: (nonchalant) Just how much we love you.

Granny: Aw, I love you too, Renee.

As the night progresses, no one wants to sit with Regina, so she ends up sitting by herself. Henry sits with his adoptive mother, spending some time with her.

Henry: Thanks for believing in me, mom.

Regina: (smiles) Of course, Henry. I'm just sorry I didn't believe you sooner.

Henry: That's alright. You believed in the end. That's all that matters. You know, I'm really happy you came tonight.

Regina: Me too.

After some time, Henry goes off to spend time with his other friends. Regina sits by herself again, and she decides to leave. Renee sees this and runs after Regina outside.

Renee: Leaving already?

Regina: (turns around) Yes. Everyone's having a good time, and I don't want to ruin the night.

Renee: Don't be so hard on yourself, Regina. Henry can see you're trying to change. That matters the most, right?

Regina: Right.

Renee: Dr. Hopper knows you're trying to change, and a lot of people will listen to him. And I know you're trying to change, too. I mean, you saved me and David today.

Regina: Yes, well I wouldn't have needed to save your lives if I didn't put that spell on the well in the first place.

Renee: (smiles) Hey, you did what you thought was right. No one can blame you for that. Jack and I definitely won't.

Regina: ...when you said Dr. Hopper knows that I'm trying to change...what did he tell you?

Renee: Just that. I mean, it's doctor-patient confidentiality so he didn't say anything else. But people in this town know you're trying to better yourself. So chin up, yeah?

Regina nods and walks off. Renee worries if she might've said too much to Regina. Jack steps out of the diner and walks to Renee's side.

Jack: Coming in?

Renee: Yeah. Just in a bit.

Jack: Brought your drink for you.

Renee: Thanks, Jack.

Jack and Renee sit at an outside table, being watched far away by Hook who arrived on his ship, The Jolly Roger, with Cora by using the magic bean which was given it's magical properties back by the waters of Lake Nostos.

Renee: So how'd you find me, Jack?

Jack: After you hung up on me, I figured something was wrong. So I asked Chloe to track your phone, and that's when I came.

Renee: Of course, Chloe.

Jack: How'd you get here in the first place?

Renee: Henry found me at work. Men were chasing after him, shooting at him.

Jack: The shooting at the mall.

Renee: (nods) Yeah. They crashed into our car and sent us to the hospital, and they followed us there too. But Henry and I escaped and made it here.

Jack: (sighs) So magic, huh...

Renee: (smiles weakly) Yeah, magic. Who knew it actually exists.

Jack: They say that you're these people's last hope to getting home.

Renee: Yeah, that's what they told me too.

Jack: Do you...think you can do whatever they're asking you to do?

Renee: I hope so. They're nice people.

Jack smiles weakly and holds Renee's hands.

Jack: No matter what, you and I are together on this one. Like old times.

Renee: ...yeah...like old times...

Jack can see that thinking of the old times upsets Renee. Jack holds Renee's hands so that her palms are face-up. He looks at her wrists, looking at the deep scars from her suicidal times. Renee withdraws her hands, insecure. She feels as if Jack is still judging her.

Jack: You okay?

Renee: (frustrated) Yeah.

Jack: You don't sound okay-

Renee: I'm fine, Jack. You're just...suffocating me again.

Jack: How am I suffocating you? I'm just asking if you're alright-

Renee: (snaps) You don't believe me when I tell you I'm fine! You treat me like...like a little girl, like I don't know what I'm feeling. I know what I'm feeling, and if I tell you I'm fine then I'm fine!

Jack: (calmly) Alright, Renee.

Renee chugs her beer down.

Jack: Slow down, Renee-

Renee: (angrier) I know how to drink my goddamn beer, Jack! And I'll drink it however I goddamn please!

Jack: Renee!

Renee: Goddamn it, Jack! Why did you follow me here?! There's a reason I never picked up your calls!

Jack: And there was a reason you called me! I'm not the reason for your problems. _You_ are. _You_ haven't healed from anything yet, not from what you did to Wilson, from being discharged by the FBI, from Larry's death!

Renee jumps to her feet, bursting with anger and glaring down at Jack.

Renee: (threatens) Don't you bring up Larry. Don't you (pounds her fist on the table) dare bring his name up!

Jack: (stands up and looks Renee in the eye) Why? Do you blame me for his death too? Am I responsible for Larry's death too?!

Renee: Of course it's your fault, Jack! _You _were the one who trusted Tony! _You _were the one who made _me _trust Tony! So yes, yes it's your fault that Larry's dead, Jack!

David: Is everything alright out here?

Renee and Jack look to see David out there, and everyone's staring at the two from inside the diner.

Renee: We're fine. We're just...discussing some things.

David: It's a pretty loud discussion.

Jack: We're fine.

Renee: We're done talking anyways.

Renee walks past Jack and David back into the diner alone to walk to her room.

Belle: Is everything alright, Renee?

Renee: Yeah. It's fine. I just...need to sleep. I'm really tired.

Belle: (nods) Of course. Goodnight, Renee.

Renee: Goodnight...

David comes back into the diner, and Mary Margaret decides to talk with Jack. She steps out and sees Jack sitting and drinking by himself.

Mary Margaret: I thought you two were friends.

Jack looks back and sees Mary Margaret approach him with her usual glowing smile. She takes a seat next to Jack.

Jack: (scoffs) We've got our problems.

Mary Margaret: Some pretty big problems if you ask me.

Jack: I wasn't.

Jack looks at Mary Margaret and sees that he hurt her with his words.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Mary Margaret: Don't be.

Jack: (looks at Mary Margaret) I don't mean to be rude, but I want to be alone.

Mary Margaret: Oh, of course. Chin up, Jack.

Mary Margaret walks back into the diner to leave Jack alone with his thoughts. Jack knows that as much as Renee is burdened by his worries for her, he can't stop it. He despises how much he wants to shelter Renee, as if he wants to protect her the way he couldn't protect Terri. Jack hates how much he cares for Renee and her safety because he knows how much she despises that.

* * *

><p>It's before the crack of dawn, and Renee wakes up sweating from her dream about Larry. Renee feels suffocated in her room, so she decides to take a walk. Renee walks to the port, and she sits at the edge of the pier with her legs dangling above the waters. She looks out to the horizon, unable to stop thinking about Larry and his unfortunate death. Hook, on his cloaked ship, wakes up sweating from his dream about Milah. He feels suffocated in his bedroom, so he decides to get some fresh air. As he goes up to the deck, he sees Renee sitting at the edge of the pier. He leans against the side of his ship and watches Renee. He sees so much pain in her eyes that it reminds him of his pain.<p>

Renee slowly takes out a picture of her and Larry before that treacherous day. It was taken on her birthday, and she remembers that day so clearly. She remembers all the things Larry prepared for her on that day, and it was all so romantic. It was the very day when Renee realized just how much she cared for and loved Larry. It was the day when Renee realized she'd rather quit her job with the FBI than to stop her relations with Larry, even when he was her boss. Just looking at the picture, Renee can feel Larry at her fingertips. Warmth spreads throughout Renee's iced heart. She wishes she could lean on Larry the way she used to when work would get tiring; she wishes she could hold Larry just one more time; she wishes she could reach out to Larry and hold his hands, to feel the warmth of his hands on hers. Even when she and Larry are now worlds apart, she still loves him as if he is still in her life. Even though she couldn't touch him or hug him, she loves him as if he's right beside her. Renee bursts into tears seeing how happy she and Larry looked in the photo, knowing that she'll never have moments like this again with anyone. Larry's death took a massive toll on Renee's life. Renee quickly puts the photo away, but she can't stop crying. She covers her face, embarrassed that she can't control her feelings again.

Hook watches Renee crying from his ship, and he feels for her. He sees so much pain, so much suffering in her that reminds him so much of his own for Milah. He knows Renee must've gone through a terrible tragedy with her loved one the way he did with Milah. There's an urge in Hook to leave his cloaked ship, to appear before Renee, to hold her and comfort her. It pains him seeing Renee cry like this, and he wishes he could take her pain upon himself.

Cora: You know, in this world staring is rude.

Hook doesn't answer, not even glancing at Cora. His eyes are fixated on Renee.

Ruby: Renee?

Renee jumps from fright and quickly wipes her tears, trying her best to calm down.

Ruby: Oh my god, Renee. What's wrong?

Renee just shakes her head, afraid she'll cry more if she says anything. Ruby decides to stop her morning jog to sit next to Renee with her feet dangling above the water too. Ruby wraps her arms around Renee, comforting her as best she can.

Renee: (through tears) I'm fine, Ruby.

Ruby: No, I can see you're not. Is it about Jack and your fight last night?

Renee: No.

Ruby: ...is it about Larry?

Renee looks at Ruby.

Ruby: You guys were shouting pretty loudly last night. We could hear it from inside.

Renee looks back out to the horizon, wiping the last of her tears away as she composes herself.

Ruby: Who was he?

Renee: ...someone I loved.

Ruby: Was...Jack really responsible for his death?

Renee: ...no...I just said that because I was angry.

Ruby: Do you want to talk about it?

Renee: No. It's something that...no one can understand. Only Jack could...and he's the last person I want to talk to about Larry. (sighs) I'm sorry you saw me like this.

Ruby: No, no why would you be? It's not wrong to let out your emotions once in a while. Do you wanna be alone?

Renee: Yeah.

Ruby nods and gives Renee one last hug. She then jogs away for her usual morning routine to leave Renee alone. Renee stares out at the horizon, watching the sun coming up slowly. It warms her feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Renee continues sitting there until she hears the fishermen getting up for work. She gets up and walks to Granny's for some breakfast. Jack is already sitting down, and Renee sits next to him at the counter. Jack doesn't say a word to Renee, and she sighs.

Renee: I'm sorry about last night, Jack. I was being unfair to you. I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything, especially Larry's death.

Jack looks at Renee and sees that she means what she's saying now. Jack nods and sips his coffee.

Renee: Jack...do you hate me?

Jack: No, I don't hate you. I just want you to see that all I want to do is help you, Renee.

Renee: I know. I know you just want to help. But sometimes, I take it the wrong way...and I lash out. I'm still sensitive about everything that happened.

Jack: (nods) I know. It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Pongo comes bursting through the doors and barks loudly. Ruby runs to Pongo and pets him.

Ruby: Something's wrong.

Renee: What do you mean something's wrong?

Ruby: Pongo, he wants me to follow him.

Ruby, Renee, and Jack run with Pongo towards Archie's office. It's locked, so Jack kicks open the door. Renee runs in and gasps seeing Archie on the ground, dead. She puts her hand to his neck to feel for a pulse, but she feels nothing.

Renee: He's dead...

Ruby: Guys...I think I know who did this...Regina. Last night, I saw her go into Archie's office. She must've been the last person to see him.

Renee: Alright. We'll go ask her about it. Just go back to Granny's and don't say a word to anyone about Archie.

Ruby walks off to Granny's while Renee and Jack walk to Regina's home. Renee rings the doorbell, and Regina answers the door.

Regina: May I help you with something?

Renee: Will you come with us to the sheriff station, Regina?

Regina: Why?

Renee: We need to ask you a few questions.

Regina: About what?

Jack: Regina, we suggest you come with us. We can explain to you what happened at the station.

Regina: ...very well.

Renee and Jack walk with Regina to the sheriff station while David and Mary Margaret are already there. They glare at Regina, watching her being led into the interrogation room. Renee, Jack, David, and Mary Margaret are in the other room looking at Regina through the one-way mirror.

Renee: Did Ruby tell you about this?

David: (nods) Yeah.

Mary Margaret: I can't believe Regina would kill Archie all because he told Renee that she's trying to change.

Jack: We can't assume Regina's done it until she's been proven guilty.

David: You don't know her like we do. She's evil, and she'll never change.

Mary Margaret: Who's going to interrogate her?

Renee: I'll do it.

Jack: No. You haven't done interrogation in a while.

Renee: She'll be more responsive to me than to you.

David: I'll do it.

Mary Margaret: She _definitely _won't respond to you. I think we should let Renee do it.

Jack sighs and nods. Renee walks into the interrogation room, and Regina looks at her.

Regina: What is this about?

Renee: (leans against the wall and looks at Regina) Archie is dead.

Renee can see how shocked Regina is at the sudden news.

Regina: Wh...what?

Renee: Jack and I found Archie dead in his office this morning. I'm going to ask you a few questions, Regina. Where were you last night?

Regina: (resentful) At home.

Renee: Can anyone vouch for you?

Regina: I live alone.

Renee: Okay, I'm going to tell you how it is, Regina. Last night, you were seen walking into Archie's office and walking back out a few minutes later. You were the last person to have seen Archie before Jack and I found him this morning. You see how this looks, don't you?

Regina: No! No, I was home last night! I didn't visit the cricket at all last night!

Renee looks at Regina, and Regina resents that Renee doesn't believe her.

Regina: I am_ trying_ to change for my son. Why would I suddenly throw it all away just because the cricket spoke about our sessions to you?

Renee hears a knock on the glass, and she steps out to Jack, David, and Mary Margaret.

Renee: She's telling the truth.

Jack: I agree.

David: She's a good liar.

Renee: Didn't you see the way she looked after I dropped the news? She was shocked as if hearing it for the first time.

Jack: Regina didn't kill Archie. And we have no evidence other than one witness who openly dislikes the suspect. There's no case here against Regina.

Mary Margaret: So what are you suggesting?

Jack: We let her go. We continue looking for _real_ evidence.

David: That's a bad idea, Jack.

Jack: There _is_ no other option.

David: I think you've forgotten, but _I'm _the sheriff of this town. _You're_ not.

Mary Margaret: David.

Jack: (firmly) And you have no case here against Regina. If you take this to court, they'll hand you your ass on a silver platter.

Renee: I agree with Jack. I don't know how familiar you all are with legal cases, but I've seen my fair share of them against criminals. This won't stand a second in court. We need to gather more evidence.

David sees that his wife agrees with Renee and Jack.

David: Fine. We'll let her go.

Jack lets Regina go back home, and David glares at Regina. The 4 then head over to Archie's office to look for other evidence, and David finds that Regina's file is missing.

David: Look, Regina's file is missing! She must have killed Archie.

Jack: A missing file doesn't prove anything.

Mary Margaret: (to David's defense) But this is evidence.

Renee: (to Jack's defense) Yes, it is. But it's too easy. If it were Regina, she would've taken everyone's files so it couldn't be traced to her.

Jack: Maybe someone _wants_ us to think it was Regina.

David: But Ruby said she saw Regina walking into Archie's office last night. She was the last person to have seen him alive.

Jack: You've got magic in this world. Tell me, can people appear to look like others? Like shape-shifting?

David: Yeah, yeah I suppose.

Renee: Who would have an incentive to frame Regina?

Mary Margaret and David: Everyone.

Jack: But to kill?

Mary Margaret and David: Gold.

Jack, Renee, David, and Mary Margaret find Mr. Gold and Belle on a little picnic together in the back of his shop.

Gold: Ah, the old sheriff and the new sheriff. What can I do for you?

Jack: Dr. Hopper was killed last night.

Belle: (gasps) What?!

Jack: We believe that someone's trying to frame Regina for his murder.

Gold: And you think that _someone_ is me?

Belle: No, no Rumpel was with me all last night. He didn't kill Dr. Hopper.

Jack: Is there any way you can help us figure out who did?

Gold: I've already owed you your favor, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: If you help us, then I'll owe _you_ one.

Gold sighs not able to resist being owed a favor.

Gold: How did you find Dr. Hopper?

Renee: Pongo came into Granny's, and Ruby led us to his office.

Gold: Then I suppose I'll need the dog.

Gold takes out a bottle of liquid from his chest of vials, and he pours it over a dream-catcher while Mary Margaret and David bring back Pongo.

Renee: What will that do?

Gold: Do you know what this is, Ms. Walker?

Renee: A dream catcher.

Gold: (smiles) Much more. It can help retrieve memories. Go on, Mr. Bauer. (holds up the dream catcher to Jack)

Jack: Me?

Gold: If I do it, then there's always that chance of me _distorting_ the memories. You do it.

Jack: I...I don't know how.

Gold: Sure you do. Give it a try.

Jack looks at Renee, and she gives him a nod. He holds the dream catcher and brushes it over Pongo's head. In the dream catcher, Jack can see Pongo's memories. He sees Regina entering Archie's office and choking him to death.

Jack: (shocked) It _was_ Regina.

David: I told you. Let's go get her.

Jack, Renee, Mary Margaret, and David walk back to Regina's home. David furiously pounds his fist on the door, and Regina opens it.

Regina: Did you find who killed Dr. Hopper?

Mary Margaret: (angrily) It was you, Regina.

Regina: What?

Jack: I saw you in the dream catcher. You choked Dr. Hopper until he stopped breathing, Regina.

Regina: No...no, no someone is setting me up!

Jack: Then it's a pretty damn good set up. I'm sorry but we have to take you in.

Regina: No! No, get back!

Regina uses her magic to toss everyone aside. Jack helps Renee onto her feet while keeping his eyes on Regina. Regina looks at her hands, horrified that she used magic after she promised Henry she'd never do it again. She disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

Renee: What do we do now?

David: We're going to have to tell Henry.

Jack: And the town.

Mary Margaret: (nods) And prepare a funeral.

Jack: (to David) I should've listened to you before about Regina. I'm sorry.

David: (shakes his head) No, don't be. Regina's a good liar. But if we want to bring her to justice, we've got to work together. All 4 of us.

Jack, Renee, David, and Mary Margaret agree.

* * *

><p>After Archie's funeral, a few people gather at Mary Margaret's home to discuss some issues. Renee sees how upset Henry is at both Archie's death and his mother's betrayal. He's sitting by himself, so Renee sits next to him.<p>

Renee: Henry, you should eat something.

Henry: I'm not hungry.

Renee: Still. It's not good to starve.

Henry: I'm not hungry...

Leroy approaches David and Mary Margaret.

Leroy: The dwarfs and I have been thinking...we want to go back home, to the Enchanted Forest.

David: Renee and I, we fought our way to get back here _from _the Enchanted Forest. Trust me, there's nothing there to go back to.

Leroy: You went to the Enchanted Forest to help _us _get back home, but you came back empty-handed. This town is dangerous with Regina. And what if more outsiders come? We already have two.

Mary Margaret: Who are here for a reason.

Leroy: No, _Renee_ is here for a reason. _Jack_ is here for her.

Ruby: Leroy's right. Not everyone will be as accepting as Jack when they find out what I really am.

Leroy: We're all homesick. We want to go back home...

When everyone in Mary Margaret's home leave with their concerns voiced, Jack comes back with Pongo on a leash.

Henry: Pongo!

Jack: Marco told me you should keep Pongo, Henry. It's what Dr. Hopper would've wanted.

Renee: Hey Henry, how about you and I take a walk with Pongo, huh?

Jack: I'll come too.

Renee and Jack leave with Henry and Pongo leaving Mary Margaret and David together.

Mary Margaret: Leroy's right. We need to get back to our home.

David: Why? To fight more? The Second Ogres War took a toll on all the lands. They've destroyed everything.

Mary Margaret: But it's our home. It's our home to defend and protect, to rule.

David: But here, we won't need to fight. It's a safe place to raise a family.

Mary Margaret: Safe? With Regina lurking about and Cora wanting to come _here_ to get her daughter?

David: Snow...I'm just tired of fighting. We've been fighting our whole lives, and here we can be together. No one can tear us apart here.

A frantic knock comes on the door, and David answers it.

David: Archie?!

Mary Margaret: What?!

Mary Margaret runs to the door and gasps seeing Archie alive.

Archie: Cora. She's here with Hook!

* * *

><p>Jack and Renee walk with Henry as he walks Pongo. Jack receives a phone call from Gold.<p>

Jack: This is Jack Bauer.

Gold: Mr. Bauer! You need to come to the town line now!

Jack: Why? What's wrong, Mr. Gold?

Gold: Belle has been shot and an outsider is here.

Jack: Alright, I'm on my way. (hangs up) Renee, you need to take Henry back home. Then I need you to drive to the town line with David. Something's happened.

Renee: (nods) Alright.

Jack drives to the town line first while Renee takes Henry back home. There Jack sees Belle screaming at the top of her lungs with fright, a car is flipped upside down on the side of the road, a man with a hook as a hand is on the ground, and Gold panics watching Belle losing it.

Jack: (runs to Gold) I called the ambulance. They're on their way now. You need to tell me what happened.

Gold can't answer, in shock about what happened to Belle.

Jack: Gold! What happened?!

Gold: Hook...he...he shot Belle, and she fell over the town line. She's lost her memories...she doesn't remember anything...

Jack: What about this car? What happened?

Gold: I...I was so angry I threw a fireball at Hook. And the car...the car came out of nowhere and hit him.

Renee and David arrive while Mary Margaret is at home to watch Henry. Jack runs to the flipped car while David tends to Belle, trying to calm her down. Renee runs to Hook, groaning on the floor.

Renee: What happened?

Hook: I got my revenge.

Renee: What happened to you?

Hook: That..._thing_...it hit me.

Renee: You got run over by a car...can you move?

Hook tries to sit up, but he can't. Renee looks around and sees Jack trying to help the driver out of the car.

Renee: (to Hook) Stay here. Help's on the way.

Renee runs to Jack's side and helps Jack bring the man out of the car. The man is unconscious. The ambulance arrives, and they take Hook, Belle, and the unconscious man away.

Jack: Does anyone recognize that man?

Mary Margaret: No. He's...an outsider.

Renee: But that force-field that protects Storybrooke from outsiders...what happened to that?

David: Who knows...but we've got to take care of this problem now.

Jack, Renee, Mary Margaret, David, and Gold arrive at the hospital, and Renee instructs the nurses to keep Hook in hiding so Gold doesn't find him. Hook is handcuffed to a hospital bed recovering, and Renee enters his room with an unhappy expression.

Hook: (weak smile) Good to see you too, love.

Renee: Where's Cora?

Hook: I have no idea. She has her own agenda, don't you know?

Renee: (disgust) Look at you...you're glowing.

Hook: Of course. I've finally gotten my revenge on that vile crocodile. Belle is gone.

Renee: Well you better watch your back. Gold is probably plotting his revenge against you now.

Meanwhile Mary Margaret, David, Leroy, and Ruby attempt to gain access to the outsider's phone in order to learn more about the man. Jack approaches them after observing the car.

Jack: I found paperwork in the man's car. His name is Greg Mendell. What are you doing with the phone?

David: We're trying to access his phone, but we don't know the password.

Jack: Give me a sec.

Jack calls Chloe.

Chloe: Jack? I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you find Renee?

Jack: Yeah, Renee and I are fine. I need you to find me the password to a phone. I'm hooking the phone up to mine. You'll receive the info in a few seconds.

Chloe: Wait, Jack. What's going on?

Jack: I'll explain everything later, Chloe. I just need you to do this for me right now.

Jack takes out a USB cord and hooks up his and the man's phone.

Chloe: Alright, I got it. The password is 3542.

Jack: Thanks Chloe. I'll give you a call in the morning, alright?

Jack gains access to Greg's phone. He looks through the man's pictures with everyone.

Ruby: He just looks like a normal guy.

Jack: An average Joe.

Mary Margaret: Dr. Whale!

They see Dr. Whale walking towards them.

Jack: What's the man's status?

Dr. Whale: He's bleeding into his chest cavity.

Jack: Can you fix it?

Dr. Whale: I can try...but I can't guarantee anything.

Jack watches Dr. Whale walking across the lobby to Gold who has just come out from Belle's room heartbroken. He implores Gold to fix the man with magic, but Gold refuses stating that he owes neither Dr. Whale nor any of the group anything.

Mary Margaret: But you've got to try to save him.

Gold: The driver saw me using magic, so you should be _hoping_ that man dies instead of trying to _save_ him.

The group relocates to a private room where they discuss the possibility of allowing Greg to die in order to spare the town from the outside world's potentially harmful curiosity.

David: We should save the man now and deal with his arrival when the time comes.

Jack: I agree.

Mary Margaret: Has anyone noticed that Dr. Whale is drunk? He reeked of alcohol.

Greg's cell phone gets a call, and everyone stares at the caller id: "Her". Jack realizes that someone is looking for Greg, and it may not be long before that person comes to Storybrooke to look for him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Whale examines a watch he found among Greg Mendell's possessions, and he stands in the hall staring at it reminiscing of his long-lost brother.<p>

David: Dr. Whale? Why are you not in surgery?

Dr. Whale: (defensive) I am not drunk.

David: I...never said you were.

Dr. Whale: R-Right.

David: We need to save this man no matter what he's seen.

Dr. Whale: (nods) I understand.

Meanwhile, Jack and the group stand in the hospital lobby waiting for the man to come out of surgery when "Her" gives another phone call.

Ruby: We should answer the call.

Mary Margaret: No, the call could be traced here if we answer it.

Jack: Calls can be traced as long as the phone has batteries.

They ignore the call, and they decide to just wait until Dr. Whale is finished with surgery. Dr. Whale first encounters Ruby in the hallway, and he tells her that Greg will survive. The two go out into the lobby where he shares the news with Mary Margaret, David, Jack, and Leroy.

Dr. Whale: Mr. Mendell is ready to talk.

Jack: I'll go in.

David: We'll go too.

Jack: No. The best way to convince this man that Storybrooke is a _normal_ town will be me talking to him alone.

David: Then why don't _I_ go in and _you_ stay out here?

Mary Margaret: David, Jack's only trying to help.

Jack: You and everyone else here are biased. I'm an outsider, remember?

Meanwhile in Belle's room in the hospital, Gold is still attempting to bring back her lost memories with Renee in the room. He presents her with the chipped cup, thinking that it will help her remember. Belle takes the cup, and he asks her to focus on it.

Belle: (frustrated sigh) It's not working. I don't remember.

Gold: Just try again-

Belle: I don't remember!

In a rage, Belle throws the cup across the room, and it smashes on the floor. Gold is completely heartbroken and leaves Belle alone in her room. It pains Renee to see this happening, two people who are in love that can't be together anymore because of unfortunate circumstances...Jack enters Greg's room. He sees Greg awake, and he looks at Jack approaching him.

Jack: Your personal effects.

Jack puts down Greg's belongings on the table and hands Greg a glass of water.

Jack: If you're up to it now, I need to ask you a few questions about the accident, Mr. Mendell.

Greg: Did I...hurt someone?

Jack: Yes. But the man you hit will be fine. I'm going to need a statement from you about what happened.

Greg: (afraid) Am I going to jail?

Jack: No...but I need to ask you what you saw.

Greg: Nothing. Nothing I was...I-I was texting. I was looking at my phone when I hit that man.

Jack is just relieved that Greg has not seen magic.

Jack: You won't go to jail, Mr. Mendell, but this is your first and last warning. You know texting while driving is illegal in Maine.

Greg: (relieved) Y-yes, yes thank you. Thank you so much, sir. Thank you. I won't ever do it again, I promise.

Jack: (nods) You may leave as soon as you are physically able.

Jack returns to the lobby to Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Leroy.

Jack: He didn't see anything.

They're all relieved that Greg didn't see anything.

Jack: We should all go home and get some rest. It's been a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack is in Granny's for breakfast, and Renee comes down from the inn. She sits next to Jack and orders her breakfast with coffee.

Jack: Where were you last night?

Renee: I was checking up on Hook and Belle.

Jack: Hook?

Renee: Captain Hook, the one who was hit by the car.

Jack: Well you missed out on a lot. I have a feeling Mr. Mendell is gonna be a problem.

Renee: Why? Did he say he saw something?

Jack: No.

Renee: But you don't believe him?

Jack: We've met our fair share of liars better than this guy.

Renee: Right. Well...you do what you have to. I trust you, Jack.

Gold enters Granny's and walks to Jack and Renee discussing Mr. Mendell.

Gold: You owe me a favor, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: Good morning to you too, Mr. Gold.

Gold: Start packing. We're leaving at noon to find someone.

Jack: May I ask who we're looking for?

Gold: Not yet. And Ms. Walker, can I ask you to watch over Belle while I'm gone?

Renee: You got it.

Gold leaves as David enters after dropping Henry off at the bus stop.

David: What did _he _want?

Jack: Decided he wanted me to owe him his favor now.

David: (takes a seat next to Jack) What was it?

Jack: To help him look for someone, probably out of town.

David: Out of town?

David looks like he's thinking.

David: Jack...do you think you can take Henry with you?

Jack: Why?

David: It's not safe here with Cora and Regina angry. Henry will be safe away from Storybrooke. Please, Jack.

Jack: If Mary Margaret agrees with you, then I'll take Henry.

David: (nods) Thanks, Jack.

In the afternoon, Gold arrives at Jack's room in the inn and sees that Henry's there with his belongings.

Gold: Why is Henry here?

Jack: Per David and Mary Margaret's request. They don't want him here in town if Cora's here.

Gold: No, no the deal is for _you_ to come with me.

Jack: I am. And so is Henry. If you got a problem with Henry going, then I'm afraid I can't help you look for this certain someone.

Gold: ...alright...

Jack and Henry ride along in the car with Gold.

Jack: So where are we going?

Gold: Logan International Airport.

Henry: How are you going to cross the town line, Mr. Gold? You'll lose your memories.

Gold: I have this shawl. It'll help me remember.

Jack: Are you sure?

Gold: Yes. I'm sure.

They drive to the border, and when they cross over Gold tells Jack and Henry that his name is Rumpelstiltskin and that they are going to find his son. Back in the sheriff station David, Mary Margaret, and Renee prepare to search for Cora. They agree to start by questioning Hook. They enter Hook's room in the hospital.

Hook: (smiles seeing Renee) Hello, love.

Renee: Where is Cora?

Hook: Like I said before, Cora has her own agenda.

Renee: What is her agenda?

Hook: Maybe you can help jog my memory if you give me a kiss. After all, a kiss can heal so much.

Hook looks at Renee with a sly smile. Renee looks at his injuries, and she remembers that day again. Renee remembers how she and Jack apprehended a sniper that killed a prime lead suspect. The sniper was hospitalized for his injuries, and Renee was desperate to get answers. She remembers her visit to the sniper in the hospital, how she went to great lengths to attain valuable information. Renee looks at the tubes hooked to Hook to help him ventilate easier. It reminds her of the exact same situation the sniper was in, and she remembers just how easily the sniper gave up the information with a little coercion. Renee looks back to Mary Margaret and David.

Renee: Give me 5 minutes with him.

Mary Margaret: (suspicious) What are you going to do?

Renee: Just give me 5 minutes.

David nods, trusting Renee. He takes his wife out of Hook's room, leaving Hook and Renee alone. Renee walks to the door and leans a chair against it to prevent it from opening. She walks back to Hook, and she can see he's worried what she's going to do to him. Renee presses her finger hard on his bandaged injuries, and he yells in pain.

Mary Margaret: David, do you hear that?

David: Yeah, he's screaming inside...

Renee: Tell me what Cora's plans are, and I can stop the pain.

Hook: (glares at Renee) I won't tell you a damn thing.

Renee presses harder, and Hook screams louder. David tries to open the door, but it's locked.

David: It's locked! (pounds on the door) Renee! Renee, open the door!

Renee: (shouts) Tell me what Cora's plans are!

Hook: I don't know what her plans are! I swear, I swear I don't know!

Renee: That's not good enough.

Renee reaches out for Hook's tubes.

Hook: (panting) What are you doing?

Renee holds the tubes in her hands, and she squeezes hard all the while glaring into Hook's eyes. Hook starts gasping for air, unable to breathe without the help of the ventilator. He's at a disbelief at the horrors Renee can do without hesitation as if she's used to this kind of torturing. He knows he can't stall Renee any longer without dieing.

Hook: (gasping for air) I swear on Davy Jones' locker, I don't know what her plans are. But I'll take you to my ship. I'll take you to my ship, just let go!

Renee let's go of the tubes, and Hook takes in deep breaths. Renee forces Hook onto his feet, and he winces in pain. She drags Hook to the door with the mobile ventilator, and she removes the chair. David flings open the door and is surprised seeing Hook on his feet carrying the ventilator with him. Looking at David and Mary Margaret, Renee is immediately ashamed of what she did to Hook. She hands him over to David.

Renee: You two take it from here. (walks away)

Mary Margaret: Renee, what have you done?

Renee doesn't look back as she walks to the second floor. She starts hyperventilating as floods of memories from that day overpower her. Renee falls to her knees on the stairs and looks up to the ceiling, taking in deep breaths to calm down. She sees Hook screaming, feels his bloodied bandages on her fingers. She can hear the sniper gasping for air, croaking that what she's doing is against all humanitarian laws. Renee finally hears Jack's voice in her head that gives her a shining ray of light in her darkened heart.

_Jack: I did what I deemed necessary to save innocent lives. When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation, it is for a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. For a combat soldier, the difference between success and failure is your ability to adapt to your enemy. The people that I deal with, they don't care about your rules. All they care about is a result. My job is to stop them from completing their objective at all costs. I simply adapted. _Do not _expect me to regret the decisions I have made because the _truth_ is...I don't..._

Hook leads David and Mary Margaret to his ship at the port.

Mary Margaret: What did Renee do to you, Hook?

Hook doesn't reply, not a single word.

Mary Margaret: Did she hurt you? Did she...torture you?

Hook doesn't say anything. He walks up invisible stairs, and Mary Margaret and David follow. They pass through the invisibility spell, and they see the giant from the beanstalk who was kidnapped by Cora and locked in a cage.

David: Who is he?

Hook: I don't know. Why don't you ask him?

Mary Margaret cautiously opens the giant's cage, and the giant wakes up.

Mary Margaret: Hey, it's alright. You're going to be alright. What's your name?

Giant: Anton. Is the witch gone?

Mary Margaret: For now.

Anton realizes that Cora has shrunk him in size to make him travel-friendly. Anton looks around and when he sees David, Anton loses it. He knocks David down angrily, recognizing David as someone he once knew. Anton knocks down Hook in collateral damage while Mary Margaret dodges the attack. She shoots an arrow near Anton's head to stop his rampage, and he runs away shouting.

Anton: (to David) You will pay for your evil! You hear me?! You'll pay for what you've done to my brothers, you human!

Mary Margaret helps David up to his feet as Hook gets up by himself in utter pain grasping onto his ventilator.

Hook: Now leave me be.

They watch Hook limp into the lower decks of his ship, and they decide to leave him alone for now. Mary Margaret and David walk to Granny's to get their heads together. They sit down at a table together.

Mary Margaret: Have you met that man before?

David: No, I've never seen him in my life.

Mary Margaret: Well, he definitely recognized you. Think, David. You must've met him somewhere.

David: Wait...he must be mistaking me for my twin brother.

Mary Margaret: What could your brother have done to make him so angry?

David: I don't know. But we're going to have to find Anton. Cora brought him here for a reason, and we need to figure out why.

Mary Margaret: What about Renee?

David: What about her?

Mary Margaret: I mean, she obviously tortured Hook into helping us. We need to have a discussion about her. We can't have her go around torturing people for information.

David: We'll deal with that later when this is settled. But for now, let's find this man.

* * *

><p>Jack, Henry, and Gold buy their tickets at the airport. While going through security, a TSA agent tells Gold to remove his shawl, cane, and shoes. He sees how confused Gold is at this request.<p>

TSA agent: It's procedure, sir.

Gold is hesitant to take the shawl off, and he looks back at Jack.

Jack: (to the agent) I apologize for my father, sir. It's his first time traveling by air. (to Gold) Come on, dad. It'll be real quick. I promise. I won't let anything happen.

Gold reluctantly takes off his shawl and puts it in a bin. After he does this, he feels disoriented. Jack quickly places the shawl back around Gold's neck after they pass through security. Anxiously, Gold paces the floor of the airport, growing more and more frustrated. He leaves to the restroom, and he locks himself in a stall. He starts punching a toilet-seat cover dispenser until his knuckles are bloody. Due to the lack of magic in the outside world, he can't heal these self-inflicted wounds...At the seats, Jack gets a phone call from Renee.

Jack: Hey Henry, do me a favor. Go check on Mr. Gold.

Henry: (nods) Alright.

Jack watches Henry walk into the mens' room, and he answers his phone.

Jack: Renee?

Renee: Jack...

Jack: Are you okay?

Renee: Jack...I uh...(sniffles) I did it again...

Jack: Did what?

Renee: I was...more forceful than I should've been.

Jack: Tell me what happened.

Renee: David, Mary Margaret, and I went to visit Hook to ask him about Cora. He wouldn't give us information, so I asked David and Mary Margaret to stay outside for 5 minutes. Then I...I tortured him...

Jack: And what did he tell you?

Renee: He told me he didn't know Cora's plans but that he'd take us to his ship.

Jack: Did you find anything on the ship?

Renee: I didn't go. I...I couldn't...David and Mary Margaret know...I-I'm sure they could hear Hook screaming from inside...I locked the doors so that they couldn't come inside...

Jack: Listen Renee, you did what you deemed necessary.

Renee shakes her head and laughs to herself quietly, knowing Jack was going to say that.

Jack: And you got results.

Renee: But what about David and Mary Margaret? They're going to look at me differently now.

Jack: It doesn't matter what they think of you. You did what you had to do, and you don't need to justify yourself to anyone. Not to them, not to me, to no one. You need to learn how to live with yourself and the decisions you make.

Renee: Yeah...yeah, you're right...when are you going to come back, Jack?

Jack: I'm not sure. Gold wants me to help him find his son.

Renee: A son? Wow...didn't peg him for a family man.

Jack: (scoffs) Neither did I. But I'll keep you updated, alright?

Renee: Alright. Bye Jack.

Jack: Bye.

* * *

><p>In Storybrooke, Anton, who is now his previous gigantic size, takes out his rage on the citizens of Storybrooke. He throws a car that narrowly misses Mary Margaret and David as they run out of Granny's to see what all the commotion is.<p>

Mary Margaret: How did he get so big?

David: Ruby! Ruby, I need you to find Renee now!

Mary Margaret: Renee?

Ruby runs off to find Renee while Mary Margaret argues with David about this decision.

Mary Margaret: Why do we need Renee? To _torture _the giant?

David: No matter what she did to Hook, we need her help.

Mary Margaret: No we don't!

David: Yes, we do. Trust me.

David wishes to explain to Mary Margaret how helpful Renee was in the Forest Temple and how if it weren't for her he might've been dead. But there's no time to explain all that when a giant is causing mass chaos in town. David runs towards the giant with Mary Margaret following behind. He tries to convince Anton that his deceased twin brother from the Enchanted Forest was the one who hurt him.

David: Anton! Anton, listen to me. You're mistaking me for my twin brother. _He_ was the one who hurt you, not me.

Anton: You expect me to believe that, you liar?! All you humans, you're all liars and murderers and thieves!

David: Look. I know you were the one who gave Renee the enchanted compass. You saved Renee's life.

Anton: You...you know Renee?

David: Yes. She's here in this town.

Anton: Where?

David: I sent a friend to look for her now.

Anton: No! I want to see her NOW!

Anton smashes his fist down to where David is standing, but David jumps out of the way before he could be crushed. Anton chases David and Mary Margaret through Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret: David, if we run any further we'll reach the town line!

David stops running and turns back to propose a deal with the giant.

David: Stop!

Anton stops and looks down at David.

David: Let's make a deal, Anton. My death in exchange for the lives of everyone in Storybrooke.

Anton: (quickly) Deal!

Anton tries to stomp David. Mary Margaret is blown back by the debris as the giant stomps his foot in the ground. After Anton plunges his foot into the ground, the effects of the mushroom Regina gave him wear off, the mushroom found in Wonderland that makes the eater change size dramatically. When David and Mary Margaret approach the hole, they see a human-sized Anton holding onto an underground pipe to keep from falling through to the endless bottom. Anton struggles to maintain his grip of the pipe while the people of Storybrooke help...Ruby runs into the hospital and uses her nose to sniff out Renee. She runs to the stairwell and sees Renee sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

Ruby: Renee!

Renee looks up at Ruby.

Ruby: Renee, how are you just sitting here?

Renee: What's going on outside?

Ruby: There's a giant loose in town!

Renee: What?

Ruby: David and Mary Margaret need your help. Please, you need to help them!

Renee stands on her two feet, fed up with feeling sorry for what she's done...Granny ties a rope to the back of David's car so that David can go underground to rescue him. The dwarfs stabilize the rope as David scales down the concrete edges of the hole. When he reaches Anton, Anton refuses his help.

Anton: No. I don't want your help. I should just let go.

David: I know you don't want to die, Anton. If you did, you would've let go already.

Renee: Hey! Anton!

Anton looks up and sees Renee peering down. Ruby is by her side.

Anton: Renee!

Renee: Let David help you. I won't let you die.

At this, Anton grabs David's hand. They are both pulled to safety with the help of the Storybrooke citizens.

Anton: Thank you. Thank you, everyone.

David: And I assure you, Anton, I am nothing like my brother.

Anton smiles apologetically at David, and then he looks to Renee.

Renee: (smiles) Hey Anton. It's been a while.

The Storybrooke citizens take Anton to Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret holds David back from entering, watching Renee.

Mary Margaret: We need to talk to her about Hook.

David: We will. But let's just get everything straight with Anton first.

Mary Margaret: Do you promise?

David: Yes. I promise.

They both enter Granny's.

Leroy: So where are you gonna live, Anton?

Anton: Probably the woods. I don't think I really belong in a...town.

Leroy: Hey, Storybrooke is home to all kinds of creatures. I mean, we're dwarfs.

Ruby: And I'm a wolf.

Anton: Really? _You're_ a wolf.

Ruby: (laughs) Yeah, I am.

Leroy: Trust me, you'll fit in here.

Mary Margaret: Anton, we've made this new land our home since there's no way to get back to our old land. This land should be your new home too.

Anton: Can't go back home, huh?

Anton shows the townspeople his stem of a beanstalk that could grow magic beans.

Anton: This can help you. I'll just need a good place to grow them.

David: You know, I think I might know a good place.

David, Mary Margaret, Renee, Anton, and the dwarfs drive in David's truck to a vast empty land near the road. After inspecting the soil of the empty land, Anton realizes that it will be capable of harvesting beans.

Anton: This will do.

David: Really? You could grow the magic beans here?

Anton: Yup. But the thing is...Cora brought me here because she _wanted_ me to plant them.

Mary Margaret: We won't let her get to them.

Leroy: So Anton, want to help us dig?

Anton: Uh...sure.

Leroy hands him a pickax. When Anton holds the pickax, it reads "Tiny".

Anton: (smiles) Tiny. It's what my brothers used to call me.

Leroy: The pickax never lies.

Anton and the 7 dwarfs break down the earth using their pickaxes while David, Mary Margaret, and Renee look upon them with a smile. Mary Margaret then looks at David and nudges him.

David: Um Renee...I think we need to have a talk.

Mary Margaret: Yes, we do need to have a talk.

Renee: Okay.

Mary Margaret: You tortured Hook, didn't you?

Renee: I suppose by the standards set by the Geneva Convention, yes. Yes, I did torture Hook.

Mary Margaret: Why?

Renee: Is that a real question?

Mary Margaret: (crosses her arms) I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't a real question.

Renee: You wouldn't have gotten anything out of Hook by just _asking_ him questions.

David: That's true.

Mary Margaret glares at David, and he shuts his mouth.

Renee: Hook only talks when his life is in danger. I know people like him. They don't care _what_ they have to do to complete their mission as long as they get results. The only way to stop people like him is to do whatever _you_ have to do to stop them from completing_ their_ objective at all costs.

Mary Margaret: But it's barbaric! I mean...torture? How...how can you justify torture?

Renee: I was once told the difference between success and failure is your ability to adapt to your enemy. I simply adapted. But don't you stand there like you're so self-righteous, expecting me to regret the decisions I've made because frankly I don't.

Renee walks off, and David looks at Mary Margaret.

David: Snow...

Mary Margaret: How could you stand up for her?

David: She's right about Hook. He wouldn't have talked if we just asked him questions.

Mary Margaret: So you think Renee was right to _torture_ him?

David: I...I think Renee was right to do what she thought was necessary.

Mary Margaret: (shakes her head) Unbelievable. Unbelievable...

Mary Margaret walks away from David, and he feels torn for sticking up for Renee and trying to please his wife.

* * *

><p>In Manhattan, a cab pulls up and Gold steps out followed by Henry and Jack. They are in front of a shabby looking apartment complex, the place the magic globe Gold used led them to. Jack sees Gold's uncomfortable expression as he looks upon the apartment.<p>

Jack: Guess your son isn't expecting you.

Gold: No.

Jack: Well, who doesn't love a surprise? You ready?

Gold: (deep breath) Yes.

Jack, Gold, and Henry approach the building and enter. Inside the apartment lobby, they look over the intercom panels for a familiar name.

Henry: Any idea which one's your son?

Gold: No. No, I'm afraid I'm at a loss.

Jack notices a nameless entry "407".

Jack: That's probably your son.

Gold: It could just be an empty apartment.

Jack: We'll see.

Jack presses the button and someone answers.

Jack: Yeah, I've got a UPS package for the apartment owner. Could you let me through?

The other end of the intercom disconnects, and there is scuffling above them. Jack realizes their target is trying to run. Rushing outside, they see a man climbing down the fire escape.

Gold: You've got to stop him, Mr. Bauer.

Jack takes off in pursuit of the runner. Using a shortcut, Jack cuts the runner off and tackles him to the ground. Meanwhile, Gold and Henry are waiting back at the apartment building for Jack's return.

Henry: Don't worry, Mr. Gold. Renee told me Jack's good at catching people, especially when they're running.

Gold: Well, my son has been running away for a long time. He's just as good at that.

Henry: At least we know where he is. By the way, thanks for letting me come with you on your journey.

Gold: (smiles) I thank you, Henry, for bringing your mother to Storybrooke. Without her breaking the Curse, I would never have been able to leave, to find my son.

Henry: You know, I forgave my mom for giving me up for adoption. I'm sure your son will forgive you too.

Gold: Yes, but it's not quite the same scenario.

Henry: Well, all that matters is that you're here, and you want your son back.

Henry and Gold are now waiting inside the apartment foyer because Jack is taking a while. Henry sees Gold pacing up and down again.

Henry: Why are you so nervous? _I_ was excited when I found _my_ mom.

Gold: Things don't always work out the way you want them to, my boy.

Henry: In the story book, it says Rumpelstiltskin can see the future. Why don't you just look and see what's going to happen?

Gold: Seeing the inevitable can be a terrible price. The future is like a puzzle with missing pieces, difficult to read and never what you think.

Finally, Jack comes back with Neal Cassidy. Gold stares at his son, unable to believe that he's standing before him as a grown adult. Neal looks at his father in shock and spite.

Jack: Take us to your apartment.

Neal enters the code and opens the gates. They all enter Neal's apartment, and Henry closes the door behind him. Jack takes Henry into the kitchen so Gold can have a moment with his son.

Gold: Bae...

Neal: Why are you here, dad?

Gold: I just...I wanted to talk.

Neal: Yeah, well I don't wanna talk. Leave.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jack calls Chloe to look up information about Neal Cassidy.

Chloe: Jack? What the hell? You said you would call me and tell me what's going on.

Jack: I know. I'm sorry, Chloe, but things came up. I need you to look up someone for me, a man named Neal Cassidy.

Chloe: Damn it, Jack, what's going on?

Jack: I swear, I'll tell you everything once I have the time. But please, Chloe, you have to trust me. Right now, I'm a little busy.

Chloe: (groans) Fine. Give me a few minutes.

Jack: Thank you, Chloe.

Jack hangs up and watches Gold talking with his son.

Henry: So, who's Chloe?

Jack: A woman I used to work with.

Henry: Do you like her?

Jack: (looks at Henry with a small smile) It's not what you're thinking, kid.

Henry: So you like Renee more?

Jack: Why are you so interested about me and Renee?

Henry: Cus I think you two make a good couple together, like Snow White and Prince Charming.

Jack: (scoffs) Trust me. I'm no Prince Charming, and she's no Snow White.

Jack gets a call from Chloe, and he answers.

Jack: Chloe, d'you find anything?

Chloe: Yeah. Neal Cassidy, age 40, lives in New York City. No occupation. He has a son named Henry with a woman named Emma Swan. She gave birth to him when she was serving time for stealing watches, and she gave Henry up for adoption immediately. It was a closed adoption, and his legal mother is a woman named Regina Mills.

Jack: (looks at Henry) Alright...thanks, Chloe.

Jack hangs up.

Jack: Henry, what did you say your mom's name was?

Henry: Emma. Emma Swan. Why do you ask?

Jack: What do you know about your father?

Henry: He was a fireman, and he was killed in a fire before I was born.

Jack looks at Neal.

Henry: Why are you asking me about my dad?

Jack: Because...this isn't my place, Henry, but if I don't tell you then you'll never know the truth.

Henry: ...what is it?

Jack: That man, Neal Cassidy. He's your father...

Gold: Please, will you give me a chance to be heard, Bae?

Neal: Leave!

Gold: Bae...I'm begging you, son. I'm begging you.

Neal: ...three minutes. That's all.

Gold: There is...no worse pain than regret.

Neal: Try abandonment.

Gold: I want to make it up to you, Bae. Why don't you come with me to Storybrooke? I could return you to fourteen years of age, and we could start over as a family.

Neal: What? No! No, I don't want to be 14 again! God, no!

Gold: I just want another chance with you, son. You loved me once.

Neal: Because you were once a good man.

Gold: I want to be that man again. Just give me another chance.

Neal: (angry) Do you know how it felt when you let me go into that portal alone? Do you know what I asked myself every night? Why you let go of me. I asked myself how...just how could a father choose dark magic over his one and only son? It haunted me every single night.

Gold: (teary) I'm so sorry, Bae.

Neal: Your time is up. Leave.

Jack knows Gold isn't getting anywhere with his son. He looks at Henry sitting limp on the kitchen chair, staring at Neal. Jack steps out from the kitchen and approaches Neal.

Jack: Mr. Cassidy, did you know you have a son?

Neal: What?

Jack: Emma Swan, she gave birth to your son while she was serving her time.

Neal: ...no, no that's not true.

Jack: It is. And your son...he's here in this room with you.

Neal: Wh...what?

Jack: Henry is your son.

Neal sees Henry sitting on the chair, soaking in the information Jack gave him about his father.

Neal: He...he's my son?

Jack: Yes, he is, Mr. Cassidy.

Neal: How do you know?

Jack: I have sources.

Neal looks at Jack then to Henry.

Jack: Go on. You should talk to him.

Neal approaches Henry slowly, and Henry watches his father.

Henry: Hey.

Neal: H-Hey.

Henry: I'm Henry. You're my dad, aren't you?

Neal: Yeah...sorry it took so long to meet, kid.

Henry: That's fine. You didn't know I existed...

* * *

><p>Renee is at The Rabbit's Hole drinking alone. Hook enters reluctantly because he ran out of rum on his ship and was informed that The Rabbit Hole is the only place in town where you can get hard liquor. He immediately spots Renee drinking at the bar by herself. Hook approaches her cautiously and sits next to her. She's surprised to see him here in town ordering drinks. He looks at Renee with no expression. Renee looks away, not knowing what to say.<p>

Hook: An apology would be acceptable.

Renee looks at Hook, expression unable to be deciphered even by Hook himself.

Hook: Or have you already forgotten what you did to me?

Renee: I didn't do anything wrong.

Hook: You don't think _torturing _somebody _isn't _wrong?

Renee drinks, not answering Hook.

Hook: You're a troubled one, aren't you?

Renee: Why are you here?

Hook: The same reason you're here. For a drink, of course.

Renee looks away again.

Hook: I understand why you tortured me, love. I would've done the same if I were you.

Renee: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Hook: Maybe. (drinks) But tell me, I wasn't your first, was I? You've done it before.

Renee: Why do you care?

Hook: I don't, just curious is all.

Hook hears the clanking of the cue ball against the other pool balls. He looks to the pool table curiously, wondering what the people are doing there.

Hook: What is _that_?

Renee: What? Pool?

Hook: Pool?

Renee: You've never seen one?

Hook: No. What is it?

Renee: It's a game.

Hook: A game? What kind of game is it?

Renee: Want me to show you?

Hook: (smirks) Only ifyou'll teach me.

Renee and Hook walk over to an empty pool table, and as she sets up the table she explains simply the rules of the game. She hands him a pool stick, and she takes one for herself.

Renee: I'll break.

Renee breaks it, and 2 solids go in. It's now Hook's turn, and he has no idea how to hold the stick especially since he has a hook for one hand.

Renee: Like this.

Renee takes her stance, and Hook copies. Renee approaches Hook and helps his stance, and he looks right into her eyes with no shame. She glances up at Hook, and their eyes lock for a quick second. She looks away, and Hook grins. As the game progresses, Renee keeps teaching him the rules and giving him hints on how to hit the ball.

Hook: You know, love, this game is pretty exciting. Let's make a bet, shall we? The loser shall buy the winner at least 4 drinks throughout the night.

Renee: You wanna bet against me 4 drinks?

Hook: (cocky) Unless you're afraid I'll beat you.

Renee: (scoffs) Deal.

Renee falls right into Hook's trap. She wins without a doubt, and Hook orders her first drink for her. As the night progresses, Renee gets really drunk while Hook enjoys spending time with drunk Renee. He feels good seeing Renee loosen up, especially since he had no hard feelings that she tortured him badly. Hook orders another drink for Renee, and she takes it down.

Hook: Alright, slow down, love. Don't want you getting sick.

Renee: (slurs) I-I can handle it. Don't tell me what (hiccups) what to do.

Hook smiles and makes his move.

Hook: So, where is this man you said you needed to go back to?

Renee: Huh? You mean Jack?

Hook: Yes, Jack. Where is he now?

Renee: I dunno. He's somewhere with Gold and Henry.

Hook: Gold...Rumpelstiltskin?

Renee: Yeah, yeah. They're uh...somewhere. I think (hiccups) I think he said New York City.

Hook: So the crocodile's not in town, aye?

Renee: Crocodile?

Hook: Nothing. Well, love, it seems like I'll be leaving town soon. But I'd be remiss if we didn't spend my final moments here together, just you and I.

Renee: What?

Hook laughs, knowing Renee didn't process a single word he said.

Hook: Let's spend the night together, Renee.

Renee: You wanna spend the night with _me_? I _tortured_ you.

Hook: Yes, you did. But you're not the first person to have tortured me, though I must say you're the first woman to. I guess you took my being-physically-tortured-by-a-woman virginity.

Renee smirks and laughs. She sways so much she nearly falls back, but Hook puts his arm around her and catches her.

Hook: Come on, love. Let's get you to bed.

Hook carries Renee over his back and piggy-backs her towards his ship since he has no idea where she lives. He arrives in his room in the decks, and he walks over to his bed. Hook lays Renee gently down on his bed, and he looks down at her while she looks up at him. Renee can't believe what she's seeing. She sees Larry looking over her. Renee opens her mouth to say his name, but she can't bring herself to.

Hook: What is it?

Renee sits up, completely disoriented yet she knows that Larry is sitting right in front of her smiling at her. Hook sees the way Renee is looking at him, and he places his hand gently on Renee's cheek. Renee had tried so hard to banish all the memories she had of Larry. But after feeling his touch on her cheek, the memories were all coming back.

Hook: Renee?

Renee reaches her hand out to Hook's face and touches it. She tears up and embraces Hook tightly. Renee then cups Hook's face in her hands and kisses him passionately, catching him off guard. She breaks the kiss and is relieved to see Larry still there.

Hook: (weakly whispers) Renee...

Renee: (cries) I can't believe it's you...you're alive...

Hook doesn't know what to say. He knows Renee is seeing someone in his place, but he doesn't want to stop her from kissing and holding him as if she loves him. Hook looks into Renee's eyes, and it moves him seeing how happy she is. Renee smiles, and Hook wipes Renee's tears with his good hand. He leans in for another heated kiss, and he's immediately drawn into Renee's longing. He leans Renee down on his bed and gets on top of her as their kiss becomes very heated. Renee moans in the kisses and tears stroll down her face. Hook breaks the kiss for a moment to look in Renee's eyes, and he wipes her tears away.

Hook: You sure you want to do this, Renee?

Renee looks into Larry's eyes.

Renee: (nods) Yes. I've wanted to do this for such a long time.

Renee kisses Hook again, and he gives in to Renee's desires.


	7. Chapter 7

Renee wakes up with a major hangover, and when she opens her eyes she realizes she's not in her room in the inn. She feels a heavy arm around her waist, and she looks at herself to see she's undressed under sheets. Renee remembers seeing Larry last night, and she's afraid to see who she mistook as Larry. She slowly rolls around and is aghast when she sees Hook sleeping next to her, undressed and under the sheets with her. Renee gasps, and Hook stirs awake.

Hook: Morning, love.

Renee quickly gathers her clothes, and Hook stops her with his good hand.

Hook: Going somewhere?

Renee: I need to go.

Hook: Stay a little longer.

Renee: No, no I need to go-

Hook: Wait.

Renee: Last night was a mistake. I thought...

Hook: I was someone else? Larry?

Renee looks at Hook, and he sits up in bed.

Hook: You kept saying his name last night when we were...well, you know.

Renee: Look, I'm sorry. This was a huge mistake.

Renee starts putting her clothes on as Hook watches, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Hook: I enjoyed last night.

Renee looks back at him and doesn't answer. She continues to put her pants on.

Hook: I'm leaving today.

Renee: (looks at Hook) Leaving where?

Hook: Do you really care?

Renee: ...no...I guess not.

Hook bites his tongue, wishing he hadn't asked that to receive such an answer. When Renee is fully clothed, she looks back at Hook putting his clothes on. She quietly leaves the deck and is about to climb down the steps to the port when Hook calls out for her.

Hook: (leans on the edge) I don't even get a goodbye? After all we've been through?

Renee: (looks back at Hook) Goodbye.

Hook watches Renee walk away. When she's a distance away, Hook goes back below deck into his bedroom. He takes out Renee's phone he hid under his pillow. Hook is astounded by this device, but he has no idea what to do with it or how to operate it. He takes out a poker card, the Queen of Hearts. He places it on the floor, and a puff of purple smoke fills the room. When the smoke clears, he sees Regina standing there.

Regina: What is it? My mother and I have to be somewhere.

Hook: I helped you with the map to locate the crocodile's dagger. Help me locate him.

Regina: How?

Hook: (hands Renee's phone to Regina) This is Renee's. Jack Bauer is with Rumpelstiltskin, and I need to know where they are.

Regina takes the phone and goes to text. She hands the phone back to Hook.

Regina: Type in whatever you want to ask Bauer.

Hook takes the phone back, and Regina disappears. Hook looks at the text box and starts typing away...Renee goes to Granny's for coffee. She sits by herself, trying to reconstruct what happened last night. It doesn't take much effort because she remembers every moment: drinking at the bar with Hook, entering his ship, seeing Larry before her eyes, making love with whom she believed was Larry. Renee gets butterflies in her stomach thinking of that moment again, but it sickens her knowing it was actually Hook instead of Larry. She wonders how she could've been so delusional to believe she was actually making love to Larry when she knows he's deceased. In the middle of her thoughts, David and Mary Margaret enter.

David: Renee, we need to talk.

Renee: I'm not feeling so well...

David: Renee, please. It's about Cora.

Renee: Why do you need me? You don't want anything to do with me. Not after what I did to Hook.

Renee continues sipping her coffee, and David nudges Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret: Last night, I did some thinking, Renee...and David did some convincing too...but I realize we need your help.

Renee looks at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret: I know I might've said some things that offended you, and I'm sorry. But I'm just not that kind of person. I could never make the kinds of decisions you can make...but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're able to do what's necessary because you have what it takes. And I just...I don't. I never did. We need your help, Renee, to help us stop Cora. What you said yesterday, you're right. She'll do everything she can to get what she wants. And she wants the Dark One's power to get rid of us all for good.

Renee looks at David, and he nods. Renee sighs, and she heads over to the sheriff station with David and Mary Margaret to discuss what Mary Margaret saw earlier in the morning.

Renee: So, what's going on with Regina and Cora?

David: Snow said she saw Regina and Cora together in the forest. They were looking for Rumpelstiltskin's dagger.

Renee: His dagger?

David: It's the only thing that can kill him.

Mary Margaret: Or control him.

Renee: Control him how?

Mary Margaret: If you wield the dagger of the Dark One, you can control him to do anything you want. For example, kill us all.

Renee: So why don't you just let her kill Gold?

Mary Margaret: Because if she does, the Dark One's powers will be transferred to her.

David: Whether Cora kills Rumpelstiltskin and becomes the Dark One or she uses him as a puppet, it's no good for any of us.

Renee: Did they find the dagger?

Mary Margaret: No. We've tried calling Gold, but he's not answering.

David: We have no idea where it is, and we're running out of time.

Renee: Regina...why is she helping Cora do this? I thought she was trying to change for Henry.

Mary Margaret: So did we. But we think...Cora must've promised her something. Maybe something about making Henry hers, or maybe something about killing me.

David: Or both.

Renee thinks quietly as David and Mary Margaret look at her.

Renee: Whether Cora promised Regina she'd give her Henry or kill you or both, we know one thing's for sure. Cora promised Regina something she wants. Our next course of action should be pitting Regina against Cora.

Mary Margaret and David: How?

Renee: Someone's going to have to talk to her. Try to...make Regina doubt Cora's intentions of helping her. If we can make it seem like Cora is only thinking of herself, then I think we can get Regina to turn on her.

David: Who's going to do the talking?

Renee: I will. She'll be resentful if either of you are there.

Mary Margaret: (nods) I'll write a note and put it on Regina's desk. I'm sure she'll see it.

* * *

><p>Jack, Henry, Gold, and Neal go out to get some pizza for lunch. Neal takes them to his favorite pizza place. Gold sits at a different table than Neal and Henry, so Jack decides to accompany Gold.<p>

Jack: Why don't you sit with your son?

Gold: He doesn't want my company.

Jack: Right.

Gold doesn't take his eyes off his son, watching Neal getting to know his own son.

Jack: Quite a family reunion, huh?

Gold: Quite. (looks at Jack) Mr. Bauer, can't you try to convince my son to come back with us to Storybrooke?

Jack: I've tried. But...frankly, he doesn't want to be around you. He told me what happened, how you chose your dark powers over him.

Gold: A decision I've regretted since the day I made it.

Jack: It's gonna take time for him to forgive you.

Gold: What about you and your father, Mr. Bauer? Are you two...better off than my son and I?

Jack: My father is dead.

Gold: ...I'm sorry.

Jack: My father and I...we had a complicated relationship.

Gold: Do you mind if I ask how?

Jack: ...to make it as simple as possible, my father was a terrorist, and my job was to take him down. He...he died to save me.

Gold: Fathers...we make many mistakes, but we'd do anything to protect our children.

Jack nods, thinking of Kim and that fateful day when she and Terri were kidnapped. He remembers the great lengths he took to protect his family, and in the end it cost him the death of his wife.

Gold: Do you have children, Mr. Bauer?

Jack: I have a daughter.

Gold: And your wife?

Jack: ...she died.

Gold: ...it seems there are many deaths around you, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: (scoffs at Gold's bluntness) So I've been told.

* * *

><p>In Granny's, Renee sits by herself at a booth waiting for Regina, but she can't take her mind off of Larry. She can't stop thinking about him after seeing a surreal hallucination of him last night. She couldn't deny she had a good time last night, but it makes her so upset knowing that it was with Hook instead of Larry. During her thoughts about last night, Regina enters and sits across Renee.<p>

Regina: How is Henry?

Renee: He's fine. Jack and Gold are with him. He's well protected.

Regina: So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Renee: First, I wanted to apologize. We know you didn't kill Archie, and we're sorry we didn't believe you.

Regina: Okay, what's second?

Renee: We know you've been in contact with your mother. You're looking for Gold's dagger. What are you planning to do with it?

Regina: _I _don't plan to do anything with it.

Renee: But your mother is. You know what she can do with it, Regina. She could make Gold kill all of us, or she can take the power for herself and kill all of us.

Regina is unaffected by Renee's words.

Renee: Regina...you've worked so hard to change for the better good. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping your mother?

Regina: Do you know what changing for the "better good" got me? A dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who never believed for one second I could change.

Renee: What about Jack and I? Are we the hypocrites too?

Regina: I'm warning you now, Ms. Walker, stay out of our way, and we may spare your life.

Renee: Your mother doesn't care about you or Henry. She just wants the Dark One's powers.

Regina: And what do _you_ know about _my_ mother? You don't know her at all. You don't know what she wants. So mind your own business, Ms. Walker.

With that said, Regina storms out of Granny's.

* * *

><p>Jack, Gold, Henry, and Neal walk back to Neal's apartment after finishing their pizza. Neal and Henry go up to his apartment to grab a camera for their next destination, the museum.<p>

Gold: Your father, Mr. Bauer. Why was he...a terrorist?

Jack: I don't know.

Gold: I can see your father brought you a lot of pain.

Jack: I don't like speaking about my father.

From behind, the apartment complex door bursts open, and before either Jack or Gold can react, Hook runs into the lobby and stabs Gold in the chest with his hook laced with poison.

Hook: (growls) You took Milah away from me. Now your life will be taken as penance.

As Hook raises his hook to inflict the final blow, Jack tackles Hook to the wall and smashes his head against it, rendering him unconscious. A phone drops from Hook's pocket, and Jack sees that it's Renee's phone. He realizes Hook was the one who was texting him earlier about his exact whereabouts, not Renee. He realizes that he was the one who brought Hook to New York City. Neal hears the commotion and runs down from his apartment with Henry. He sees Hook and notices the blood pouring from Gold's chest.

Neal: What the hell happened?!

Jack: Take your father up to your apartment. I'll take care of _him_.

Neal takes Gold up to the apartment room to try and stop the chest wound from bleeding while Jack takes Hook to a storage room. Jack ties Hook up to a chair, and he looks through Hook's pockets to see if he has anything else on him. He finds Hook's map, and he realizes that Hook sailed his invisibility cloaked ship to New York. Jack takes this map and goes back upstairs to Neal's apartment.

Henry: Mr. Gold...are you going to die?

Gold: (glares at Henry) This is your fault. It's all your fault!

Gold pushes Henry away. Confused, Henry backs away frightened.

Jack: Henry, go find me a charger. My phone is dead.

Jack gives Henry his phone, and Henry goes off to find a charger. Neal and Jack notice blood oozing from Gold's chest as well as something else.

Gold: (breathing heavily) It's poison. I need to get back to Storybrooke.

Neal: I'll call a cab.

Jack: It's rush hour. He won't make it. (shows Hook's map) But Hook brought his ship with him. All we need is someone who can captain the boat.

Neal: I can. I'll get a car for us to get to the port.

Neal walks off to make a phone call while Henry comes back and shows Jack a text from his phone. Jack reads it and sighs frustrated.

Jack: Mr. Gold, I have bad news. Cora and Regina are searching for your dagger. We need to know where you hid it so Renee can get it.

Gold: We'll find it when we get back.

Jack: There's no time for that. You can trust Renee. She'll locate your dagger and keep it from Cora and Regina.

Gold looks at Jack, torn.

Jack: If you don't, _they'll_ find your dagger and do whatever they plan to do with it, and I'm guessing it's not going to be good for you or for any of us. Now, tell me where your dagger is so that Renee can go get it...

In the clock tower Mary Margaret, David, and Renee climb the steps to the very top where the clock face sits. David reaches at the minute long hand of the clock face and pulls out the dagger.

Mary Margaret: We did it! We beat Regina and Cora!

Their victory is short-lived. Regina and Cora materialize in front of them with nasty smiles on their faces.

Regina: Give me the dagger.

Mary Margaret: You should've chosen good, Regina. Good always wins.

Cora summons Johanna to the clock tower with a snap of her fingers to use as leverage.

Mary Margaret: Johanna!

Cora: Haven't you learned your lesson, precious princess? Neither good nor evil wins. Power does.

To prove this, Regina reaches into Johanna's chest and removes her heart. David pulls out a gun, but Regina magically flings it out of his hands. Regina continues to crush Johanna's heart in her hands, and Johanna screams in pain.

Cora: It's your decision, princess. Are you going to follow your mother's example and be "good"?

Mary Margaret realizes it wasn't the Blue Fairy who gave her the candle filled with dark magic all those years ago, but it was Cora. She comes to the horrific conclusion her mother wasn't sick; Cora poisoned her.

Mary Margaret: You...you killed my mother.

Cora: (smiles) Yes. So _my_ daughter could be queen.

This surprises Regina, but she says nothing and continues to squeeze Johanna's heart. Despite being in excruciating pain, Johanna shouts for Mary Margaret not to surrender the dagger.

Cora: Give me the dagger, or you'll lose Johanna in a fate much worse than the one your mother suffered.

Renee: Mary Margaret, don't do it. Don't give them the dagger.

Falling on her knees, Mary Margaret drops the dagger in tears. It flies up at Cora who catches it with ease. Regina reinserts the heart back into Johanna. Safe from harm, Johanna begins making her way over to Mary Margaret, who waits with open arms. But Johanna is suddenly flung out the clock face by Cora. Mary Margaret screams, and she, David, and Renee look down from the clock tower. They look on in shock as they see Johanna's still body on the streets below, a puddle of blood seeping through Johanna's cracked skull.

Regina: (taunts) This is what being good will get you. And don't you ever forget it.

As Regina and Cora disappear in a puff of smoke, Mary Margaret sobs in David's arms at the unexpected tragedy. Renee leans against the wall, looking at Johanna's body. She looks back to David, and she walks down the clock tower to cover up the dead body.

* * *

><p>In New York, Neal and Jack walk swiftly through the streets to walk to the car Neal ordered.<p>

Jack: So you're going to come back to Storybrooke with us?

Neal: I won't sit by and leave my father to die. He's still my dad.

When they find the car, Jack believes Neal is going to hotwire it, but he grabs the keys hidden near the tires.

Neal: Belongs to a friend.

The friend coincidentally runs up to greet him. She hugs Neal and kisses him on the lips. She then turns to Jack and smiles.

Tamara: Neal, who's your friend?

Neal: Uh Tamara, this is Jack. Jack, Tamara. She's my fiancee.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret places one of Johanna's snow drop flowers on her recently dug grave. Renee and David stand by Mary Margaret's side.<p>

David: You did the best you could.

Mary Margaret ignores this.

David: This isn't your fault, Snow.

Mary Margaret: After holding onto goodness my whole life, what has it done for me? It's only taken lives.

David: Cora _wants_ you to lose faith in who you are as a person. You can't let her get through to you.

Mary Margaret: (cries) Do you know _how_ many times kindness has brought me tragedy? Stopping Regina's execution, sending Emma through the magic wardrobe, letting my mother die. And now Johanna...

Renee: We'll get the dagger back, Mary Margaret. I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure Johanna's death isn't in vain.

Mary Margaret: Maybe instead of other people changing, _I_ need to change.

David: What do you mean?

Mary Margaret: I'm going to kill Cora.

* * *

><p>Far off in the ocean, Neal and Henry steer the <em>Jolly Roger<em> while Mr. Gold lies under the deck of the ship. Jack enters to check on Gold. He's pale, sweating, and breathing heavily.

Jack: You don't look so good.

Gold: The poison is rushing to my heart. It tends to have that effect.

Jack: So this dagger...what can Cora and Regina do with it?

Gold: Anything.

Jack: So...they can force you to kill everyone?

Gold: Yes. Are you hoping I bleed to death now?

Jack: ...no...I'm sure Renee has the dagger by now.

Gold: Oh, I seriously doubt that, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: Why do you say that?

Gold: Because you don't know Cora.

Jack: And you don't know Renee.

Henry comes running down.

Henry: Jack, we're almost home!

Jack nods and walks up to deck. He calls David and tells him to come to the port with his truck to transfer Gold. As Neal brings the boat to the port, David, Mary Margaret, and Renee are there to greet them all. David and Mary Margaret help Gold onto David's truck while Renee explains to Jack what happened with the dagger.

David: Is Cora controlling the dagger?

Gold: If she was, you'd all be dead.

Jack: Alright, where to, Gold?

Gold: My shop.

They all hop into David's truck as he drives to Gold's pawnshop. Neal and David help Gold in while everyone else follows behind. Renee is by Mary Margaret's side.

Mary Margaret: I'm going to stop Cora.

Renee: How? By killing her?

Mary Margaret: It's the only way.

Renee: Once you kill, there's no turning back from it. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself, trust me.

Mary Margaret doesn't listen to Renee trying to talk her out of killing.

Renee: Look at me, Mary Margaret. Do you want to become like _me_? I'm a mess.

Renee can see she's not getting through to Mary Margaret.

Renee: You're supposed to be a hero, Mary Margaret. And heroes...they don't kill if there are other options. Me...I'm not a hero. But you are. You're Henry's hero.

Renee's words still have no effect on Mary Margaret.

Renee: Mary Margaret, please. You have the purest heart of anyone I've ever known. Killing Cora isn't the way.

Mary Margaret: Says the person who tortures and _defends_ torturing.

Gold rests in his shop and advises Jack to find a jar. When Jack shakes the jar something rattles, but he can't see anything in it. When he dips his hand into the jar, he grabs something invisible.

Gold: Invisible chalk. Draw a line by the front of the door. The rest of you, prepare for battle.

Mary Margaret begins to walk into another room, but Gold asks her to get him a warmer blanket. Inside a cabinet, she sees the candle she could have used to save her mother's life, the candle that can bring back someone only by taking another life.

Mary Margaret: Why do you have this?

Gold: I was saving it for a rainy day. Only the candle can save me.

Mary Margaret: Why should I save you when I couldn't even use it to save my own mother?

Gold: Because you're now all grown up, and for the first time our interests are alike.

Mary Margaret: You want me to use the candle to kill Cora and save you. There's no coming back from murder.

Gold: And there's no coming back from death either.

Mary Margaret: How can I use this? It only works if you whisper the person's name over them.

Gold: A heart will work too. Cora's heart is outside of her body. You can curse the heart and put it back into her body.

Mary Margaret: I can get Cora's heart, force her to do the right thing, and let you die. I'd kill two birds with one stone.

Gold: And imagine Henry's face when he hears you killed his grandfather.

Mary Margaret: Grandfather?

Meanwhile, Jack uses the invisible chalk outside to draw a line.

Neal: Missed a spot.

Jack scoffs at the joke.

Neal: Didn't know you were magical.

Jack: I'm not.

Neal: Obviously you are. You're holding the invisible chalk.

When Jack's done, he goes back to Gold and Mary Margaret.

Jack: Alright, I'm done.

Gold: Now, cast a protection spell.

Jack: What?

Gold: You can do it, Mr. Bauer. I know who you are, and I know you have it in you.

Jack: I don't understand.

Gold: Just try. And if I live, I can explain everything to you.

Jack looks at Neal, and Neal gives a "I told you" look. Jack sighs and closes his eyes.

Gold: Magic is not intellectual, Mr. Bauer. It's emotional. Ask yourself why you're doing this, who are you protecting?

Jack thinks about all the residents of Storybrooke, and he focuses on Renee. He imagines what would happen if Cora wields the power of the Dark One and kills Renee. A protection shield forms outside of the shop.

Neal: He did it.

David and Mary Margaret look through the window of Gold's shop, and David notices Mary Margaret is looking down sadly.

David: What's wrong?

Mary Margaret: Nothing.

David: Did Gold tell you something?

Shaking disrupts their conversation. David walks in to inform Neal, Jack, Renee, and Gold.

David: They're here.

Cora and Regina stand outside the shop and use their cumulative magic to break down the protection spell. The mother and daughter enter to find Neal, David, Jack, Renee, and Mary Margaret standing at attention with a variety of weapons to defend themselves.

Renee: Think about what you're doing, Regina.

Regina smirks. While a fight is about to break out, Mary Margaret manages to sneak out of the shop through the back door. Regina summons a fireball and throws it their way. David slashes at it, extinguishing it with his sword. In an act of retaliation, Regina uses her magic to cast David out of the shop, slamming the door behind him to keep him locked out. Renee runs towards the door but is thrown aside by Cora's magic. Neal lunges forward with his sword, but Cora teleports away into purple smoke. Regina steps forward and chokes Jack, and Cora reenters in a puff of purple smoke. Jack grabs a sharp object with one hand and breaks free of Regina's grasp by using his other hand to punch her arm in the weak spot. Jack holds the sharp object against Regina's throat. The dagger of the Dark One lays on the floor between Neal and Cora.

Neal: Choose wisely. Power or your daughter.

Cora uses her magic to raise the dagger off the floor and into her hand. As a consequence of this, Jack shoves Regina into Cora causing them to tumble into a glass display case.

Jack: Get to your father now!

Neal runs to the backroom to where his father is as Jack helps Renee onto her feet.

Jack: Come on, we gotta get back.

They run to the backroom together, and Jack creates another barrier with the chalk. The barrier configures before Cora and Regina can stop Jack. Before they can further plan their attack, Cora feels her heart, sensing someone is in her daughter's vault.

Cora: Someone's in the vault. My-my heart. Go. I'll stay here and deal with _them_.

Regina teleports in purple smoke to the vault while Cora tries to penetrate the barrier by herself. Meanwhile David wakes up from being thrown out of the shop and knocked unconscious. He uses his phone to contact Jack.

Jack: David?

David: Jack! What's happened?

Jack: I drew a barrier to the backroom. Cora's trying to get through, and Regina just disappeared.

David: Is Mary Margaret with you?

Jack: No. I thought she was with you.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret finds Cora's heart in Regina's vault. She lights the candle, whispering Cora's name, then blows out the candle afterwards cursing Cora's heart...Cora clenches her fingers to disintegrate the magical barrier protecting Jack, Renee, Neal, and Gold. Behind the barrier, Neal sees that the barrier is beginning to give way.

Gold: This might be for the best. After all I've done to you, Bae, I deserve the pain of death.

Neal: I won't let you die!

Gold: Ms. Walker, I want to speak with Belle.

Neal: Belle? Who is she?

Renee: Your dad's girlfriend.

In the hospital, Belle answers the phone.

Gold: Belle. It's me.

Belle: I...I told you before, I don't remember who you are.

Gold: I know. I know. I just wanted to remind you who you used to be before...I go away.

Belle: Go away?

Gold: You are a beautiful, kind, loving woman, Belle. You are a hero who helps other people and expects nothing in return. You were so beautiful to have loved an ugly man like myself. You see the good in people, and if they have none you create it. When you look in the mirror, I hope that is what you will always see. (teary) I...I just wish I could've been better to you, Belle.

Belle starts crying before Gold hangs up the phone. He hands it back to Renee.

Neal: Didn't know you had that kind of love in you.

Gold: Oh, I'm full of love. I've been searching for _you_ for centuries.

Neal: I...never thought you'd go back on our deal.

Gold: I made the wrong decision. And now, I'll pay my price for it.

Gold reaches his hand out to Neal, and Neal grabs his dad's hand crying...Regina walks into her vault, turning around to find Mary Margaret holding the chest containing Cora's heart.

Regina: You have no right to be in my vault and no right to my mother's heart.

Mary Margaret looks up from the chest and hands it over to Regina. Regina is confused by this gesture.

Mary Margaret: Your mother can't truly love you without her heart. I know that's all you've ever wanted, for her to love you.

Regina is still cautious of Mary Margaret's intentions.

Mary Margaret: Cora will be better with her heart. And once Cora can truly love you, Regina, only then can Henry really see you for who you are, a mother. That's what you want, isn't it?

* * *

><p>Letters from Gold's dagger diminish one by one, and Cora continues to muster up magic to break apart the barrier spell. She finally manages to open the barrier and enter the backroom. Neal, Jack, and Renee stand in front of Gold to protect him.<p>

Cora: Get out of my way.

Neal: In your dreams.

With a whip of her hands, Cora sends them to some random road by the use of her magic. Cora then sits by Gold, looking down at him as if she is sad to see him die.

Gold: Answer me one thing before I die...did you ever love me?

Cora: I had to rip my own heart out because of you. _You _were my weakness, the only man I truly loved.

Lifting the dagger, which now only has one letter left on it, Cora braces herself to stab Gold but instead jolts forward, dropping it on the ground. Standing behind her is Regina, who has just inserted her mother's heart. The two smile at each other, about to embrace. Cora walks toward Regina, but suddenly collapses. Gold sees his wounds have vanished as Cora collapses into Regina's arms. Gold picks up his dagger, just as Cora whispers her dying words to Regina. Regina and Gold see the light go out in Cora's eyes. Regina falls apart as her mother dies in her arms.

Gold: Why are you mourning her? She did you no favors.

Regina: You! You killed my mother! You-you cast some spell on her!

Mary Margaret rushes in shouting.

Mary Margaret: Don't put her heart back...

It's too late. Mary Margaret sees Cora dead in Regina's arms. Rage fills Regina as she realizes Mary Margaret did this to her mother.

Regina: (growls and glares at Mary Margaret) You.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal: Where the hell are we?

Jack, Renee, and Neal look around the road at where they're standing after being teleported away from the battle by Cora. Jack looks up to the sky and looks at where the sun is. He then looks down to the ground for his shadow, seeing which way his shadow is pointing.

Jack: Storybrooke's west from here.

Neal: How do you know?

Jack: The sun and shadow. It's a good way to track.

Jack, Renee, and Neal finally find their way back to Storybrooke, and they make a run for it to Gold's pawnshop. They see Gold by himself, alive and well.

Renee: What happened?

Gold: Cora is dead.

Renee: Mary Margaret...did she kill Cora?

Gold: Yes.

Renee: (to Jack) I'm going to look for Mary Margaret.

Renee leaves the pawnshop and heads over to Mary Margaret's apartment.

Jack: You said you'd explain everything if you live. You're alive, so let's talk.

Gold: Alright. Have a seat, Mr. Bauer.

Neal: I'm gonna go look for Henry.

Neal leaves to let Gold and Jack talk alone.

Jack: Start talking.

Gold: Well, believe it or not, Mr. Bauer, you're not from this world.

Jack: What?

Gold: Have you heard of a distant land called Camelot?

Jack: (nods) Yes. W-With King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin.

Gold: Then you must also know that when England was young, the Good King had died and no one could decide who was the rightful heir to the throne. It seemed the land would be torn by civil war or saved by a miracle alone, the miracle of the Sword in the Stone. And below the hilt in letters of gold are written these words: Who so pulleth out this sword and anvil is right-wise king. Though many tried to pull the sword with all their might, no knight in all the land could draw the wondrous blade. Its secret, they could not understand. For the one who is meant to rule the land and worthy of the throne, he will seek the sword with a humble heart and not for himself alone. He will be the one who was born to claim the Sword in the Stone.

Jack: What does the story of Excalibur have to do with_ me_?

Gold: _You_, Mr. Bauer, are _from_ Camelot.

Jack: How do you know this?

Gold: I know things.

Jack: No...no I don't believe this. I was born _here _in America. I had a _childhood _here!

Gold: Let me ask you then, Mr. Bauer, what is your earliest memory?

Jack: (thinks) My birthday...I was 7. I remember because my parents bought me 7 presents.

Gold: Odd that your earliest memory is of when you were 7. Normally, it's younger than that. Maybe 5 or 4, younger even.

Jack: What's your point?

Gold: There is a reason you were brought to Storybrooke, Mr. Bauer.

Jack: Yeah, I came here for Renee.

Gold: Fate, it seems, likes to mask its complexities.

Jack: Why don't I remember my past-self then? You all regained your memories when the Curse was broken. Why not me?

Gold: I don't know.

Jack: I thought you said you know things.

Gold: Yes, well I know things to certain extents. But I know one man who could answer your questions, Merlin.

Jack: (scoffs) Right. Merlin. Well if you haven't noticed, there_ is_ no Merlin in Storybrooke.

Gold: Which is why you need to get back to the Enchanted Forest. Don't you want to know who you really are, Mr. Bauer? Don't you want to know the man you were meant to be?

Jack: The only thing that matters is _this _life.

Gold: You realize what's going on in Camelot, don't you, while you're here? Civil war. Men are fighting to claim the throne, but none of them are the True King without Excalibur. And you of all people should know what happens in war. Women, children, the elderly, innocent lives are taken every single day by the dozens, even hundreds. Massive, massive casualties.

Jack: And what am I supposed to do about it?

Gold: The same thing you do for _this_ country, protect it. If you don't, imagine all the blood that will be spilled, of all the blood that has already been spilled.

Jack: Your guilt trip is not going to work on me, Gold.

Gold: I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Mr. Bauer. I'm trying to help you open your eyes to who you are. And once you realize who you really are, only then will you accept your destiny.

Jack: What is my destiny?

Gold: That's not for me to say. It's for you to find out on your own. Now if you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to say goodbye to.

Jack watches Gold leaving his shop carrying a single red rose to bid goodbye to Cora.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, David and Henry are sitting in the apartment while Mary Margaret lays in bed. Renee visits to see how Mary Margaret is holding up. Renee enters the apartment and sees Mary Margaret's state. Renee feels terrible for her, knowing she's feeling the same thing she felt after her first kill.<p>

Henry: What happened to her?

David: She's just sick.

Henry looks up at David who exchanges a look with Renee.

Henry: Don't lie to me. I know you're lying.

David and Renee exchange another look. Renee nods.

David: (sighs) Mary Margaret killed Cora.

Henry: What? No...Snow White would never hurt _anyone_.

Renee: Mary Margaret did what she thought was right to protect this town, to protect you, Henry.

At the sound of a knock at the door, David answers to see Gold outside.

David: (upset) Leave. You've done enough damage to us.

Gold: You'll want to hear what I have to say. (steps into the apartment) Regina plans to strike back.

Renee: How do you know?

Gold: I went to her family mausoleum. It's completely ruined. She was searching for something. Cora's clothes were on the floor, so I assume it must've been something to help her get rid of her situation here with magic.

Renee: You mean a spell?

Gold: I believe so, yes.

As Gold takes his leave, David gets in his way and confronts him.

David: You owe us more than just a warning, Gold.

Gold: No, I don't.

David: Snow saved your life, and we deserve to be helped.

Gold: Which is why I came to warn you about Regina's plans. Now that you know, you can prepare for what Regina will do.

Renee: David's right. Mary Margaret saved your life, and now it's time for you to save hers. Show us the mausoleum.

David, Renee, and Gold walk into Regina's mausoleum to discover the mess she has left in her wake. There they see a potion case with its lid open as if someone was rushing by.

Gold: Regina was searching Cora's belongings to find a spell to use on Mary Margaret. Two ingredients are missing from this potion case, the two ingredients necessary for the Curse of the Broken-Hearted. This curse is able to _make_ someone love you. It can make someone _believe_ they love you.

Henry: Is she going to use it on me?

Henry walks down to where David, Renee, and Gold are.

David: Henry, we told you to stay with your grandmother.

Henry: Please, tell me the truth. I deserve to know.

Gold: If Regina uses this curse she can get everything she wants, revenge on Mary Margaret _and_ Henry's love.

Renee: How does she get both by using this curse?

Gold: Regina needs the heart of the person she hates most to enact the curse.

David: (upset) Snow...

Gold: (nods) Informing you of Regina's plans has fulfilled my end of the bargain.

Renee: No, it's not, and you're going to help us protect Mary Margaret_ and_ Henry. Have you forgotten they're your blood, too? Henry is _your _grandson.

Gold: Ms. Walker, the only way to end a bloody feud begun by death must also end by shedding more blood by death.

Renee: Then we'll kill Regina.

Henry: No! No, heroes can't kill, and you _can't_ kill my mom.

Renee: Henry. I've told you before, I'm not a hero. I never was, and I never will be.

Henry runs out of Regina's family mausoleum, upset.

Renee: We need to keep Henry as far away from this battle as possible or else he'll be the one hurting the most.

Gold: I agree. Cora did not have a heart and it made her dangerous, but Regina is more dangerous for having one...

Renee runs out of the mausoleum and sees Henry a distance away still running. Renee easily catches up to Henry, shouting for him, but he doesn't stop. She grabs onto Henry's backpack to make him stop running, and she kneels down to look at him.

Henry: Stop! I don't want to talk to you!

Renee: That's fine, but you need to listen to me. Even though I never met your biological mother, she asked me to watch over you and protect you in her letter. Whether you like it or not, I will keep you safe no matter what, even if it means killing Regina.

Henry: (teary) You're going to kill my mom...

Renee: ...I know...I'm sorry, Henry, but this is the only way to keep you safe.

Henry: (cries) You're going to kill my mom...

Renee: Come on, let's go to Granny's. Someone's waiting for you there.

Renee leads Henry into the diner. Henry is still upset about earlier, how Renee, David, and Gold plan to kill Regina to stop her from enacting her revenge on Mary Margaret.

Henry: I still don't want to talk to you.

Renee: That's fine. Why don't you just sit here with your dad while I get us something to eat?

While Renee goes over to the counter to grab coffee and food, Henry takes a seat across from his father. Ruby drops off Neal's order for Henry, which is a sundae with extra everything.

Henry: A sundae with extra everything? Come on. This is totally a bribe.

Neal: (chuckles) Well, there's always a good reason for a bribe.

Henry: What do you want?

Neal: Henry, Renee and I have been talking about what's going on in this town. And I think you would be safer moving to New York with me, away from Regina. In New York, Regina can't touch you there with her curse. You'll be safe there.

Henry: I already have a plan. I'm going to destroy magic and solve everyone's problems.

Neal: It might take a long time to figure out how to get rid of magic and, until then, the easier road would be for you to come to New York with me.

Henry: (sighs) Fine, I'll go.

Neal: (surprised it was easy) Really?

Henry: Yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom first.

Renee sits at the counter when Greg walks in. Ruby approaches to bring his order on a tray, but he asks for his meal to go with plans to go on a hike. While Ruby goes to bag his food, he and Renee chat.

Renee: Thought you might have gone back to Pennsylvania by now.

Greg: I'm sorry, are you the sheriff?

Renee: Sheriff deputy.

Greg: Well, I don't see your badge. Besides, I'm taking a liking to the town. It's beginning to grow on me. (smiles)

Ruby comes back with the bag in time to hear Greg. After he pays for the meal, Greg leaves while Renee and Ruby exchange a look.

Ruby: We've gotta get him out of here, Renee.

Renee: We will. Don't worry.

Renee leaves the counter and walks across the diner to where Neal is seated.

Renee: How did it go?

Neal: It went well. He agreed to come with me to New York.

Henry is nowhere in sight, and Renee sees that Henry's backpack is gone too.

Renee: Where's Henry?

Neal: The bathroom.

Renee: With his backpack?

Neal: What?

Renee: Damn it. You fell for the bathroom trick?!

Neal: I was just surprised he agreed to come to New York without a fight.

Renee: (groans) Come on. We gotta find him.

Neal and Renee leave the diner in a hurry to find Henry...Regina walks up to Mary Margaret's apartment and uses her magic to unlock the door. She sees Mary Margaret laying in bed, and Regina takes off her glove, prepared to rip out her heart. Upon approach, she is blocked by Gold and Jack, who are protecting Mary Margaret. They both stand in front of Mary Margaret, Gold ready to use magic as a weapon while Jack is holding his gun.

Jack: Back away from her, Regina.

Regina looks over their shoulders at Mary Margaret just lying in bed.

Regina: They can't protect you forever, Snow White...

Henry runs through the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke carrying his backpack. He bumps into Greg who is taking a hike. He picks Henry up from the ground.

Greg: What are you doing in the middle of the woods, kid?

Henry: (lies) It's for Boy Scouts. I'm trying to get a merit. You know, the hiking path is that way. (points)

Greg: Right, thanks. Got a little lost in here...

Ruby, Neal, David, and Renee search for Henry in the mines.

Renee: So tell me, why are we in the mines?

David: Henry's gone here before when he tried to run away.

David's flashlight shines on a box of dynamite.

Neal: Oh my god...Henry's gonna use it to get rid of magic.

All: What?

Neal: He told me he was going to get rid of magic at the diner. He thinks it's gonna solve everyone's problems.

Renee: How? Is there some sort of source for magic here?

David: The well in the woods.

Back in the woods, Henry removes the dynamite from his bag, placing it on the wishing well, the source of magic for Storybrooke. At the wishing well, Henry lights a match to blow it up. Regina cautiously walks over to him.

Regina: Henry?

Henry: Stop! Get back!

Regina: What are you doing, Henry?

Henry: I'm bringing an end to magic. It's ripping apart my family.

Regina: What you're doing will not end magic, Henry. It will only get you killed.

Henry: I know you only want magic to put a curse on me and kill Mary Margaret! I can't let you do that, mom.

As Henry brings the match to the explosives, they disappear in a cloud of Regina's magic.

Henry: (cries) Please, please don't kill Mary Margaret.

Regina: She needs to die for what she did.

Neal, Renee, and David arrive in time to hinder Regina's efforts in regaining Henry.

Renee: Stop, Regina!

Regina looks to Neal, Renee, and David.

Renee: If you want to get to Henry, you'll have to go through me first.

Regina: (smirks) No problem.

Regina has no qualms with this and creates a fireball. In defense, David rips his gun out of his holster to point straight at Regina. Henry places himself in the middle of this conflict to get both parties to stop.

Henry: Stop it! Don't you see what magic is doing to us?! Magic is making you fight against each other when we should be helping each other!

David: Magic isn't the problem, Henry. Regina is.

Henry: Magic is what makes good people do bad things. Look at you, mom, and Mary Margaret. Look at what it's done to you both. It's made you both kill innocent people. It turns heroes into villains.

David lowers his gun.

Henry: Please help me destroy magic.

Regina: No. But I...won't kill Mary Margaret.

Regina proceeds to burn the curse...Jack gets a phone call from David.

Jack: This is Bauer.

David: Jack, Regina destroyed the curse.

Jack: Alright.

Jack hangs up and looks to Gold.

Jack: Regina destroyed the curse.

Gold: Well, it seems like my protection services are no longer necessary.

Gold begins to leave when Mary Margaret sits up and looks at Gold.

Mary Margaret: How can you live with yourself after all the evil you've done?

Gold stops and turns back to look at her.

Gold: It is best to keep telling oneself the right thing was done until one truly believes in it.

Mary Margaret watches Gold walking out of her apartment while Jack stays behind.

Jack: Are you ready to move on?

Mary Margaret: Move on? From what? Being a murderer?

Jack: It's the only way to live your life.

Mary Margaret: ...have _you_ ever killed?

Jack: Yes.

Mary Margaret: How many?

Jack: ...many.

Mary Margaret: Why? What was your job before you came to Storybrooke?

Jack: I was a field agent for the Counter-Terrorist Unit in Los Angeles. It was our job to apprehend terrorists who would do anything to produce results.

Mary Margaret: Produce results...

Mary Margaret remembers that phrase from when Renee used it when she was justifying her use of torture against Hook.

Jack: Yes. So it was my job to stop them at all costs.

Mary Margaret: Did Renee work for the Counter-Terrorist Unit too?

Jack: No. She worked with the FBI.

Mary Margaret: And she killed a lot of people, like you?

Jack: You'd have to ask her.

Mary Margaret: How do you do it? How do you...kill so much people and just...move on?

Jack: You just do. But the first step is to forgive yourself for what you've done.

Mary Margaret: (scoffs) You just do? You and Renee...you're so...different from David and I.

Jack: We have to be in order to do what's necessary.

Mary Margaret: Right...what's necessary...

Jack: Do you want me to leave?

Mary Margaret: No...no I...I like your company, Jack. You don't judge me.

Jack nods and stays by Mary Margaret's side.

* * *

><p>David brings a breakfast tray for Mary Margaret, who is still recuperating after she tricked Regina into killing Cora. Renee stops David.<p>

Renee: What are you doing?

David: I'm bringing Snow her breakfast.

Renee: (whispers) You need to stop giving Mary Margaret foot rubs and breakfast in bed. You're enabling her to continue acting like this.

David: Cora's death has been hard on her. The breakfasts in bed are the least I can do to help her recover.

Renee: No. It's time to get Mary Margaret out of bed and help her stop feeling sorry for herself.

Henry paces down the stairs for school. As soon as Henry and Renee leave, Mary Margaret pops up from behind the bed into the kitchen.

David: Hey. Do you want to go to Granny's for breakfast?

Mary Margaret is packing up quietly.

David: Are you going somewhere?

Mary Margaret: I'm going into the woods to think things through...

Henry and Renee enter Granny's where Neal is eating his breakfast. They sit with Neal.

Henry: (shows Neal his storybook) What was life really like in the Enchanted Forest?

Neal: I'll tell you what. I'll tell you all about it if you get some hot cocoa for me.

Henry: Okay.

Once Henry leaves, Neal tells Renee some very important information.

Neal: (whispers) Hook escaped my storage room.

Renee: What? I thought Jack tied him up in there.

Neal: He did, but he's gone. My fiancee, she went in there and found him gone. Who knows where he is. He'll probably be on his way here to try to kill my father again.

Renee: (nods) Alright. I'll tell David and Jack.

Neal: Also...I mean, I know this doesn't really matter to you but I thought you guys should at least know since your the sheriffs. My fiance is on her way to Storybrooke.

Renee: What? Why?

Neal: I didn't want to be away from her, but I can't be away from Henry. Not with Regina around.

Renee: That's why Henry needs to go to New York.

Neal: Henry's not gonna leave this town. Trust me, even if we force Henry to New York he's gonna find a way to get back here without me.

Renee: What if your fiance sees magic here? It'll expose the truth about this town.

Neal: I know...

Renee: And she can be trusted?

Neal: I trust her with my life, the way you trust Jack.

Renee: ...does your fiance know who you really are?

Neal doesn't reply.

Renee: You should tell her about it yourself before she finds out on her own.

Henry comes back with cocoa, so Neal starts telling Henry about the Enchanted Forest and his childhood with his father. Mary Margaret enters Granny's, and she gathers Renee and Marco.

Renee: Glad to see you out of bed.

Mary Margaret: I need to speak with you two. I found August in a trailer in the woods.

Renee: Who's August?

Marco: My son. My son...he's alive!

Mary Margaret: August is Pinocchio, but he's been turned completely into wood. We can't help him, but I think Mother Superior can.

Marco: Yes. Yes, she saved him once before as The Blue Fairy. She can do it again.

Renee: Alright. Let me just tell Henry and Neal.

Renee goes to Henry and Neal, and she tells them that she's going to take care of some things. Renee, Marco, and Mary Margaret then leave the restaurant while Henry is with his father. The 3 approach Mother Superior in the nunnery about August's condition.

Marco: Can you help my boy?

Mother Superior: Well, shortly after the Curse was broken, August came to me and asked me if I could return him to his former self. When I initially turned Pinocchio into a real boy, it was his duty to remain truthful, brave, and unselfish. I'm afraid he did not.

Mary Margaret: But he should get another chance, Mother Superior. I mean, if it weren't for August, Emma would never have made it to Storybrooke to break the Curse.

Mother Superior: August cannot be forced on the path of redemption for that would not be true. I'm sorry. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him now.

Marco is physically in despair.

Mary Margaret: (to Marco) Don't worry. There is still hope for August.

While on their way to August's trailer, Marco reveals to Renee and Mary Margaret that Emma did not travel through the Magic Wardrobe alone.

Marco: I sent my son through the wardrobe and made The Blue Fairy lie to you about the Wardrobe's capacity. I'm so sorry, Princess. Can you ever forgive me?

Mary Margaret slaps him, and it shocks all 3 of them.

Renee: Mary Margaret...

Mary Margaret: I...I'm so sorry Marco. I'm not myself. I...I would've done the same if it were my child.

The 3 find August's trailer shortly after, and the door is wide open.

Renee: Stay back.

Renee takes out her gun and enters the trailer alone. She looks around, and it's clear. Renee comes back out and puts her gun away.

Renee: No one's in there.

Marco goes into the trailer to take a look for himself.

Mary Margaret: But...but he was just here. He was afraid to leave his trailer...

Jack is in Granny's with David. David can see Jack is preoccupied with his thoughts.

David: Something on your mind, Jack?

Jack: ...yeah...something Gold told me.

David: What'd he say?

Jack: (scoffs) He said I'm from Camelot.

David: Camelot? Really?

Jack: Yeah.

David: Do you believe him?

Jack: ...I don't know. I don't want to, but after coming to this town I think anything's possible.

David: Then why don't you remember it?

Jack: He doesn't know. He told me to go to your land and find Merlin.

David: Merlin, huh? If you do decide to find Merlin, you'd best tread softly.

Jack: Why?

David: He's uh...he's not the nicest of wizards out there.

Jack: I thought he was supposed to be good.

David: Well, you never imagined Red to be the wolf, right?

Jack: Right.

David's phone rings, and he answers it.

David: This is David.

August: David, this is August.

David: August? Where are you?

August: It doesn't matter right now. I need to tell you something about-

August stops speaking through the phone, and David can hear some grunts on the other line.

David: August? August, you there?

The phone hangs up, and David is confused.

Jack: What?

David: August called. He said he needed to tell me something but...then he just stopped. Then he hung up.

Jack: We need to find him now.

Jack and David leave Granny's, and they decide to head to the sheriff station first. There right in front of the station, they see August lying on the ground. Jack is surprised to see this man completely made of wood. They run to August's side.

August: My father...my father...

Jack: Who's your father?

David: Geppetto. I saw him with Renee and Snow earlier. Call Renee.

In a few short moments, Renee's phone rings.

Renee: Jack?

Jack: Renee, I need you to come to the sheriff station now. August is dying and he's asking for his father.

Renee: We're on our way.

Jack hangs up and looks at the man made of wood dying.

David: What? August, I can't hear you. Say it again.

Jack leans in to listen to what August is trying to say too. David and Jack look at one another after hearing what August said. A group of citizens circle around August lying on the ground in front of the sheriff station. Marco, Mary Margaret, and Renee arrive to the scene. Marco immediately comforts his dying son, sobbing for Pinocchio.

August: (weakly) Father...

August breathes his last and dies in Marco's arms. Neal appears and sees what's happened.

Neal: What happened to him?

Jack: (stands up) Someone killed this man.

Mary Margaret: How do you know that?

Jack and David exchange a look.

Henry: "Selfless, Brave and True". It's what The Blue Fairy used to describe what Pinocchio has to do to be a real boy. We need The Blue Fairy!

Mother Superior runs towards August after hearing about the commotion.

Jack: Can you help him?

Mother Superior: I saved Pinocchio after he sacrificed his life for his father's, so I should be able to do the same now.

Marco: Please, save my boy.

Mother Superior's wand reverts August back into a real boy, younger than Henry's age. Pinocchio slowly opens his eyes and smiles seeing his father.

Pinocchio: Father?

Marco: (smiles) Oh, my boy! My boy!

Pinocchio and his father rejoice, and Tamara approaches from behind Neal after witnessing the transformation. Jack kneels back down to Pinocchio.

Jack: Pinocchio, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to think hard, okay? Do you remember what you were going to tell me and David before Mother Superior turned you into a little boy?

Pinocchio: No, I don't remember. (looks at his father) I want to be truthful now, Papa.

Marco: Yes, yes of course, my boy.

The crowd disperses leaving Jack, Renee, David, and Mary Margaret together while Henry, Neal, and Tamara walk off.

Renee: What happened?

David: I got a phone call from August. He said he needed to tell me something, but then it ended like that. So Jack and I came to the station and saw him like this.

Jack: When he was dying, he tried to warn us about someone. He just kept saying, "She'll kill everyone".

Mary Margaret: Is he talking about Regina?

Jack: I don't know. (looks at David) But we'll find out. (looks at Mary Margaret) Good to see you out of bed.

David: Hey Jack, you'll need this.

David hands Jack over the sheriff badge.

David: I need to be with my wife. I know you'll find out whoever this "she" is without me.

Jack nods and walks off on his own to start investigating.

David: (to Mary Margaret) Are you okay?

Mary Margaret: Yes. But before I tell you what happened, promise not to get mad. You too, Renee.

David and Renee make that promise.

Mary Margaret: I went to Regina's house today so she could...kill me.

David and Renee: What?!

Mary Margaret: When Regina ripped my heart out, it was starting to blacken. (to David) I couldn't tell you because I wanted to find a way to stop it before anyone else knew.

David: (puts his hand over Mary Margaret's heart) We'll find another way, Snow. I promise you.


	9. Chapter 9

David drives Mary Margaret, Renee, and Jack in his truck to the field of magic beans that's covered with an invisibility spell.

Jack: So why are we here?

Mary Margaret: You'll want to see this, Jack.

Jack is preoccupied about the cryptic warning August gave him before he was transformed into a little boy and lost his past memories. Mary Margaret, David, and Renee pull Jack through the invisibility spell that protects the fields to show Jack the magic beans being grown. There the 7 dwarfs and Anton are working on the fields. Anton sees the crew, and he walks over to them.

Anton: They're not quite ready to be harvested yet.

Jack: So these are the magic beans you were talking about? The ones that create portals to your world?

David: Yeah. We're trying to keep this on the down-low though. That's why Mother Superior cloaked the area for us.

Leroy: (to Anton) C'mon man, get back to work.

Anton: Man, these dwarfs are really serious when it comes to working.

Anton goes back to the dwarfs to continue working on the fields.

Jack: I thought the Enchanted Forest was desolate.

David: Yeah, which is all the more reason to go back. Snow and I need to fix what's happening to our home, especially since the Ogres have come back.

Mary Margaret: And mending our land is the best way for me to move on with what I did to Cora.

David: You should come back with us to our land, Jack. We can help you find Merlin.

Jack: Thanks, but this world is my home.

Mary Margaret: Just think about it, Jack.

David: And if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to come with us.

* * *

><p>In Granny's Diner, Granny gives ten bowls of chili without beans to Leroy, David, Jack, and Renee.<p>

Granny: Got anything against beans?

David: We've had our fill of beans over the past couple of weeks.

Granny: So what are you boys _really_ doing out there?

Leroy: (nonchalant) Just landscaping.

Granny gives him a suspicious look, and Gold comes into the diner. He stands next to Leroy, leaning on his cane.

Gold: Is this seat taken?

Leroy: (suspicious) Why?

Gold: Because I need to have a word with the _prince_.

David gives Leroy, Jack, and Renee the OK to leave the diner, so they leave Gold and David to chat about Belle's new-found memories of being Lacey.

Leroy: You guys coming?

Jack: Renee and I are gonna talk. Go ahead, Leroy.

Leroy: Alright. See you two around.

Jack and Renee watch Leroy walking off, and they take a seat outside of the diner together.

Renee: So, when were you planning on telling me?

Jack: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

Renee: ...(scoffs) It's alright. I wouldn't know how to tell you either if I found out I was a fairy tale character. I just wish I didn't have to find out through David and Mary Margaret.

Jack: ...I don't know what to do, Renee.

Renee: About what?

Jack: If I should go with them to their world. What if it's not true? What if Gold is mistaken?

Renee: And what if he's right? What if you really _are _from Camelot? Don't you want to know who you _really _are? Don't you want answers?

Jack doesn't respond, still torn between his thoughts of staying in the world he's used to or the world where he's supposedly from.

Renee: If it'll make your decision easier, I'll go with you if you decide to go.

Jack looks at Renee, surprised at her offer.

Renee: (smiles) I'll watch your back. Like old times.

Jack: (smiles) Yeah, like old times. Thanks, Renee.

Renee: Of course. Besides, I wanna know who you are just as much as you do.

Jack smiles, and Renee can already tell Jack has decided to go to the Enchanted Forest because of his new-found company.

Renee: Hey, I gotta go pick up Henry at the bus stop. But I'll see you soon so we can figure out who August was warning us about.

Jack: (nods) Alright. I'll be at the station.

Renee walks over to Henry's bus stop as Jack walks over to the station. While waiting for the bus, Renee is reading Henry's storybook when Regina comes and sits on the bench beside her.

Regina: Which part are you reading?

Renee is surprised to see Regina there.

Renee: About Neal. Just wanted to figure out what character he was.

Regina: Were you people ever going to tell me about Henry's father?

Renee: We were going to, but we were too busy trying to stop you and Cora from killing us all.

Regina: Why is he in Storybrooke?

Renee: He wants to spend time with his son.

Regina: He didn't want to spend time with Henry at all in the first ten years of his life.

Renee: Because he didn't know Henry existed. Besides, I'd stop worrying about everyone else and start focusing on being a better person for Henry before you end up losing him for good.

Regina: Why would I lose Henry for good?

Renee just keeps looking through the storybooke.

Regina: What are you not telling me?

Renee: Nothing.

Regina: Trust me, Ms. Walker, I _will_ find out about _anything_ you are hiding from me.

Renee: I'm sure you will, Regina.

Regina storms off, and Renee glances at Regina. She sighs and thinks about going to the Enchanted Forest with Jack. She's afraid to leave this world which she's so accustomed to, but she doesn't want to leave Jack to be alone in his quest either. Renee wants to help Jack the way he helped her before when she was lost.

* * *

><p>In the Clock Tower, Hook is being held hostage by Tamara and Greg. Hook is tied down to a chair near the edge of the clock tower where there's a big hole because of the time when Cora pushed Johanna through it. Hook looks down at the quiet town.<p>

Hook: You know, I'm accustomed to this, being a pirate and all. So if what you're doing is meant to be torture, it won't work. And trust me, I've been through much worse torture than this.

Greg: Do you mean the time when Ms. Walker tortured you?

Hook looks at Greg, surprised that he knows about that.

Greg: I was in the hospital too, you know. You don't know that much about Ms. Walker, do you?

Hook looks away, not responding.

Greg: Did you know what her job was before coming here to Storybrooke? She was a top field agent in the FBI, the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Did you know she was responsible for the gruesome torture of two men named Alan Tanner and Alan Wilson? She nearly killed Alan Wilson and would've if it weren't for her fellow agents apprehending her. And not only that, she was responsible for the death of an innocent woman named Marika Donoso who was the sole caretaker of her crippled sister, leaving the poor woman to be thrown out of her apartment and left to live on the streets because she was unable to pay rent. Now _that's_ a cold-blooded crocodile, wouldn't you say? _And_ to top it off, why don't you take a look through this?

Greg holds up Hook's spy glass, and he puts it to Hook's eye. He points the spy glass down to where Granny's is. There, Hook sees Renee and Jack sitting outside, drinking their beer and enjoying each other's company. He sees Renee laughing with Jack, and Hook immediately looks away without a word.

Greg: Funny, isn't it? How love is always the most effective weapon against anyone, even a pirate such as yourself.

Hook: Who says I love her?

Greg: Oh, you don't have to. But I know. I can see it.

Hook: (growls) What do you want?

Greg: I'm just here to offer you a job.

Hook: I already killed my crocodile, so there's no job you can offer that I want.

Tamara: Mr. Gold is alive.

Hook: What? No. I poisoned him.

Greg puts the spyglass to Hook again. He looks through it, and he sees that Gold is alive and happily walking with Lacey towards The Rabbit's Hole.

Greg: You will _never_ get another chance to kill Mr. Gold unless you help us.

Hook: And what do you _humans _know about killing the Dark One?

Tamara: We know how to kill magical creatures. We've done it hundreds of times before.

Greg: We'll help you if you can help me find my father.

Hook: How do you expect me to be able to find your father?

Greg: Because you know the woman who took him, Regina.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Storybrooke Dock, an old fisherman overhears David, Mary Margaret, and Jack discussing whether or not to bring Regina with them when they return to the Enchanted Forest.<p>

David: We can't risk taking her. She is far too dangerous.

Mary Margaret: Henry would want her to come, and despite everything she's done she is _still_ his mother.

David: She won't change, Snow, and she never will. Every time we've offered her another chance, she just goes back to her evil ways.

Jack: Instead of a chance, give Regina a choice. She can either stay in Storybrooke alone or go with us to the Enchanted Forest where she will live out her days in a cell.

Mary Margaret and David: Us?

Jack: Yeah. I'm going to take you up on your offer on one condition. Renee comes with us.

David: Yeah, yeah of course. That's great news, Jack.

Mary Margaret: (smiles) I'm glad you decided to come with us, Jack.

After hearing their conversation, the old fisherman walks away from the docks and transforms back into his true form, Regina. She shakes her head at the idea of living in a cell, determined to do something about it before they can take Henry away from her for good...Meanwhile, Tamara and Renee bump into each other at Granny's Diner, causing the contents of Tamara's purse to fall onto the floor.

Renee: Oh god, I'm sorry!

Renee rushes to help Tamara with her things. Among them, Renee sees that Tamara has a list of numerous Storybrooke residents complete with their Enchanted Forest identities listed beside them. She hands over the list to Tamara and eyes her.

Renee: So how do you feel about Storybrooke?

Tamara: (chuckles) It's a lot to take in. But I'm sure you'd know that better than anyone.

Renee: Yeah. Henry actually helped me get through the craziness of this town.

Tamara: Neal's doing the same for me.

Renee: Do you know what would happen if the world found out about a town full of fairytale characters?

Tamara: Don't worry about me. (smiles) This town's secret is safe with me.

The two part ways, and Renee watches Tamara leaving the diner. Later Renee, Jack, and Mary Margaret are in Mary Margaret's apartment for lunch.

Renee: Jack, I think Tamara is the "she" August warned us about.

Mary Margaret: We shouldn't be discussing these things when Henry's upstairs. He's in hearing range of the conversation.

Renee: (talks quieter) I saw a list fall out of Tamara's purse with everyone's Enchanted Forest names _and_ Storybrooke names.

Jack: I've got one too. Mary Margaret made one for me when I got here. We need better evidence than that, Renee.

Renee: When Tamara said that she could be trusted, she lied.

Mary Margaret: How do you know?

Renee: I could tell. She lied worse than Wilson when he said he didn't know Hodgens.

Mary Margaret: Well whatever happens, don't tell Henry until you know something as fact. We don't want him to resent Tamara in case you're wrong. Listen, I'm gonna go grab some bread from the grocery. Can you two watch Henry while I'm gone?

Renee and Jack: Sure.

As soon as Mary Margaret leaves the apartment, Henry comes downstairs after listening to the entire conversation.

Henry: I want to help.

Jack: You were sitting there the whole time, weren't you? / Renee: Help with what?

Henry: I want to help investigate Tamara.

Renee: Alright, but don't tell your grandmother.

* * *

><p>Regina and Hook enter the library and get on the elevator to head down to the subterranean level of Storybrooke.<p>

Hook: Do you think that our constant pursuit for vengeance is the cause of us being disliked? Unloved?

Regina: What makes you say that?

Hook: Nothing. I've just been doing some thinking. After I exact my revenge, it'll be the end for me. What about you?

Regina: After my revenge is complete, I'll have Henry to look forward to, and destroying Storybrooke is a small price to pay for it.

When Hook extends his arm to guide Regina further into the depths, she sees that he's wearing a cuff that once belonged to her mother.

Regina: That was my mother's cuff. I want it back.

Hook: Cora gave it to me so that I could climb the Beanstalk.

Regina: I don't care. It is my mother's and should now be mine.

Hook doesn't want to argue about a cuff, so he allows Regina to take the cuff off of him. She puts it on herself, and the two continue on their journey in the caves.

Hook: Why couldn't you have hidden the trigger in the back of your wardrobe?

Regina: It was _meant_ to be hidden and guarded.

Hook: Who's guarding the trigger for you?

Regina: A friend.

Hook: What friend?

Regina: A friend that's sustained by a spell that allows her to live in whatever form she is currently in. This friend is the reason getting the trigger requires two people. I'll get the trigger while you distract the trigger's guardian.

Hook: What?

Before Hook can argue, Regina pushes him down a steep underground cliff into the lair of Maleficent. After falling, Hook lands into the lair and sees that the ashes of the guardian begin to reform. The ashes of the guardian swirl around until the formerly slayed dragon is resurrected as an undead creature.

Hook: My, Maleficent. You look lovely in earth tones.

He quickly runs away from the shrieking creature. Maleficent lunges at Hook, and Hook manages to swipe Maleficent with his sword. This injury causes even more deafening screams from Maleficent, but the injury is healed as quickly as Maleficent was resurrected. Hook swipes at her again, but this time Maleficent flings Hook across her lair into the rocky terrain. The screams of Maleficent can even be heard up in the higher regions of the subterranean Storybrooke, where Regina is searching for the trigger. She finds the coffin that once held a sleeping Snow White. Regina breaks through the glass coffin and finds a pouch containing what looks like a small black diamond, but it is really the trigger capable of ending Storybrooke...Outside of Tamara and Greg's room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast Henry, Renee, and Jack wait outside in the sheriff's car.

Henry: So what's our operation called?

Renee: We're going to name the operation?

Henry: Yeah. My last operation was "Operation:Cobra", and it was all about breaking the Curse with my mom. This one is about keeping Storybrooke safe from Tamara.

Renee: What about "Operation:Tiger"?

Henry: Nah.

Renee: (laughs) You don't like that?

Jack: How about "Operation:Snake"?

Henry: Yeah, that sounds good!

Renee: Duck!

They all duck in the car when they see someone leave Granny's Diner, but it turns out to be Greg Mendell. They all sit back up.

Henry: I thought by now I'd be having adventures in the Enchanted Forest with my mom.

Renee: Do you want to go there? To the Enchanted Forest?

Henry: Yeah. I wanna see the world where my parents are from. But if only there was a way to get there.

Jack and Renee don't answer, and they look away from each other.

Henry: ...there's a way to get to the Enchanted Forest, isn't there?

Jack: (scoffs) You're a smart kid.

Henry: Duck!

Jack, Renee, and Henry duck again. They see Tamara and Neal finally leave the building.

Henry: (smiles) Alright. "Operation:Snake" is on.

They all walk into the inn, and Jack begins picking the lock of Neal and Tamara's room.

Henry: What's gonna happen when we prove Tamara is evil?

Jack gets the door to open.

Renee: Just stay on the look-out for Tamara and Neal while we take a look inside.

Henry: But I wanna go in too.

Jack: You have to stay out here to see if either one of them comes back.

Henry: What do I do if I see them?

Renee: Hit the door, but make it look like an accident. Like, kick the door or something. Or pretend to bang your head on it.

Jack and Renee walk into Neal and Tamara's room. They begin sifting through their belongings in the room. After coming up empty handed after searching their closet and under their bed, Renee stands up frustrated. She hears a creak below her feet, and she looks down at the floor. Renee hopes that the creaky tile in the floor will yield some evidence. Meanwhile, Henry sees Neal, so he kicks the door. Neal recognizes what's going on because he used to do the same trick when he was a thief. Inside, Renee and Jack hear Henry kick the door. Neal comes into the room and sees Renee and Jack searching, caught red-handed.

Renee: Uh, the door was open so we just came in.

Neal: What's going on?

Jack: Renee and I believe Tamara is lying to you and that she's the person August was trying to warn us about.

Neal: ...so you just break into my room? You realize this is illegal, right?

Renee: Tamara is lying to you, Neal. I saw Tamara's list of fairytale characters.

Neal: I made her the list to help familiarize her with the town.

Jack looks at Renee with a I-told-you look.

Renee: Okay, but there's a loose floorboard that could have some kind of evidence. I promise I'll back off from Tamara if there's nothing under it.

Neal: Fine. Go ahead and look.

Upon Jack and Renee removing the floorboard, it's shown to contain nothing.

Neal: Alright, so you'll back off now?

* * *

><p>Regina comes back up to the Storybrooke Library with her trigger and without Hook only to discover that he's waiting for her.<p>

Regina: How did you get out?

Hook: Haven't you noticed? I'm "striking".

Regina: You couldn't have survived an encounter with Maleficent. Not someone like you.

Hook: I _excel_ at survival. I won't let your betrayal put a stop to my plan to skin my crocodile. And I certainly won't let it put a stop to Greg and Tamara's plan either.

Greg and Tamara both come walking into the library with nasty smiles on their faces.

Hook: After all, I owe it to them for saving me from Maleficent. Tamara and Greg have a way of stopping magic, you know.

Regina: Enough with this.

She prepares to destroy them all with one wave of her hand, but nothing happens. Regina tries again, but nothing happens still.

Greg: Magic isn't going to work anymore, Regina. Not with us here.

Regina realizes that the cuff Hook gave her is what's preventing her from using magic, so she tries to take it off but she can't.

Greg: It's able to block your magic, and even _if_ you were to get it off your magic would still be blocked by the machines inside countering all of your magic.

Tamara takes out her list of the names of Storybrooke citizens.

Tamara: Which one is Regina?

Hook: She's the Queen.

Greg: The Evil Queen to be precise. Or should we say she _was _the Evil Queen, but here she's nothing.

Regina: If this is all in effort to find your father, then you'll be very disappointed because I don't know where he is.

Greg: Yes, you do, but I have a very different mission to accomplish here.

Regina: What?

Greg: (scoffs) Do you really think I'll tell you? Bag her.

Tamara puts a bag over Regina's head and knocks her unconscious. Meanwhile, Henry is eating ice cream with Renee and Jack at Granny's Diner. Renee is really bummed about not finding any evidence against Tamara.

Henry: I believe you about Tamara.

Renee: (looks at Henry) You should.

Jack smiles at Renee's response. It reminds her of her determination that fateful day they met for the first time to stop General Juma's terrorist attacks on the White House.

Henry: (smiles) Once we prove that Tamara is evil, me and the rest of my family can all go back to the Enchanted Forest, right?

Renee: (nods) Right.

Henry: Are you going to come with us, Jack? Mary Margaret and David told me that you're from Camelot.

Jack: Yeah, I decided to go with Renee.

Henry: (smiles at Renee) You're going to come with us too?

Renee: Yeah. Jack's gonna need my help if we're gonna go to a land filled with...what do they have?

Jack: I don't know. Wizards...

Renee: Dragons, maybe?

Jack: Ogres too.

Renee: Yeah, can't forget about those ogres.

Jack and Renee smile at each other, and Henry smiles watching them compliment each other so well.

* * *

><p>Chloe O'Brian comes back into her apartment after a long day of work. Morris is awake, waiting for his wife's return.<p>

Morris: Hello, love.

Chloe: (tired) Hey.

Chloe and Morris share a kiss.

Morris: How was work?

Chloe: Terrible. I can't believe working at a cubicle is really this terrible.

Morris: (scoffs) And I'm sure the people you work with are just as boring as they come.

Chloe: Tell me about it. Is Prescott sleeping?

Morris: Yes. I tucked him in an hour ago.

Chloe: Alright. I'm going to say goodnight to him. See you in bed.

Chloe walks into her son's bedroom. She sees little Prescott fast asleep. Chloe smiles at her beautiful son, and she kneels down to his bedside. She kisses her son, and she notices the window is wide open. Chloe walks over to the window and locks it shut. She leaves her son's room and walks to her bedroom...Chloe wakes up sweating from her nightmare. She looks to her side and sees Morris fast asleep. Chloe climbs out of bed and grabs herself a glass of water in the kitchen. She sits on the chair, thinking of her dream. She sees a shadow looking right at her, a shadow of a boy with yellow eyes. It's bidding for her to follow him, and as she walks forward to the shadow she falls into a dark never-ending pit. Chloe shudders at the thought of her nightmare, and she has an urge to check on Prescott. Chloe walks into her son's room and notices the window wide open again. Chloe is frozen as she sees the shadow of a boy with yellow eyes holding hands with her son. The shadow looks right at Chloe.

Chloe: P-Prescott...

The shadow lifts Prescott off the floor.

Chloe: Prescott!

The shadow flies away with Prescott through the window.

Chloe: PRESCOTT! PRESCOTT!

Chloe runs to the window and looks up seeing Prescott flying away hand-in-hand with the shadow to the second star to the right.

Chloe: PRESCOTT! PRESCOTT COME BACK! MORRIS! MORRIS, WAKE UP!

Morris wakes up hearing Chloe's frantic screaming. He runs into his son's room and sees Chloe at the window screaming at the top of her lungs for her son. Chloe falls to her knees shrieking and crying, and Morris runs to her.

Morris: Chloe! Chloe what the hell happened?! Where's Prescott?!

Chloe: (frantically crying) PRESCOTT! PRESCOTT! COME BACK!...

Jack and Renee are at Granny's drinking beer with David and Neal while Mary Margaret and Henry drink iced tea. They all sit at one booth together, enjoying each other's company when Jack gets a phone call. He looks at it and sees that it's from Chloe.

Jack: Excuse me.

Renee watches Jack leaving the diner and answer his phone outside.

Jack: Chloe?

Chloe: (frantic) Jack! Jack you have to help me!

Jack: Chloe? What's-

Chloe: Jack, he took my son! He took my son!

Jack: Chloe, you need to calm down so that you can explain to me what's going on.

Chloe is crying frantically through the phone, and it worries Jack deeply.

Jack: Chloe, deep breaths. Deep breaths, and calm down.

Jack can hear Chloe trying to pull herself together so she can tell Jack what's going on.

Chloe: (deep breath) The shadow took Prescott. He took my son through the window and-and flew away!

Jack: A shadow took Prescott and flew away with him?

Chloe: Morris won't believe me. He thinks that a person's kidnapped Prescott, but I saw it, Jack. I saw the shadow, and it took my son away!

Jack: Chloe, I gotta give you a call back-

Chloe: No! No, goddamn it, Jack, no! I _always_ help you whenever you call me! You need to help me _now_!

Jack: Chloe, I _am_ going to help you. You need to trust me and wait for my call. I promise you, I will call you the minute I get things straightened out.

Chloe: Jack, don't hang up please-

Jack hangs up because the more he tries to explain to Chloe, the more time Prescott could be in danger. Jack walks back into the diner, and Renee can see something is wrong.

Renee: Jack? Who as it?

Jack: It was Chloe. She said Prescott was taken by a shadow and flew away.

Neal and Renee: What?

Jack: (looks at Neal) Do you know anything about this?

Neal: ...yeah...it's the shadow of Peter Pan.

They all look at Neal.

Neal: Prescott, how old is he?

Jack: I don't know. Young, real young.

Neal: ...yeah, Pan wants him.

Jack: For what?

Neal: I don't know. But when I was there-

Henry: You were in Neverland?

Neal: Yeah. It's a long story. But when I was there, Pan was looking for someone. He's probably still looking, and he thinks Prescott might be the one.

Jack: The one for what?

Neal: I told you, I don't know. But nothing good can come from being in Neverland, especially being with Peter Pan.

Renee: I thought he was supposed to be a good kid.

Neal: (scoffs) No. No, he's not a good kid.

Jack: Is Prescott in danger?

Neal: He could be, he might not be if he's smart. But trust me, Pan is a lot smarter than he looks, and he's ruthless.

Jack: (sighs) I gotta call Chloe. I need to tell her.

David: Wait, wait, who's Chloe?

Renee: A friend. She can be trusted.

Jack quickly steps outside and calls back Chloe. She answers immediately.

Chloe: Jack!

Jack: Chloe, where are you and Morris right now?

Chloe: Morris is talking to the police, and I'm outside my apartment looking at my window.

Jack: Chloe, I need you to do exactly what I tell you. You need to promise me you won't tell anyone where you're going, not even Morris.

Chloe: (whimpers) Jack, what's going on? Do you know what's happening?

Jack: I need you to get in your car and get on the freeway. Head North to Maine.

Chloe: Maine?

Jack: That's where I'm at. You remember my coordinates, right? From the time I asked you to look up Renee?

Chloe: Y-Yeah. Yeah, just a sec. I'm going back in my apartment to grab my keys.

Chloe walks her way back into the apartment, and she sneaks her car keys into her pocket. She quickly runs into her car and opens up her laptop. She searches her history and looks up Jack and Renee's coordinates.

Chloe: Alright. I've got your coordinates.

Jack: Good. Now drive. And remember, Chloe. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Not even Morris. Do you understand me?

Chloe: Yes.

Jack: Alright. Call me when you're 20 miles away.

Chloe: Alright.

Jack: And Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah?

Jack: Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you, we'll get Prescott back.

Chloe hangs up and starts to drive North to Maine without saying a word to Morris...After hours of driving, Chloe sees she's about 20 miles away from Jack and Renee's location, so she calls Jack. Jack stirs awake, asleep in the sheriff station with Renee on the bunk bed above him.

Jack: Chloe?

Chloe: Jack. I'm 20 miles from your location.

Jack: Alright. Just keep driving, and you'll see a sign that says Welcome to Storybrooke. I want you to enter the town, and I'll be there to greet you.

Chloe: Alright.

Jack hangs up, and Renee climbs down the bunk bed to sit by Jack on his bed.

Renee: Is she almost here?

Jack: Yeah. Let's go greet her-

David: You guys!

David and Mary Margaret come running into the sheriff station in a panic.

David: The beans are gone. They're all destroyed!

Jack and Renee look at one another.

Renee: Go get Chloe. I'll deal with the beans.

Jack heads off into the sheriff's car while Renee goes with David and Mary Margaret to the fields.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack drives out to the very entrance of the town, and he gets out of the car. He waits around and finally sees Chloe driving in. She quickly parks, and she runs out of her car. Chloe pounces Jack for a hug, and he hugs her back. She sobs in Jack's arms for the disappearance of her son.

Jack: Hey, it's gonna be alright, Chloe. We're gonna find Prescott.

Chloe wipes her tears and tries to calm down.

Chloe: (sniffles) Where's Renee?

Jack: She's dealing with something right now. Follow me to the sheriff station.

Chloe: Sheriff station?

Jack: Yeah. I got a lot to explain to you.

* * *

><p>Renee and David storm into Regina's mayoral office with guns, ready to shoot. When they look around and see that Regina is nowhere on the premises, they tell Mary Margaret and Henry to come in. The 4 look around the office for any sign of Regina.<p>

Henry: Renee, are you going to hurt my mom when you find her?

Renee: I only want the magic beans she stole.

Henry: But how do you know it was her?

Renee: I don't, but I have a feeling it was her.

Mary Margaret: Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?

David: Look here. It's the beans, but they're gone.

Renee, Henry, and Mary Margaret take a closer look, and they see that the beans have been taken off the vine they grew from floating in a glass case.

Renee: Regina wouldn't leave evidence like this behind.

Mary Margaret: And she wouldn't have used the beans without Henry.

Henry: (worried) Did something happen to my mom?

Renee checks the security system in Regina's office, and it reveals that the last time someone was in the office was 6:30 this morning.

Renee: (observes security system) Looks like an override code was activated at 6:30 in the morning.

David: An override code? Why would Regina need to use an override code to get into her own office?

Mary Margaret: Do you think someone else took the beans?

Renee: Maybe.

David: The only one in town who can overpower Regina is Gold.

Renee: No. Gold's too preoccupied with Belle. It couldn't have been him, but I think I know who it was. Tamara.

Mary Margaret: You've already gone down that road, Renee. You didn't find anything, remember?

Renee: (firmly) August was attacked the _day_ Tamara came to town. I don't buy that as coincidence. (to David and Mary Margaret) See if Gold has something that can help locate Regina.

David: What are _you_ going to do?

Renee: I'm going back to Tamara's room.

* * *

><p>In Greg and Tamara's headquarters, which is located in a seafood cannery at Storybrooke Docks, Greg and Tamara have Regina strapped to a table as Hook watches.<p>

Greg: Did you get into Regina's office?

Tamara: I did. And I got me a doozy prize.

Tamara shows Greg what she snatched while in Regina's office in the early morning, three magic beans.

Tamara: Neal told me these can open portals.

Greg shows signs of jealousy hearing Neal's name. Tamara quickly catches on, and she kisses him passionately.

Tamara: Don't worry. As soon as we're done with our mission, my engagement to Neal is over.

Greg: (nods) I found this on Regina.

Greg shows Tamara a jewel that Regina had on her.

Tamara: What is it?

Greg: I don't know, but it must be something important.

Tamara puts the jewel into her pouch along with the magic beans.

Tamara: Home Office is gonna have a field day with all of this we're bringing back.

Greg kisses Tamara once more. He then walks over to Regina with an electronic box of sorts.

Regina: (spiteful) Is this part of your _mission_? To _torture_ me?

Greg: (straps Regina to his machine) No, no this is a separate matter from my mission, _personal_ if you will. This is about my father.

Regina: I allowed him to leave town soon after you left.

Greg: Yeah? Then why would my father not search for his only son? Huh? Why didn't he come look for me if you _allowed _him to leave town?

Regina doesn't reply, and this enrages Greg. He activates his machine, and it makes a loud whirring noise.

Regina: (scoffs) Is this supposed to _frighten_ me?

Greg: It should. Now, where is my father?

Regina doesn't answer him, so he fires up the machine and electrocutes her.

* * *

><p>Renee is on her way to Neal and Tamara's room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast to search the room again. She calls Jack, but he doesn't answer because he's in the middle of explaining everything to Chloe at the sheriff station. Renee hangs up, and she walks to Neal and Tamara's room. She knocks, and Neal answers.<p>

Neal: Renee.

Renee: Neal. Where's Tamara?

Neal: Tamara is out running. (sighs) What do you suspect Tamara of _this_ time?

Renee: Regina's missing.

Neal: And? So what, you think Tamara _kidnapped _the evil queen? (scoffs) You're being ridiculous, Renee.

Renee walks into the room past Neal, and she walks over to Tamara's belongings. She kneels down and observes the room once more.

Renee: Where does she go running, and how long she has been gone?

Neal: I don't know. She, uh, left to run in the woods a couple of hours ago.

Around Tamara's shoes, there are traces of sand.

Renee: Why is there sand around her shoes if she runs in the woods?

Neal: (shrugs) She probably just wanted to run on the beach instead.

Renee: (stands up and looks at Neal) If Tamara lied about something this insignificant, like where she runs, then she probably lied about other things.

Neal: Oh, like you and I have never lied _once_ in our lives.

Renee: Come with me, Neal.

Renee walks with Neal to the beach.

Neal: (jokingly) You think Tamara is keeping Regina in a sand castle?

Renee glares at Neal, and he backs away from taking this lightly. He can see this means a lot to Renee and that she's very serious about what's going on. Tamara happens to run into them while she's running on the beach.

Tamara: (smiles) Neal? Renee?

Neal: Hey. I thought you said you were gonna run in the woods.

Tamara: Yeah, I start in the woods then I finish at the beach.

Renee: (steps forth) Regina is missing.

Tamara seems legitimately concerned.

Tamara: Oh no. Well, let me know if I can help in any way. I hope you find her, Renee.

Tamara runs off, and Renee watches her...Tamara gets back to the seafood cannery where she and Greg are holding Regina hostage.

Greg: Is Walker off our backs?

Tamara: Renee and Neal don't suspect a thing. They think I was just running on the beach. (looks at Regina) What about her? Is she talking?

Greg: She's not cooperating, but it's all about to change.

Regina seizes in pain as Greg turns the machine back on again, electrocuting her. He turns the machine off and watches Regina trying to get herself together. This method of torture sickens Hook.

Regina: You're fools, in over your heads, thinking you can steal magic.

Tamara: (laughs mockingly) Oh, Regina. We're not trying to _steal _magic. We're here to _destroy_ it.

Regina: (shocked) Why?

Tamara: Because magic is unholy. It doesn't belong in this world or in any world.

Regina: Two people alone can't destroy magic.

Greg: We're _not_ alone. You know, after I left Storybrooke as a child most people didn't believe me, how there was magic in this town. But some did. Our organization destroyed magic before, and we'll do it again because Storybrooke isn't the first time magic crossed over into this world.

Greg then turns his machine on to torture Regina further...Mary Margaret and David come into Gold's shop. He's there drinking hard liquor with Belle, who believes she is "Lacey".

Mary Margaret: Regina is missing.

Gold: (nonchalant) Just the way I like her.

Gold resumes drinking with Lacey.

David: Despite how you feel about Regina, you still owe me a favor.

David is referring to the time Gold asked him for advice on how to make Belle fall in love with him again after she first obtained memories of "Lacey".

Lacey: What is he talking about?

Gold: Excuse me, darling, so I can attend to some business.

Belle walks off, eying the 3 of them.

Gold: I can find something to help locate Regina, but first I want to know why you want to help the Evil Queen.

Mary Margaret: I owe it to Regina after what I did to her mother.

Gold: (scoffs) Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience.

Gold starts looking through his items, and one of the items he owns happens to be one of Regina's tears in a vial.

Gold: In order for this to work, I'll need a tear from you.

David looks at Mary Margaret, and she nods. Gold holds the vial up to Mary Margaret, and she cries a single tear. Once the tears combine, the liquid glows brightly.

Gold: For the magic to work, drop the tears into your eye. It will connect you to whatever Regina is experiencing.

David: How long will the spell last?

Gold: Until you find Regina. (sighs) Now that my part of the bargain is fulfilled, goodbye.

David and Mary Margaret leave Gold's pawnshop as they walk over to their apartment. They enter their apartment and sit on the couch together.

David: Snow, you don't need to do this.

Mary Margaret: Yes, I need to. This is the only way to ease my heart.

David nods his head, and he uses an eyedropper to give Mary Margaret the tears. Once he drops it into her eye, Mary Margaret screams and contorts as she feels Regina being tortured by Greg's electroshock therapy machine. Mary Margaret shrieks in David's arms, and she's left breathless.

David: Snow, are you okay?

Mary Margaret: (panting) Whatever just happened to Regina...it was the worst pain I have _ever_ felt.

David: Did you see where Regina was or who was holding her hostage?

Mary Margaret: No, no I didn't see any of that. (verge of crying) I only felt the pain she's going through.

David: Even a small detail could help us. Just think. Anything you could see, or hear, or smell.

Mary Margaret: I could feel that she was strapped down...and it smelled like...sardines.

David: Sardines? Great.

David calls Renee to tell her what Mary Margaret experienced via the teardrop.

David: Renee!

Renee: Did you find anything?

David: Gold gave us magic so that Snow could feel what Regina is going through right now. She says Regina is strapped down and in a lot of pain, and she said she smelled sardines.

Renee and Neal happen to walk by a seafood cannery down by the beach, and she doesn't take her eyes off of the building.

Renee: Copy that. There's a seafood cannery down by the docks. That's where Tamara is keeping Regina.

David: Alright. Snow and I will be down there now.

Renee and David hang up, and Renee walks towards the seafood cannery as she cocks her gun.

Neal: What happened?

Renee: (looks to Neal) Will you have my back if Tamara is keeping Regina in there?

Neal: ...if that's the case then, yes, I'll have your back.

Renee and Neal enter the dark and damp seafood cannery quietly. Renee leads the way with her gun ready to shoot as she and Neal search the cannery for Regina. Renee hears a noise, but she sees that it's just Mary Margaret and David searching for Regina too.

David: Use this walkie-talkie so we can stay in contact.

Renee: (nods and takes the walkie-talkie) Search the basement with Mary Margaret. Neal and I will investigate the main floor.

Meanwhile in Tamara and Greg's secret hideout, Tamara can see on the monitors that the 4 have found out where she and Greg are holding Regina.

Tamara: Greg, they found out about us.

Greg: What? I thought you said Walker was off our backs.

Tamara: Yeah, I thought so too, but she obviously found us. We need to go.

Greg: Not now. I'm on the verge of finding out the truth about my father. He's the reason we know about this town, so we can't abandon our mission now.

Tamara refuses to stay so she leaves Greg there. She runs off in fear of what would happen to her by Renee if she was discovered. She knows Renee's profile too well. Greg revs up the machine to full capacity, and he looks at Regina.

Greg: Regina, one last chance to tell me where my father is.

Regina: You want the truth? Your father is _dead_. I _killed_ him after you ran away.

Greg: (fuming) No. No! I don't believe you!

Regina: If you want proof, go dig at your campsite where you and your father were. I buried his body there. (scoffs) Go ahead and kill me now. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you found out the truth.

This angers Greg even further, so he turns the machine back on and Regina screams in agony. Greg proceeds to torture Regina with the intent of killing her.

Greg: (growls) This is the end of you, Regina. You won't hurt anyone ever again.

When Greg is about to shock her again, David finds him and shoots his machine destroying it. Greg runs out of his lair in a panic and is about to be chased by David when Mary Margaret stops him.

Mary Margaret: Regina is about to die.

David rushes over to Regina and sees how badly Regina is doing.

David: We need to bring her to Mother Superior.

David talks with Renee via their walkie-talkies.

David: Renee, we found Regina. Greg was behind this, and he's coming your way. You need to block the exits now.

Renee: Copy that.

Neal breathes a sigh of relief hearing that it was Greg.

Neal: See, I was right. It wasn't Tamara.

When Neal turns his back, Renee is hit over the head with a crowbar by Tamara. Renee falls to the floor, her head bumping hard.

Tamara: You were wrong, Neal. Greg and I are working together.

Tamara grabs Renee's gun and aims at Neal. Neal can't believe what's happening right now, and he's in shock.

Neal: What...what are you doing, Tamara?

Tamara: Magic doesn't belong here, not in this world. You of all people should understand this, Neal.

Neal: How long have you been lying?

Tamara: Since the day I spilled coffee on you.

Neal: You...you did that on purpose. You knew...all this time...our relationship, everything we had, it's all a lie...

Tamara: I'm sorry, Neal, but my job is the most important thing to me. I never loved you.

Neal is about to walk away, but Tamara shoots him in the shoulder. Just when she's about to shoot the final blow, Renee kicks the gun out of Tamara's hand. Tamara pulls Renee's hair, so Renee smashes Tamara's face into the wall with no mercy. Renee knocks Tamara to the ground, and she grabs her gun from Tamara. Tamara grabs one of the magic beans and opens a portal between Renee and Neal before running away. Renee quickly grabs onto a loose pole, but Neal can't get up because of his gunshot wound. The magic bean begins growing bigger, and Neal falls into it but Renee catches him before he falls into it completely.

Renee: Hold on, Neal. Just hold on.

Neal: Renee, it's okay. Let go.

Renee: No! If you fall through the portal, you'll die!

Neal: If you don't let go, you'll come through the portal with me. The people here need you, Renee. They need you to help them. Jack needs you to help him.

Renee loses her grip, and Neal falls through the portal which then closes. Renee falls to her knees, alone in the dark seafood cannery and on the verge of tears. Her heart pounds wildly at the thought of having to tell Henry what happened to his last remaining parent. Renee jumps from fright as her phone rings. She sees that it's Jack.

Renee: (trembling) Jack...

Jack: Renee. Where are you?

Renee can't respond, still in shock. She tries to compose herself, knowing the job isn't finished.

Jack: Renee!

Renee: Go to Mary Margaret and David's apartment.

Jack: Renee, are you okay?

Renee: Just go there, Jack. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Renee hangs up, and Jack tries to redial Renee but she doesn't answer.

Chloe: What happened, Jack? Is Renee okay?

Jack: I don't know. Come on, we need to go somewhere.

Chloe nods and she walks away with Jack towards Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Jack knocks on the door, and David comes and answers it.

David: Jack!

Jack: Is Renee here?

David: No. Come in.

Jack and Chloe enter the apartment, and they see Mother Superior and Mary Margaret sitting around Regina who's lying in bed.

Jack: What happened?

David explains everything to Jack what happened since they last saw each other in the early morning. Chloe just stares at Mother Superior who's holding her blue wand. David eyes Chloe, and looks back at Jack. Chloe watches in shock as Mother Superior heals Regina with her wand. Chloe's mouth is wide open with disbelief at what she just saw happen before her very eyes.

Jack: Chloe?

Chloe: J-Jack...

Mother Superior: This cuff was what was hindering Regina's magic. She should be fine now that it's off. Her magic will return in time.

Another knock comes on the door, and David goes to answer it. Renee comes into the apartment, and she sees that Regina is getting better with the help of Mother Superior. She also sees Jack and Chloe there. She can see the look of shock on Chloe's face as if she had just seen magic before her very eyes.

Mary Margaret: What happened, Renee?

Renee: Tamara killed Neal.

* * *

><p>Henry swings on a large tire swing in the park while Granny stands by with her crossbow. David arrives in his truck with Mary Margaret, Renee, Jack, and Chloe. Mary Margaret goes to talk with Henry about his father while David, Renee, Jack, and Chloe walk towards Gold who's watching Henry from a distance behind the bushes.<p>

David: We need to tell you something about your son.

Gold appears disinterested.

Gold: (looks at Chloe) Who is this?

Renee: Tamara shot Neal, and he fell through a portal from a magic bean.

Gold looks at Renee, and he can see that it's the truth. Gold mourns the loss of his son simultaneously with Henry as Mary Margaret breaks the news to him.

Jack: Tamara and Greg stole something from Regina. She said it's a trigger that could destroy the entire town.

Gold: And?

Jack: Help us stop it.

Gold: (looks back at Henry) No.

David: Tamara and Greg killed your son. Don't you want to stop them?

Gold: My son's death is the price I have to pay for bringing magic to this land.

Renee: The trigger will kill everyone who wasn't born in this world.

Gold: Then I wish to suffer the same fate as my son.

Jack: (fuming) Gold!

Renee: Stop. We can't waste our time with him. (to Gold) We're going to stop that trigger with or without you.

David, Mary Margaret, Renee, Jack, Chloe, and Henry go back to the apartment where Regina still is. Regina gets out of bed to hug Henry. As the two embrace, the room shakes, knocking plates and vases over.

Regina: The trigger's been activated.

Henry: Are we all going to die?

Regina: You were born in this land, so you'll survive, Henry.

Jack: Is there any way to stop the trigger?

Regina: No. Once it's activated, it's activated.

Henry: But we can work together. We can try to stop the trigger together, right?

Hook: The boy has a point.

Everyone looks to see Hook at the doorway. As he enters further into the apartment, David punches Hook in the face and threatens him with his gun.

David: You. You helped them, didn't you?

Hook: Yes. But I want to help you stop this trigger.

Renee: (angry) Why?

Hook: Because my life matters more to me than my revenge.

The group begins to ponder all possible ways that they could save Storybrooke.

David: Is there any way to at least slow the trigger?

Regina: There is, but it would just postpone the inevitable.

Jack: It could give us enough time to steal back the beans and get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest safely.

Mary Margaret: Do you think we'll have enough time to do that?

Hook: I know where those two are.

Renee: I don't trust you.

Jack: I'll go with Hook and get the beans back. Chloe, you stick with Renee.

They all agree, and they all split up; Renee, Regina, and Chloe go to take care of the trigger diamond; Jack and Hook go to find Tamara and Greg; and Mary Margaret, David, and Henry gather the citizens of Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Hook and Jack walk in silence for some time, looking for Greg and Tamara.<p>

Jack: Your revenge, it was that important to you?

Hook: Have you ever lost someone you loved with all your being?

Jack looks at Hook thinking of Terri.

Hook: Rumpelstiltskin killed the woman I loved right in front of me. He ripped her heart out and crushed it, and I watched the crumbles of her heart fly away with the wind.

Hook looks at Jack, and he can tell Jack has lost someone too.

Hook: Who have _you_ lost?

Jack: (hesitates) My wife.

Hook: How?

Jack: She was killed too.

Around the corner, Jack and Hook spot Greg. Jack quickly points his gun at Greg.

Jack: Stop right there!

Greg turns around and puts his hands up, unarmed.

Jack: Give me the beans now!

Greg holds up the beans, and Tamara shoots at Jack from the side grazing his shooting arm. Hook and Greg begin to wrestle for the bean while Jack chases after an armed Tamara. While running, Tamara trips and she drops her gun. As Jack raises his gun to take aim, Greg knocks him to the ground and runs off with Tamara. Hook runs up to Jack and shows him a bean he managed to steal from Greg...Meanwhile Renee, Regina, and Chloe enter the mines.

Chloe: It's hard to breathe in here.

Renee: (nods) It feels like the oxygen has been sucked out of the air.

Regina: Magic is what's being sucked out of the air.

The 3 make their way to the glowing diamond, and Regina stands before it.

Regina: I can contain its magic for a while, but slowing the trigger will take every ounce of strength I have.

Renee and Regina share a look. Renee understands that Regina intends to die trying to slow down the trigger.

Renee: Regina...

Regina: I created the trigger. It's only fair that it takes my life. Just do me one favor, Ms. Walker. Tell Henry that it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing.

Renee: Regina, please. You don't need to do this.

Regina ignores Renee's pleas and begins to take in the trigger's magic...Belle and Gold pour some drinks in his pawnshop together while the exterior of the shop becomes overrun with plants. Belle spills the drink and begins drying the counter with Baelfire's shawl. Gold immediately takes the shawl away from her.

Gold: It belonged to someone very important to me, but you wouldn't understand.

Gold removes the remains of the Chipped Cup from his cupboard and magically repairs it with the flick of his wrist. After this, he pours Mother Superior's potion into the cup before offering it to Belle. She takes a sip from the cup, and she remembers her past as Belle. Gold can see the look return to Belle's eyes, and he smiles. The two share a kiss, and Gold apologizes for letting her remember who she was right before she is going to die...Jack and Hook show up at Granny's Diner where the rest of the town have gathered.

Jack: We've got the beans!

David: Alright. Let's get ready to leave.

Henry: Wait, Renee, where's my mom?

Renee: She's slowing down the trigger. I'm sorry, Henry, but she's not coming with us.

Henry: No...no! No, we can't leave her to die! We can't!

Renee: I'm sorry, Henry, but we've got to go or else Regina will die for nothing.

Henry: No, please, we can't just leave her alone. It's...it's just like the time when the Wraith came, isn't it?

Renee: What do you mean?

Mary Margaret: Henry's right! We could just send the trigger to another world with the bean, just like what we did with the Wraith.

David: That plan is too risky.

Archie: But we should try. We can't just let Regina die if there's a chance none of us have to.

Renee looks at the rest of the townspeople, and she can see they all agree to help Regina. The diner violently shakes, and everyone holds their grounds.

Henry: Please, Renee. Please, save my mom.

Renee sighs. She's torn between keeping Henry's family safe and saving Regina's life.

Mary Margaret: We can't take the easy way out the way I did by killing Cora. I chose that path because it was easy, but now I know that I would rather take the harder path.

Renee is still torn.

Mary Margaret: You once told me that heroes don't kill if there are other options. Renee, no matter what you keep telling yourself, you _are _a hero.

Renee: (sighs) Alright. Let's help Regina. Throw me the beans.

Jack tosses her the pouch containing the beans, but Hook snatches it away before Renee can catch it.

Hook: If the queen wants to die for us, we should let her.

Renee: (walks up to Hook intimidatingly) You can either work with us and be apart of something, or you can work by yourself and have it end badly.

Hook looks into Renee's eyes, and he can see how determined she is now to help Regina. He hands over the pouch to Renee.

Hook: Why are you so passionate to save Regina?

Renee: Henry just lost his father today. I won't let him lose his mother too.

Hook: Who is Henry's father?

Renee: Neal.

Hook realizes that Neal is Baelfire...Henry, Renee, Jack, Mary Margaret, and David all go down into the mines where Regina is still struggling to contain the trigger's magic.

Regina: Henry? What are you doing here?!

Henry: You're willing to die to save us, and that makes you a hero.

David: We're gonna open a portal with a magic bean and throw the trigger into it.

Regina: It might not work.

Mary Margaret: We have to try.

Renee digs through the pouch for the magic beans, but she discovers that it's empty. Meanwhile, Hook has the magic bean in his hand and sails the _Jolly Roger_ away from the Storybrooke Dock. Storybrooke is now overrun with vines and trees as it begins to transform into a forest.

Regina: (struggling) I can't contain the trigger much longer.

Renee looks back to Jack, Henry, Mary Margaret, and David. Henry embraces his grandparents as Renee goes to embrace Jack.

Renee: (teary) I'm so sorry I got you into this, Jack.

Jack: I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Renee. You, me, and Henry are going to be fine.

Renee: Yeah but everyone else...Henry's family, they're all going to die. I was supposed to help them. I was supposed to be their last hope, and I failed them. More blood will be on my hands.

Jack: (cups Renee's face) Renee, don't think like that. You did what you could.

Henry walks over to Regina with tears in his eyes.

Regina: I'm sorry, Henry. I'm not strong enough to save everyone.

When Jack hears this, he starts thinking about the time he cast a spell upon Gold's pawnshop when Cora was about to attack. He remembers what Neal talked to him about, how he was magical. Jack let's go of Renee and walks over to Regina.

Jack: Maybe we can stop it together.

Regina: What?

Jack begins to absorb the magic with Regina, and their effort together causes an explosion of blue magic effectively detonating the trigger. Above the mines, the shrubbery and vines recoil and buildings are restored. David, Mary Margaret, Renee, Jack, and Regina are all knocked over by the blast. Renee sees that David, Mary Margaret, and Regina are still alive.

Renee: You did it. You did it! You saved everyone!

Renee pounces Jack in a tight hug and kisses his cheek. Mary Margaret and David embrace one another, and Regina looks around.

Regina: Where's Henry?

They all realize Henry is nowhere to be found. David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Jack, and Renee search Storybrooke for Henry. They soon run into Greg and Tamara who have Henry.

Renee: Henry!

Henry: Renee! Help me!

They watch helplessly as Greg throws the last bean and jumps through the portal with Tamara and Henry. Renee sprints to the portal shouting Henry's name, but the portal closes too quickly. Renee leaps to try to get through the portal, but she ends up falling to the ground. She looks at the ground in shock that Henry is gone with Greg and Tamara.

Renee: No! No, goddamn it, Henry! Henry!

Renee slams her fist down to the cement, and Jack runs to her to stop her from hurting herself.

Mary Margaret: Hook stole the last bean. There's no way we can follow them.

Gold and Belle soon arrive at the dock to discover what happened. Renee notices Gold, and she runs to him desperate.

Renee: Please, Gold, you have to help me get Henry back. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal.

Gold: Even as the Dark One it took me years to cross worlds. I...I'm sorry. It's just not doable.

Jack: Look!

Hook's ship is seen from a distance, and he soon reaches the dock with everyone watching. He climbs down his ship and approaches the group a bit timidly, guilty that he ran away with the bean in the first place after promising to help.

Hook: I'm here to help.

Hook offers Renee the pouch containing the magic bean.

Jack: We've already saved the town. Now we need to follow Greg and Tamara to wherever they went and get Henry back.

Gold: I can track Greg and Tamara.

Everyone agrees to help track down Greg and Tamara to find Henry.

Gold: Those 2 aren't working alone. Other agents will follow.

Gold gives Belle instructions on how to cast a cloaking spell over Storybrooke to protect it.

Belle: Can't you stay with me, Rumpel?

Gold: I can't. The boy may be my undoing, but he is still my grandson. He's the last of my blood now, and I must save him.

Belle: I understand. We'll meet again.

They both share their last kiss, and Belle walks off to cast the spell. Gold then uses his magic to summon his Magic Globe and pricks his finger on it, showing Henry's whereabouts. Neither Regina, Gold, David, or Mary Margaret recognize the location on the map, but Hook instantly recognizes it.

Hook: They've taken him to Neverland.

Renee can see that Hook is disturbed by this fact, and so is Gold.

Jack: Wait, I need to bring Chloe. The shadow took Prescott to Neverland.

While Jack runs off to bring back Chloe, everyone is aboard the_ Jolly Roger_. Gold and Hook are standing near each other while Renee looks out at the ocean by herself.

Gold: So, are you done trying to kill me now?

Hook: (looking at Renee) I believe so.

Hook walks off towards Renee, and he stands by her side. She looks to see who's standing next to her, and she looks back out at the ocean seeing that it's just Hook.

Hook: You're disappointed in me, aren't you?

Renee doesn't respond. All she can think about is rescuing Henry. She vowed to keep Henry safe to Emma, even though it was only through a will, but she was determined to respect Emma's will especially since Henry was such a good kid.

Hook: I don't...really know what to say.

Renee: Then don't say anything.

Hook: Renee...I want you to know that I came back because of you.

Renee looks at Hook.

Hook: I know that...all this happened because of me. And I feel responsible for Henry's abduction.

Renee: You wanna make it up to me? Just help me bring back Henry.

Hook nods. He wants to say more, but he doesn't know how to say how he can't stop thinking about her ever since their night together. Jack comes back with Chloe, and they hop onto the ship. Hook captains the ship further into the ocean, and he tosses the bean in the water. He steers the _Jolly Roger_ full force towards the portal.

Jack: What are we up against in Neverland?

Gold: The 2 outsiders are just pawns who work for someone we should all fear.

The _Jolly Roger_ sails further into the distance until it reaches the portal. As the group enter the vortex, it closes and the waters of Storybrooke are suddenly still.


	11. Chapter 11

The _Jolly Roger_ surfaces on foreign waters after traveling through the portal created by the magic bean. Jack, Renee, Chloe, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Gold, and Hook see a distant island up ahead.

Hook: (steering the ship) We're in Neverland.

Hook starts slowing down the ship.

Regina: Why are we slowing down?

Hook: I'm going to sail around the island and up a river to surprise him.

Chloe: Who's "him"?

Hook: Peter Pan.

As Renee gazes absently at the sea and distant island, David approaches her. He can see the pain in Renee's numbed expression. It reminds him of how he felt when Emma, his only daughter, died. It was the same pain of losing someone you care about.

David: What happened to Neal and Henry wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself.

Renee: (looks at the ocean) I could've saved Neal. I was holding onto him over the portal, but his hands slipped from mine. I could've held onto him tighter. And Henry...I promised Emma I'd keep him safe. Look what's happened now.

David: We _will_ find Henry. I promise you, we will.

Gold: No, you won't.

Gold appears above the deck in an outfit once donned by Rumplestiltskin.

Gold: _I _will find Henry.

Regina: We agreed to do this together.

Gold: I agreed to no such thing.

Renee: Why are you doing this?

Gold: I want to get my grandson back, and to do that I cannot be brought down by the likes of you.

Renee: You think we're going to fail?

Gold: You don't believe in yourself, Ms. Walker. That is quite evident. Our foe is too strong for someone as weak as you. You see, Neverland is a world where imagination runs wild, and frankly yours does not.

Leaving his cane behind, Gold disappears from the ship.

David: Forget him, Renee. We don't need him.

Renee doesn't respond and she goes below deck on the ship. She enters her room alone, the final words of Gold resonating in her ears. Her anger rages inside of her hearing that she's weak_. _

Renee: _Weak, am I? Bring you down? Just watch, Gold. I'll prove you wrong, and I'll get Henry back. I'll get him back and keep him safe from people like you. I will bring Henry back to Storybrooke where he belongs.  
><em>

Renee starts doing pull-ups when Hook pays her a visit. Renee looks back and sees Hook.

Renee: What do you want?

Hook: To give you this.

Hook hands Renee a sword.

Hook: It once belonged to Baelfire. I thought you should have it.

Renee holds the sword in her hand. She sighs and puts it aside on her bed.

Hook: What are you thinking?

Renee: When you said you came back because of me...was it because you wanted to help Henry or me?

Hook: Well, by helping Henry I'd be helping you. And by helping you, I'd be helping Henry.

Renee sits at the edge of her bed, clearly distraught. Hook kneels down and looks into her eyes. With his good hand, he holds her hand warmly.

Hook: We'll get him back.

Renee: Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You could've just sailed away and not look back. Why did you come back to Storybrooke?

Hook: ...Renee...you've...well, I...ever since...

Renee: That night?

Hook: Yes. That night.

Hook looks into Renee's eyes, but he looks away feeling like a fool being so sheepish.

Hook: I know that night wasn't...meant to be. It probably doesn't mean anything to you. And I hoped that it wouldn't mean anything to me. I thought it wouldn't. But...well, you see...you've got an effect on me.

Hook looks back into Renee's eyes. He can see Renee leaning in, and his mouth opens slightly as his heart pounds in his chest. Hook leans in too, and they share a kiss. Hook puts his hand behind Renee's head to pull her in deeper, and Renee wraps her arms around Hook to keep him close. As Renee and Hook sit below deck kissing passionately, the ship is attacked above. The ship sways heavily, and Renee and Hook are knocked against the walls. Above deck, David and Mary Margaret struggle to keep the ship steady as everyone else holds onto their lives. Renee and Hook run up to deck and see the storm that's brewing.

Hook: Prepare for attack!

Jack: From a storm?

Regina: The storm's not causing this swaying!

Chloe: Then what is it?

The group looks down into the waters, and they see dozens of mermaids underwater. As Hook continues to steer the ship to outrun the belligerent mermaids, David loads a cannon and opens fire on the mermaids. Renee and Mary Margaret drop a large net into the sea, capturing a mermaid. Frustrated with the slow movement of the fight, Regina launches fireballs into the water to attack the mermaids. The school of mermaids retreat as Renee and Mary Margaret slowly haul the captured one up. Regina magically moves the mermaid onto the deck. Jack, Renee, and Chloe look upon in shock at the real-live mermaid before their very eyes.

Mary Margaret: What should we do with her?

Renee: We need to question her.

Renee takes out her knife, but Mary Margaret stops her.

Mary Margaret: Whoa whoa, wait. What do you think you're doing?

Renee: I'm going to question the mermaid.

Mary Margaret: By _torturing_ her? No! I won't allow you to do that.

Jack: You wanna try to have a _conversation_ with the thing that just tried to have us all killed?

Mary Margaret: I will _not_ condone torture!

As the group argues, the mermaid picks up a conch shell and blows into it, letting off a loud sound.

Renee: What the hell was that?

Mermaid: (threatens) It's a warning. Let me go, or die.

David: (to the mermaid) What have you done?!

Regina: If you don't tell us what you've done, I will _make _you.

Mary Margaret: Stop! We will _not _torture this mermaid!

Regina: Step back, _princess_.

As the group argues again, the storm brews greater. Hook watches the group arguing from the steer, and he looks up at the dark gray sky.

Hook: She called the storm!

The group looks up at the sky and they see the much darkened clouds. David pulls out a sword and holds it to the mermaid's neck.

David: Stop the storm, and _then_ we will let you go.

Regina: Just kill the mermaid.

Mary Margaret: David!

David looks at his wife, and he sees the look of shock on her face. He releases his grip on the mermaid, unable to harm her any further. As Hook turns the ship around to outrun the storm, Regina and Mary Margaret continue to argue over whether or not to kill the mermaid. Hook is annoyed by all this arguing about whether or not to kill the mermaid when much pressing matters were at hand.

Hook: Not to alarm anyone, but the ship is taking on water!

Chloe: We just need to think this through.

Regina: I've had enough of thinking things through!

Regina turns the mermaid into wood with a flick of her wrist. There's a brief pause with the group and the storm. For a moment, it seems like the storm is going to pass. But rather than calming the storm, a giant tidal wave looms over the ship.

Mary Margaret: (to Regina) What have you done?!

Renee runs to Hook, knowing he's going to need help to keep the ship as steady as it can be. Hook and Renee struggle at the helm to control the ship while Mary Margaret and Regina continue to argue.

Mary Margaret: (to Regina) Turn the mermaid back, now!

Regina: I'm sick of your orders, you incompetent little girl!

Their argument degrades into a physical fight as the women attack each other. Mary Margaret punches Regina in the face, and Regina strikes back with a vengeance. Lightning strikes the ship as the women continue their fight. David attempts to break it up, but Jack attempts to hold him back.

Jack: You need to be at the mast. Let them fight out their own problems.

David: That's my wife!

Jack: You have bigger problems here!

David: Get off of me!

David shoves Jack away hard, and he starts a brawl with Jack. As the passengers continue to fight, the storm continues to rage on. Renee and Hook are too busy trying to control the ship, and Chloe stands there looking at Renee and Hook and the brawls. Chloe looks up to the sky, and she realizes that it isn't the mermaid that's causing the storm. It is the group themselves, their anger and rage resonating into the island.

Chloe: Guys. Guys! Stop fighting! We need to stop fighting!

Chloe's pleas fall on deaf ears.

Chloe: Jack! Jack, please! Everyone, stop fighting, please!

No one can hear Chloe. Desperate to keep everyone alive, she jumps off the side of the ship.

Jack: Chloe!

The others cease fighting to look over the side into the ocean. They don't see Chloe anywhere, although she should've made it up to the surface by now_. _Jack grabs a rope and wraps it around his waist. With the aid of David, Mary Margaret, and Regina, Jack jumps overboard to search for Chloe underwater. When Jack is underwater, he looks around for Chloe but can't see her anywhere. He goes up to the surface for air, and he dives back down. When he's underwater again, a mermaid with luscious red hair swims up to him. Jack pauses, staring at the mermaid with caution while the mermaid looks at him with curious wonder.

Mermaid: You.

Jack looks at the mermaid, confused. He can tell this mermaid knows who he is.

Mermaid: You're Jack Bauer. We have your friend, the woman, Chloe O'Brien.

The mermaid can see the anger in Jack's face.

Mermaid: We promise we'll return her to you safe and alive if you can help us. There's a temple underneath this ocean, and it's been cursed by a malevolent spell. If you can free our temple from this curse, we will return the woman to you. However, the only way to reach this temple is by a special armor designed by King Triton himself. It can help humans breathe underwater. You must find this armor to reach our temple. It's hidden somewhere around the island so that only those who are worthy can find it. Please, help us, and you'll get your friend back.

The mermaid blows her conch, and Jack is running out of breath. He immediately swims up, and he sees the storm has calmed. The rest of the people on the ship help bring Jack back on board. Renee runs to Jack's side and hugs him, afraid that something bad had happened to him underwater.

Renee: Where's Chloe?!

Jack: (panting) The mermaids took her.

Renee: What?!

Jack: They said there's a cursed temple under the ocean. It can only be reached by a special armor that can help humans breathe underwater. They want us to find this armor and help relieve the curse on their temple. It's the only way to get Chloe back.

Renee: (to Hook) What do you know of this temple?

Hook: Only stories. It's just known as the Water Temple. It's a shrine for the mermaids, a place to honor the spirits of water and sea creatures under their rule. They hold it very sacred, but no human has ever been able to reach the temple since the legend of Merlin.

Jack: Merlin?

Hook: Yes. A powerful man named Merlin obtained the armor to allow him to breathe underwater. He came upon the Water Temple when a powerful hydra monster had occupied the temple. He freed the temple of the monster, and is forever in grateful terms with the mermaids. But again, it's only a legend.

Renee: (to Jack) How do we find this armor?

Jack: She said it's somewhere on the island. Only those who are worthy can find it.

Regina: Worthy?

David: Gold said Jack is from Camelot. Maybe he's a Knight of the Round Table.

Jack: Let's just get on land.

Hook steers his ship to the island of Neverland. They all hop off the ship and land on the beaches.

Regina: I can fix the ship. We can still follow Hook's plan.

Renee: He already knows we're here. (looks at the group) It's time we believe in each other. After what we just went through in that storm, after losing Chloe to the mermaids, we need to stick together. We need to help each other and have each other's backs.

Regina: You want to be _friends_?

Renee: No, we don't need to be _friends_. We just need to learn how to work together. Heroes, villain, pirate, former special agents. We need to put our skills together so we can get Henry, Chloe, and Chloe's son back alive. Anyone who doesn't want to work together to bring our friends back home, just stay on the ship and get out of my way...so, who's with me?

Jack, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook agree to work together. The group treks through the jungle, heading towards a ridge to gain a better view of the island. They all stand on the ridge, looking out at the land ahead of them.

Regina: I could have just magically transported us here, you know.

Hook: There are dangers you don't know about in Neverland. Only I can guide the group.

Renee: I agree. Hook is the only one that's been on this island before. We'll need to listen to him.

The group continues moving on. David, using his sword to clear a path, takes aim at a bunch of thorns.

Hook: Stop!

David and Hook look at the thorns.

Hook: The thorns carry a poison called Dreamshade. It's the poison I used on the Dark One, given it was a more concentrated form. In its natural form, death is very painful and very slow. We should take a different direction. This way. (points left)

David: We'll go (points right) this way.

Renee: No. We'll go Hook's way.

David looks back at Renee, and she follows Hook to the left. Jack follows next, and so does Regina. Mary Margaret and David follow behind.

Hook: (to Renee) Thank you. For taking my side.

Renee: Don't get used to it. The last time I worked with the bad guy, I lost someone.

Hook: Larry?

Renee looks at Hook and doesn't respond.

Hook: I assure you, love, on Neverland, I am _not_ the bad guy.

Renee: Yeah, well according to the stories I heard as a kid, Peter Pan isn't a villain either.

Hook: (scoffs) Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. You'd do well to be very cautious around him.

Renee: I've faced my share of treacherous villains. Don't worry about me.

The group arrives at another ridge, and they look out over the overgrown Dark Jungle.

Jack: (to Hook) Do you see Pan's location?

Hook: Not as easily as I anticipated. The jungle has grown since I last left the island.

David: We're in a good position to comb through the jungle.

Hook: No, the Dark Jungle is a place you'll never want to be in. We should go around it. But in the meantime, we should make camp for the night.

Regina: You want to make camp when my son is out there with _Pan_?

Jack: We should rest. We've got a long day ahead of us. We need our energy.

The group makes camp. Renee sits by herself looking into the fire, looking forlorn. Mary Margaret sits next to Renee quietly.

Mary Margaret: Are you okay?

Renee: (expressionless) I'm fine.

Mary Margaret: I'm just...not used to your way, Renee. I'm sorry if I made you feel...bad again.

Renee: It's fine. Don't worry about it.

Mary Margaret: Well, we should get some rest. Like Jack said, we have a long day ahead of us.

Renee: (nods) Yeah...

Mary Margaret walks off, and Hook sits next to Renee. He hands her some berries. She takes them and eats them quietly.

Hook: It's all I could find. There are usually small animals around, but I guess they all decided that it was time for sleep.

Renee scoffs and eats the berries. Hook smiles weakly to himself.

Renee: What are you going to do after we find Henry, Chloe, and her son?

Hook: I never really thought about it.

Renee: Maybe you should start.

Hook: That confident we'll find them?

Renee: (looks at Hook) I _will _find them. You don't believe I will?

Hook: I don't doubt you, love.

Renee looks back to the fire.

Renee: This island is...strange.

Hook: How?

Renee: It reminds me of something from my past. Something I tried to bury. But ever since I got to this island, I can't stop thinking about what had happened.

Hook: This island harnesses energy from the people on it. Your friend noticed it when we were on the ship. When everyone was arguing, that's what called the storm. This island is special, magical if you will. And Pan...he knows how to harness this energy.

Renee: How powerful is he?

Hook: Frighteningly powerful. Surprising for such a small and young boy. But I suppose that's what makes him so treacherous. He knows how to read people, what they're thinking even when they're silent. He knows how to use your weakness against you, to make you feel like you should never have been born, to make you feel like you should just be forgotten from the world. He makes you wish this island, where no one _judges _you, is your home. But he is the lawmaker, the judge, and the executioner on this island. This island rests in the palm of his hands. If you ever see him, Renee, don't underestimate him. It will only end badly...

Late at night, the sound of crying children wakes Renee from her slumber. Renee draws her sword, and she looks around but sees nothing.

Renee: (whispers) Jack. Jack, wake up.

Renee is unable to wake up Jack, so she treks into the jungle alone following the sound of the crying children. As she walks in further, Peter Pan appears behind Renee.

Peter Pan: I wonder why _they_ can't hear the crying.

Renee gasps and turns around, seeing the boy Peter Pan. She doesn't believe how young he is to be such a treacherous villain.

Peter Pan: (smirks) I'm Peter Pan.

Renee: Where is Henry?

Peter Pan: Don't worry. He's still alive.

Renee: What do you want with him?

Peter Pan: I just came to see who I was up against. I've heard many stories about you, Renee, and I have to say I'm not disappointed.

Renee: How do you know who I am?

Peter Pan: Here. Take this.

Pan gives Renee a blank map.

Peter Pan: It will lead you to Henry.

Renee: How? It's blank.

Peter Pan: (scoffs) You see, Renee, it's not about whether or not you _find_ Henry, but _how_ you find him. And _you_ are the only one who can find him. The only way to read the map is for you to stop denying who you are.

Renee looks at the map again, but sees that it's still blank. When she looks up, Peter Pan is gone...Back with the group, Renee stares at the blank map.

Regina: The map is probably a trap to distract us from searching for Henry. I'll use my magic to unlock the map.

Renee: No. He said I had to find it on my own.

Jack: Let Renee figure it out.

Mary Margaret: Pan is playing a game with you, and you can win it, Renee.

David: He said you can unlock the map once you admit who you really are. Why don't you try listing things about your life?

Renee: Well...(looks at the map) My name is Renee Walker. I'm a former special agent for the FBI. I was...dishonorably discharged for excessive physical abuse against a domestic terrorist named Alan Wilson. I tortured the man and was intent on getting the information I wanted, even if it meant killing him. And I...I wouldn't have minded if I did kill him...it was because of him Larry died...he hired Tony Almeida, who had his own agenda for revenge against Wilson, and he killed Larry because he was...in the way of his plans to get at Wilson.

The map does not appear even when Renee admits her darkest secrets.

Mary Margaret: Maybe there's more you need to say. Like...what about after all this? What did you do after leaving the FBI?

Renee: After I was discharged...I suffered a breakdown. It was...it was bad. I was upset for losing the job I've dreamed of since I was a kid, my entire reputation was destroyed. And I lost Larry. I loved him so much...and he died because I trusted Tony. I believed in Tony, and Larry died because of my incompetence. (teary) I had it bad...I...I couldn't handle what had happened to me. I couldn't handle what I had lost and what I had lost a long time ago. All the people I loved died. I had no one left for me. So I tried to kill myself. I wanted to go to hell for what I've done to Larry. I didn't deserve to go to heaven, so I slit my wrists looking at Larry's picture. But...but Jack saved me. He took me to the hospital and saved me. And I hated him for it. I wanted to die, but he wouldn't let me. And so I pushed him away. I said some hurtful things to him, and I ran away like...like a coward.

Still nothing on the map. Frustrated, Regina grabs the map from Renee.

Mary Margaret: What are you doing?!

Regina: I am not going to wait around listening to Ms. Walker's sob story. It's not working.

Regina places a locator spell on the map, which floats in the air and starts to lead them into the jungle.

Hook: I suppose we _will_ be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all.

In the Dark Jungle, Pan's map stops in the air.

Regina: He must be near.

The group prepares for a fight. Jack leads the group to an abandoned camp.

Renee: Wait!

Renee halts them, thinking she sees Henry. As she approaches the boy with his back to the group, it turns out to be Pan dressed in Henry's clothes.

Peter Pan: Oh Renee, I am so disappointed in you. You broke the rules, and cheaters _never_ win.

Immediately, the group is surrounded by the Lost Boys, armed with bows and torches. A skirmish ensues, and Hook warns the group that the Lost Boys' arrows are laced with Dreamshade. David is grazed by an arrow aimed for Mary Margaret. Hook and a Lost Boy grapple with each other, while Renee pins a Lost Boy down putting her arm to his neck to choke him.

Renee: Where is Henry?!

Looking into the Lost Boy's face, Renee slowly let's the boy go.

Peter Pan: (to Renee) The map will show you where Henry is when you stop denying who you are.

Then Peter Pan and the Lost Boys retreat back into the jungle. David resists Mary Margaret's attempt to treat his wound, insisting they have more important problems. They walk over to Renee, who is staring blankly at the map.

Renee: I don't understand. The map should have unlocked. I said everything about myself.

Mary Margaret: Maybe you aren't who you think you are.

Hook: Why did you let the Lost Boy go? You should have killed him.

Renee: I couldn't. I saw myself in the boy's face.

David: What do you mean?

Renee: ...when I was a kid, when I was 9, my parents were having a rough time together. They were talking about divorce. My mother fell in love with another man, a business man. He told her he had this great idea, and all he needed was an investor. So my mother suggested my father. My father didn't know my mother was sleeping with this man, and he agreed to invest in this man's idea. Then the man ran away with all our money. My father found out he was conned, and he came home that night so angry. My mother told me to hide under my bed and not to come out for anything. So I hid under my bed. I could hear my mother and father yelling downstairs. It was so loud, and then I heard a gunshot. I didn't hear anything anymore, not my mother or my father. Then I heard footsteps towards my room, and I could see that it was my father holding his shotgun. He sat on my bed, and then he killed himself.

Mary Margaret: My god...

Renee: I've been suppressing that memory ever since it happened. But on this island, that memory. (looks at Hook) That memory haunts me every waking moment. I can't get it out of my head. (looks at everyone) On this island, I don't feel like your last hope. I don't feel like a hero. I just feel...like an orphan.

At those words, a picture of the island appears on the map. Renee is shocked that her admission of being an orphan is what was the key. Renee shows the map to the rest of the group.

Hook: We're here, and Pan's camp is north of the Dark Jungle. (sighs) The journey will be very dangerous.

Jack: Then we'll need a new plan. We're not playing Pan's game anymore.

The group continues on, and Hook walks behind with Renee.

Hook: Congratulations for unlocking the map.

Renee just nods.

Hook: I'm sorry you had to admit all of that. It must be very painful for you to talk about what happened to you.

Renee: Yeah.

Hook: Renee...I just wanted to let you know that I'm here to help you.

Renee: (nods) I know. It means a lot to me.

Hook: Of course.

The group decides to take a quick rest. Renee is picking berries when Pan appears behind her.

Peter Pan: Congratulations on solving the map, Renee.

Renee turns around and glares at Pan.

Peter Pan: It wasn't that hard, was it? Admitting you're an orphan. You haven't forgiven your parents for leaving you behind in this wretched world, just as Henry has not forgiven his parents for doing the same. When you find Henry, he won't want to leave Neverland, not even for you.

Renee: We'll see about that...

David, separated from the group, takes off his jacket to reveal his torn shirt and wound. It is clearly poisoned in some way.


End file.
